Power Rangers Genesis
by TwistedAngelPurple
Summary: When a new evil attack in the year 2027 who can stop it? The children of veteran Rangers of course. Ch 14 Finally added, readreview for more.
1. The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and related characters belong to Saban/Disney/Toei/whoever else but not me. Michelle, the Genesis team, are my own creations based on Power Rangers. This story maybe reprinted anywhere as long as I am notified and this disclaimer is attached.  
  
*Note the character of "Michelle" is an original character from another fic series I've written. Also, in this other series it explains how Zordon is alive. To make a long story short Jason and Tommy found a power to resurrect Zordon. For more on that story check out my website. All my fics are there. Also, I'm sorry for previous formatting errors. I'm still learning how to format stuff so it looks right on Fanfiction.net. It was previously formatted for my website. I'm working on fixing all the errors.  
  
Power Rangers Genesis Episode 1- "The Next Generation"  
  
"Mom when is Uncle Tommy gonna get here?" I asked.  
  
"Soon Princess.soon." My mom replied.  
  
I was very excited because my Uncle Tommy, Aunt Kim, and cousin Tony were moving back to Angel Grove. That's where I live. Angel Grove. It's a small town outside LA but I love it here. I live with my parents, Rocky and Michelle DeSantos. My dad owns a dojo called the Blue Dragon, my Uncle Jason helps him out with it a lot. Jason isn't really my Uncle but I've called him that my whole life and he's pretty much a member of the family. Uncle Jason is a detective on the AGPD. My mom on the other hand.well I don't really know what my mom does. I know she appears on a daytime drama from time to time and that she used to be a singer before I was born and that she takes off sometimes without telling me where she is going and that's about it. Also she hasn't aged since she was 25 but I think she just takes really good care of her skin. My name is Harley DeSantos and I'm 14 and a freshman at Angel Grove High School and I've lived in Angel Grove my whole life.  
  
Anyway, we were preparing for my Uncle's arrival. He left Angel Grove 20 years ago to be with my Aunt Kim in Florida but recently he got a job offer from AGPD, I think mostly due to Uncle Jason's pushing on the issue, and he decided to take it. I was making up one of the guest rooms for Tony when my cell phone rang. I ran to my room to get it.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the phone.  
  
"Har, hey it's me." The voice on the other end said. I knew the voice. It was my best friend Melody Grayson.  
  
"Mel, hey, what's up?" I asked  
  
"My dad wanted to know when your Uncle is getting here because he wants to drop by and say hello." Melody said.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. My mom won't tell me a thing." I said.  
  
"Parents suck sometimes" Mel said.  
  
"You're telling me. Anyway I have to go. I need to finish getting the room ready for Tony" I said  
  
"Ohhh, your cousin.is he hot?" I asked  
  
"MELODY!!!" I cried  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"First off he's my cousin so I don't exactly look at him like that, second of all he's my cousin so don't get any bright ideas. I so do not want my cousin and best friend dating" I said.  
  
"Fine, fine." She said.  
  
"Anyway I really do have to go" I said.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later." She said.  
  
"Sure thing. Laters." I said hanging up.  
  
I went back to the room to finish getting it ready when the doorbell rang.  
  
"HARLEY GET THAT!" my dad called from his office.  
  
"YES DAD!" I called back grumbling under my breath. I was never gonna get everything done the way I was getting help. I opened the door. It was Alex. Alex is my Uncle Jason and Aunt Kat's son.  
  
"Hey Alex, what do you want?" I asked  
  
"Oh nice greeting. I want to know if Tony is here yet." He said.  
  
"No he isn't and no I don't know when he's getting here. Some time today." I said  
  
"Alright. I'll wait" Alex said walking in.  
  
"Who invited you in?" I asked  
  
"What are you talking about? You're lucky I rang the doorbell, this is my second home." He said.  
  
"I know. So why not go make use of your first home?" I said.  
  
"God Har what is your problem?" he asked.  
  
"Ok listen you can stay but you're helping me clean up. I still have to get the rooms ready." I said  
  
"Oh.um.actually I should get to the Juice Bar I think Mel is waiting on me." He said.  
  
"Mel just called me, she's at home." I said  
  
"Um.well.Logan.yes I need to meet up with Logan." He said rushing out of there.  
  
Boys are so predictable. I closed the door and went back to cleaning. I hoped Alex was serious about meeting up with Logan because then I would have a chance to finish my work. I finally got everything ready and went to get myself ready. I took a shower and then dried and straighten my hair. I put on a pair of grey cargo pants and a purple hoodie. I put a bit of make up on then my purple wrist band and I was ready to go. I was sitting at my desk listening to music when my mom called me.  
  
"HARLEY THEY'RE HERE!" she called.  
  
"COMING MOM!" I called  
  
I ran downstairs and saw my Uncle, Aunt, and cousin.  
  
"Uncle Tommy!" I cried running over to him. He lifted me up and hugged me.  
  
"Hey kiddo." He said putting me down.  
  
"Hey Aunt Kim" I said.  
  
"Hey girl. How are you doing?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm fine. How was your trip?" I asked  
  
"It was long but we made it in one piece." She said.  
  
"That's good.hey Tony." I said looking at my cousin.  
  
"Hey Harley." He said.  
  
"Harley, why don't you show them to the guest rooms." My mom said.  
  
"Sure." I said leading them to the rooms. I took Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim first then I showed Tony his room.  
  
"Thank Har." He said.  
  
"No prob." I said sitting on his bed, "So are you ok with moving?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I mean.it kinda sucks. I'll miss my friends in Florida but I'll make friends here." He said.  
  
"Yes you will.I know some people you'll fit right in with. When you're feeling up to it we can get out of here and go hang out with them" I said  
  
"Get out? As in away from my parents? Can we go now? I need to get away; they have been driving me insane!" Tony said.  
  
"Sure.you can clean up and we'll go." I said  
  
"Alright. Sounds good." He said.  
  
I went downstairs and told everyone our plans. I think my Uncle wanted to get rid of Tony as much as Tony wanted to get rid of him. Once Tony was ready we headed to the Juice Bar. It was the hang out in town and it was kinda old. It had been there for years. Well sort of. It was the Juice Bar then a guy named Farcus Bulkmeier bought it and made it an extension of his beach club, Bulkmeier's, but he changed too many things and it didn't do so well so he renamed it the Juice Bar but he still owns and runs it. His friend Eugene runs Bulkmeier's, the beach club, but only in the summer, the rest of the year he helps Farcus at the Juice Bar. We just call Farcus and Eugene, Bulk and Skull.everyone does and I don't think anyone knows why. Anyway we went to the Juice Bar and all my friends were already there. I guess they anticipated we would be there.  
  
"Hey guys" I said  
  
"Hey." They all said.  
  
"Hey, Tony what's up man?" Alex asked.  
  
Alex and Tony knew each other because Uncle Jason always visited Uncle Tommy and vice-versa but Tony hadn't met the rest of my friends.  
  
"Tony, alright you know Alex and these are the rest of my friends. My best friend Melody Grayson, and this is Logan Collins, and they are Aaron and Allison Kay, they're twins. Guys this is my cousin Tony Oliver" I said  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Tony said.  
  
"Likewise." Logan said.  
  
Let me tell you a little about my friends. Logan moved here a few years ago with his parents, Wesley and Jennifer Collins. Wes is a self-made millionaire, meaning he didn't take his dad's money but instead rebuilt his fortune without any help. Anyway, Wes's business brought him to LA but Jen didn't want to raise a kid in LA so they decided to live in Angel Grove. Wes and Jen are old friends of my mom's. I don't know how she knows them but they go way back. Melody, as I said is my best friend, she was born in Angel Grove but her parents, Carter and Dana Grayson are from Mariner Bay which isn't too far from here. Carter is a firefighter and I guess here they offered to make him a fire chief and a lot more pay so he took the job. It's not surprising they offered Carter so much money. He's the best at what he does. And Dana is a doctor so she had no trouble finding a job. Then there are the twins, Aaron and Allison Kay. I think they have a really weird last name but they never tell me where they're from, like originally where they're ancestors are from. I think they are really related to Mary Kay, the make up lady, and are embarrassed to admit it. Anyway their parents are Andros and Ashley Kay. I don't know where Andros is from but I know Ashley is from Angel Grove. She was a cheerleader at Angel Grove High years ago. And as I said Alex is from here too. Uncle Jason is from here and Aunt Kat has lived here since she was in high school. Anyway those are my friends. I don't know what I'd do without them.  
  
Anyway, Tony and I hung out awhile then headed home and went to sleep. Then next day was a Monday but it was a teacher work day so we all went back to the Juice Bar to hang out. We were sitting there when the hottest guy I'd ever seen walked in. He had to be new cause I would have noticed if I'd seen him before.  
  
"I'll be back" I said to my friends as I got up and walked over to the new boy.  
  
"Hi" I said to the boy.  
  
"Hi" he said.  
  
"I'm Harley DeSantos." I introduced.  
  
"I'm.Nick Winger." He said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Nick, so you're new here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said. It didn't really seem he was up to talking and I didn't wanna push it yet.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you. I'll see you round" I said  
  
"See ya" he said.  
  
I walked back to my friends.  
  
"So you got turned down?" Alex said.  
  
"Shut up Alex" I said  
  
"It's ok Har, happens to the best of us." Melody said.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks Mel I feel better already. Not to worry, I'm sure he's just shy. Give me a week and I'll have a date" I said.  
  
"Sure, you wanna bet on that?" Logan said.  
  
"Why not, I could stand to make a few bucks." I said  
  
"Alright, 15 bucks says you won't have a date with him by next Saturday." Logan said.  
  
"You're on rich boy" I said  
  
"Oh I want some of this. I'm in too" Alex said.  
  
"Count me in." Aaron said.  
  
"What is this? Kill Harley's confidences day?" I asked  
  
"It's ok Har, I'm in, but I'm on Har's side." Melody said.  
  
"Thanks Mel." I said  
  
"I'm in too.if Har wants that new guy I think she'll get him." Allison said.  
  
"Thanks Ally." I said  
  
"So what about you Tony? You in?" Alex asked.  
  
"Um.no, I think I'm just gonna stay neutral on this. I don't want you guys as enemies but I have to live with Harley right now so I'll just keep my opinions to myself." Tony said.  
  
"Smart move" I said  
  
Just then the ground started to shake with a major earthquake. I knew we got minor ones from time to time but this was horrible. We were trying to get out of the Youth Center when suddenly I felt this weird energy around me and I noticed my friend glowing different colors. In the blink of an eye we were no longer in the Juice Bar but we now stood in a control room of some sort.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked  
  
"This can't be? Can it?" Allison said.  
  
"You really think? Us?" Aaron said.  
  
"Us what?" Melody said.  
  
"Yeah, us what? Where are we?" Alex said.  
  
"I'm dreaming, that's it, I have to be dreaming" Logan said.  
  
"I don't think this is a dream." Tony said.  
  
"Indeed you are right, this is not a dream." We heard a booming voice say. We turned around and saw a giant green head in a tube.  
  
Melody screamed.  
  
"What is that thing?" I asked  
  
"Zordon!" Allison and Aaron said together.  
  
"You know him, that is a him right?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes it's a him and yes we know him." Allison said  
  
"Can someone please tell me what is going on here!" I said  
  
"Yes, you see two evil beings have invaded earth with their armies. Cobra X and his son Viper. Their goal is to invade Earth so that their race may have a new planet to colonize." Zordon said.  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Melody asked.  
  
"You are all the children of veteran Power Rangers and because of that you possess the qualities that will make you a worthy team of Rangers." Zordon explained.  
  
"WOAH NELLY! Back up. Stop the train. Lower the landing gear. Did you just say our parents were Power Rangers?" Melody asked.  
  
"Yes Melody. All of your parents were Rangers."  
  
"And so now you want us to be Rangers?" I asked  
  
"Yes Harley."  
  
"What exactly will our powers be?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Tony, as leader of the team you will be the White Ranger and control the White Tiger Zord. Harley, you will be co-leader and the Purple Ranger. You will have the Pegasus Zord on your side. Melody, as your mother was you will be the Pink Ranger and you will control the graceful Crane Zord. Logan, the Red Ranger power runs in your family and you too will command its powers with the help of the fierce Lion Zord. Alex, you will command the Gold Ranger powers as your father once did and you will have the power of the mighty Dragon. Allison, you will control the Yellow Ranger Power and the Eagle Zord. And Aaron, you will be the Green Ranger and control the Falcon Zord. Do you accept you mission Rangers?" Zordon finished.  
  
"Of course" Aaron said.  
  
"No question" Allison said.  
  
"I'm in." Tony said.  
  
"Me too" Alex said  
  
"I'm not" Melody said.  
  
"No way" Logan said.  
  
"Harley?" Tony asked.  
  
"I.I don't know." I said.  
  
"C'mon you guys, we have a chance to create a lasting legacy and change the world. Our parents did it, so can we." Tony said.  
  
"This can't be real for one thing and for another I am so not willing to give up my life to be a Power Ranger" Melody said.  
  
"That's so selfish Mel" Alex said.  
  
Just then an alarm went off.  
  
"Rangers, Viper is attacking civilians in the park. If you choose to accept the power you must go now. Otherwise the door is to the left of the Command Center." Zordon said.  
  
"What's it gonna be Har?" Alex asked.  
  
I thought a second. This was my chance. "I'm in." I said  
  
"You can't be serious Har" Melody said.  
  
"I am Mel. Look at that" I said pointing to the viewing globe. "Innocent people are getting hurt but I have to power to save them at my fingertips. I can't sit back and let that happen." I said.  
  
"Oh I hate it when you're right. Ok Ok I'm in." Mel said.  
  
"Melody!" Logan said.  
  
"What? Har is right.don't you wanna make a difference? You always say you wanna be like your father.here is your chance to continue a legacy" Mel said.  
  
"I didn't think airheads could make sense like that" Logan said.  
  
"I'm not an airhead, just peppy" Mel said.  
  
"Whatever either way I'm in" Logan said.  
  
"Alright then. Let's do this" Tony said.  
  
"How do we do this?" I asked  
  
"Hold up these Power Morphers and call out Genesis Evolution and you will become Power Ranger Genesis." Zordon explained.  
  
"Alright.GENESIS EVOLUTION!!" We all called out. In a flash we were morphed into Power Rangers.  
  
"Stellar!" I cried out.  
  
"Amazing" Tony said.  
  
"Let's do it guys. This Viper guy is gonna be sorry he messed with our home" Alex said.  
  
We teleported to the park and stood in a formation. We saw a guy dressed in a black ninja suit with an army of reptile looking creatures standing behind him. He was dressed so you couldn't see his face.  
  
"Stop right there Viper!" Tony called.  
  
"And who are you?" Viper said.  
  
"We're the Power Rangers and we're giving you a one way ticket out of here" I said.  
  
"Notice my fear. Out of my way you pests." Viper said.  
  
"Pests are we? Let's see how pesky we can be" Alex said jumping up in the air and kicking Viper.  
  
"So that's how you want to play it? Army Versai attack!" Viper commanded his army.  
  
"Uh-oh" Melody said.  
  
"Uh-oh is right Pinky.you Rangers are about to be history." Viper said.  
  
"Don't just stand there you guys.fight them" Tony commanded as we went to battle.  
  
"Right" we all said as we went to battle. It was hard but not long before we took care of the Versai. Needless to say Viper wasn't too happy.  
  
"You Ranger may have won this time but I will be back. You can count on that. An next time your beginners luck won't help you" Viper said as he disappeared.  
  
"We did it." I said.  
  
"Yeah, sure did.lets get back to the command center." Tony said.  
  
"Right" we all said. We teleported back.  
  
"So Rangers, am I to assume you all accept this mission?" Zordon asked.  
  
"Yes Zordon, I think we accept." Tony said.  
  
"Yeah, we accept" Melody said.  
  
"Very well Rangers. There are three other people here you need to know. Alpha 5 and Alpha 10, they assist me in the Command Center." He said as two robots, one a tad smaller than the other, but otherwise identical, came out from a room.  
  
"Greetings Rangers I am Alpha 5" the larger robot said.  
  
"And I am Alpha 10, otherwise known as Alpha Jr." the smaller robot said.  
  
"And Rangers, you now need to meet your trainer. Ranger teams for the last 20 years have been trained by her, and some of your parents were even trained by her. You all know her I think. This is Michelle." Zordon said.  
  
"MOM!!!" I cried.  
  
"Yes, baby girl?" My mom asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! So that's why you disappear so much! You are training Rangers." I said.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"And.is that how you know their parents?" I asked  
  
"Mostly. Kim, Kat, Tommy, Rocky, Jason, and I were all on the same team but I did some training for Wes, Ashley, Carter, and Dana." She said.  
  
"Oh my god.this all makes sense now" I said  
  
"I hoped the day would never come you would have to assume these powers but I am glad you know the truth about your father and I now." she said.  
  
"This is too much." I said  
  
"Zordon, I de believe, now that my Purple Ranger Powers have been transferred I am not needed in battle or for training anymore." My mom said.  
  
"I agree Michelle.you have served as a valuable asset to Power Teams for many, many years and it is time for you to let these capable teens figure out their powers as you once did all those years ago. Know you are always welcome here Michelle and that your service was invaluable and appreciated beyond words. You are truly a skilled warrior that has protected the Earth at all costs. May the Power Protect you Michelle." Zordon said.  
  
"Thank you Zordon, but before I go I want to give you something new Rangers. These are wrist communicators." Mom said.  
  
"They look like watches Aunt Michelle" Tony said.  
  
"I know, but that's only a disguise. They allow you all to communicate with each other and Zordon and allow you to teleport whenever needed. Take care Rangers.see you all later kids." Mom said as she teleported out.  
  
"Woah.this is too much" Melody said.  
  
"There is one more thing Rangers. To hold the Power you must follow the Ranger's code of honor. 1. Never use your powers for personal gain. 2. Never escalate a battle unless Viper forces you to. And 3. Never reveal you identity to anyone- no one must ever know you are a Power Ranger." Zordon said  
  
"Sounds easy enough. Alright. I guess that's it. We're a team." I said.  
  
"Yup. Power Rangers." Alex said.  
  
We all put our hand in a circle.  
  
"A team. United." Tony said.  
  
"POWER RANGERS!!!" we all cried. 


	2. Truth, Lies, and Dates

Power Rangers Genesis Episode 2- "Truth, Lies, and Dates"  
  
"So we're really Power Rangers." Logan said. "Who woulda thought" Melody said. "Not I but then again I would have never guess my Mom was the legendary Purple Ranger." I said. "I know. And now it's your job" Alex said. "What I want to know is why Allison and Aaron don't seem surprised by all this." I said. "Um.do we really need to go there?" Aaron asked. "Yes we really do" I said "Harley, leave it alone." Allison said.  
  
"No." I said. "Alright fine.we're not exactly like your guys." Aaron said. "I guessed that a long time ago." I said. "Well.we're not from here." Allison said. "So where are you from? Neptune?" I asked. "More like KO-35." Aaron said. "KO what?" I asked "KO-35.it's another planet." Allison said. "I thought Ashley was from Angel Grove." Logan said. "She is.our dad isn't though." Allison said. "Andros is an alien?" Melody asked. "Well.I guess.thanks" Allison said. "Mel didn't mean it like that" Alex said. "Yeah she just meant..like we didn't expect you to be from another planet." Logan said. "Yeah.so that's why you never tell me where you last name came from." I said "Yeah.well you see we really don't have a last name." Aaron said. "Yes you do. It's Kay" I said "No.On KO-35 we don't have such a thing as last names. We go by first name only. When our parents decided to settle on Earth they needed a last name so our Dad chose the name Kay.in honor of KO-35." Aaron explained. "Oh." I didn't know what else to say. "I guess it all makes sense in some weird way" Melody said. "I guess so" Tony said.  
  
Let me bring you up to speed in case you haven't figured it out. My friends and I are Power Rangers. I'm the Purple Ranger. Oh yeah, and all our parents were Rangers and as you know Aaron and Allison are aliens. Who would have guessed? I bet my cousin Tony didn't expect this when he moved to Angel Grove.  
We had been talking at my house and decided to head to the Juice Bar. It's where we always hang out. We all walked in and saw Bulk at the bar. "Hey Bulk!" I called "Hey Harley." He said. "How's it going?" I asked. "Good. Your Dad was in here looking for you. He wanted to talk to you about your.your new condition." He said. "Condition?" I asked "Yeah.that Powerful one you found out about the other day." He said. "Oh.you know?" I asked "Yes I know. I was around way back when your parents had the job." He said. "Ohhhhh..ok. Thanks.I'll find him." I said. "Ok. Good girl" he said.  
  
I walked over to my friends and sat down. "Hey look over there. It's that new guy." Mel said. "Yeah.you ready to fork over your cash yet?" Alex said. "Hell no. I'm gonna win that bet." I said "OK.go for it Miss Big Shot." Logan said. "Fine I will." I said walking over to where Nick sat. "Hey Nick" I said "Hi Harley. How goes it?" he asked. "Good good..it'd be better if I had a date on Saturday." I said. "Are you asking me out?" Nick asked. "Um.yes.yes.I would say that is definitely what I am doing" I said. "I'm flattered. Alright. I will go out with you on Saturday." He said. "Alright wonderful.um.so wanna meet here at 7?" I asked. "Sounds good." He said I walked back over to the table.  
  
"15 bucks please cause someone has a date on Saturday night." I said. "You didn't." Alex said. "I sure did. Thank you very much." I said. "WOOOHOOO!!! You go girl!" Mel said. "Oh yeah boys.that'll be 15 bucks each.never underestimate a girl on the prowl." Allison said. "Alright shut up here's your money" Logan said as the boys forked over their money. "I am so glad I stayed out of that." Tony said. "With that I must be going. Thank you for the money boys but I have to go find my dad." I said getting up and leaving.  
  
I walked to my dad's dojo, the Blue Dragon. I went into the office. "Hey Daddy" I said. "Hey Princess." He said. "Bulk said you wanted to talk to me." I said. "Yes.Har.about your powers." he started. "I know isn't it great?" I asked "Yes.but you do realize that with this power you have taken on a huge job. I didn't realize it when I first took on the Red Ranger powers but it is work to keep the Earth safe and those evil guys are ruthless.sounds like this Cobra X and Viper are especially tough from what your mother has told me. I just want you to be careful." He said. "Of course Daddy.I promise I will be careful." I said. "I know.I just worry." He said. "Don't worry Daddy.I'll make you proud." I said hugging him. "I know baby girl.I have no doubt in that. I think you'll be an excellent Ranger. I think I've taught you very well." He said. "I think so too." I said I heard someone walk in.  
  
"Hey Rocky" Andros said walking in. "Oh..hey Andros." My dad said. "Hi Andros." I said awkwardly. "What's wrong Har..oh wait, the twins told you about KO-35" he said. "Yeah" I said sheepishly. "It's ok.but being from KO-35 doesn't change who you've always known us to be." Andros said. "I know that but everything I never thought could happen is happening and it's happening so fast" I said. "I know.you'll adjust in time." Andros said. "Yes.she will.so what can I do for you Andros?" my dad asked. "Well, I was talking to Wes and he and Jen both think that Logan needs some extra martial arts classes and for that matter Aaron could use some too so we were wondering if you would mind teaching then privately so maybe they will learn how to fight those new Versi that Cobra is sending out." Andros said. "Sure.no problem" My dad said. "Thanks..so Blue Dragon eh?" Andros asked. "Yep" dad said. "Um.what is so special about that?" I asked "Well I was the Blue Zeo Ranger at one time and then when I was the Red Ranger I had the Red Dragon Zord." He said. "Ohhh Blue Dragon.I get it" I said "It's nice" Andros said. "Thanks." My dad said. "Anyway I need to be going. I'll talk to you later Rocky." Andros said. "Alright. Bye Andros" Dad said. "Bye.Bye Har." Andros said. "Bye Andros." I said. He left and I turned to my father. "How exactly am I supposed to lead the Rangers when I have no clue how to be a Ranger?" I asked. "No one knows how to be a Ranger.you just do it. And I have faith in you. You will be fine." My dad said. "I guess..oh Daddy.I have a date Saturday." I said "A date? With who?" he asked "A new guy in school. Nick Winger." I said. "Oh really.you know the rule about dates Har, not until you're 16." Dad said. "But daddy.we're just gonna meet at the Juice Bar and hang out." I said. "That's it.just hang out at the Juice Bar? Alright, that's fine I suppose." Dad said. "Thank you Daddy" I said. "You're welcome baby.now why don't we go to the mats and work out some before my next class comes in." he said. "Alright. Let me go to the locker room and change real fast." I said.  
  
I went in to the locker room and put on my purple Gi and tied my black belt. I put my hair back in a ponytail and was ready to go.  
  
"Alright Dad. Let's go for it." I said  
  
We warmed up then sparred. We ended up calling a draw because my dad's class came in.  
  
"Gee girl when did you get so good?" my dad asked me. "What can I say? I learned from the best." I said smiling as I toweled off.  
  
"Yes you did." My dad said, "Now go shower. I'll see you at home for dinner." "Yes sir." I said walking back to the locker room and getting cleaned up. I headed back to the Youth Center. Mel, Alex, and Tony were still there.  
  
"Hey guys" I said "Hey Har.have fun?" I asked "Yeah, I sparred with my dad.it was great" I said "Did you win?" Alex asked. "No. It was a draw." I said "Wow.ok you wanna take me on?" Alex asked. "No. I just got cleaned up." I said "What are you chicken?" Alex asked. "What? No. I told you I just took a shower." I said "It's ok. We all know I would kick your butt" Alex asked. "Enough. Come on. I could take you without breaking a sweat." I said. "Oh? You're going down girl." Alex said.  
  
We got up and took our fighting stances. We started fighting. It wasn't exactly and easy fight but I took him down.  
  
"So.who's going down?" I asked "Shut up.go take another shower." Alex said bitterly. "No thanks I'm good.Hey Bulk! I'm gonna need some crow over here for Alex." I called jokingly. "We're out of crow Har but will some humble pie do? I have some fresh baked." Bulk called back laughing. "Shut up you all. I'll take you next time Har." Alex said. "Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it will be true" I said. "I have to go home anyway." Alex said. "Yeah so do I." I said walking back to the table, "C'mon Ton, dinner is gonna be ready soon." I said. "Alright.see you guys later." Tony said. "Alright.bye guys. Call you later Har." Melody said. "Alright, laters Mel." I said as Tony and I left.  
  
We were walking through the park to get to my house when some Versai attacked in the park.  
  
"Oh perfect.so much for being home on time. Let's take care of these guys." I said. "Alright let's do it" Tony said.  
  
We fought the creatures and waited to see what was going to happen next. Versai always came before a bigger plan was executed. We waited and nothing happened.  
  
"That was odd." I said "Yeah.but Zordon will contact us if anything happens. Let's go home. You're mom is gonna have dinner ready" Tony said. "Alright." I said  
  
We finished walking home. We went in and saw our parents already at the table.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" my mom asked. "Versai attack." I said "Oh man, is everything ok?" Uncle Tommy asked. "Yeah I think so.no monster yet but we're on stand-by" I said. "Alright.well you two should eat now. You don't wanna be hungry and weak if there is an attack" Aunt Kim said. "Yes mom." Tony said.  
  
We both sat down and Mom brought in the spaghetti she made.that's about all my mom can cook and not burn.she isn't exactly the world's best chef. Anyway we sat and ate while our parents discussed their Ranger days.  
  
"Do you guys remember the time Rocky was put under that fun spell?" Uncle Tommy asked. "Oh yeah.I hated that." Mom said. "Only because he was too busy playing that pachinko machine to pay attention to you." Aunt Kim said. "That spell wasn't so bad.I mean other than being turned into a pachinko ball." Dad said. "Yeah if it wasn't for me you'd still be pachinko balls." Uncle Tommy said. "Yeah yeah" Mom said. "So let me get this straight, you guys were turned into pachinko balls?" I asked "Yes.on top of other things" Dad said. "Yep, it's all part of being a Ranger" Aunt Kim said. "Oh boy." I said. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Tony said. "You guys will be fine.just like we were" Uncle Tommy said. "I know." I said as our communicators went off. "Yes Zordon?" Tony answered. "Tony, Harley.Viper has sent a monster to Angel Grove Park. Melody, Alex, and Logan are already there, you need to join them." Zordon commanded. "Yes Zordon.on our way." Tony said. "Alright, thanks for dinner Mom gotta go." I said as Tony and I got up. "Genesis Evolution!" we cried out. We teleported to the park and took a fighting stance. In front of us stood a lizard looking monster.  
  
"Sorry it took so long guys." I said. "Glad you could make it." Alex said. "Let's do it." Tony said as we pulled out our weapons and went to fight the monster. We were getting our butts kicked but then Allison and Aaron showed up. "Need a hand?" Aaron asked as he sky surfed in and shot a lightening bolt from his battle sling. "Sure do" Mel said. "Let's do it." Allison said. "Ranger Twin attack!" Ally and Aaron said combining their weapons and sending an attack that blasted that reptile. I thought we had it for sure but Viper showed up.  
  
"You think you can get rid of one of my monster that easily? Think again. Reptor! Arise and grow to a giant size!" Viper called. "Oh great." Mel said. "Well we have Zords.lets use them" I said "Right." Tony said. "We need Genesis Zord Power now!" we all called out. We got into the Zords to pilot them and formed the Genesis Megazord. "Genesis Megazord, power up!" we commanded. "Guys I think we need the help of the Mega Battle Blade." Alex said. "Good call Alex. Mega Battle Blade on line." Melody said. "Mega Battle Blade engage!" we all commanded. That is what we needed. The Reptor monster became ancient history. "You may have beat me this time Rangers but you have not seen the last of me." Viper said before disappearing.  
  
A few days later it was Saturday and I was about to leave for my date. I had on a pair of tight blue jeans and a purple t-shirt that I tucked in. I even put my hair up. I was excited. I was finally ready and I headed to the Youth Center. Nick was already there and waiting for me. "Hi Nick." I said sitting down with him. "Hi Harley. You look nice." He said. "So do you" I said smiling at him. "Thanks." He said. "So where are you from?" I asked "Not from here." He said. "I know that but from where?" I asked laughing. "From.From New Jersey" he said. "Cool. I've always wanted to see that part of the country.so what brought you to Angel Grove?" I asked "My father's job." He said. "Cool. Yeah my cousin just moved here because my Uncle's job." I said. "Interesting" he said. "So what is." I was cut off by the beep of my communicator, "Oh that's my watch. I'm supposed to check in at home. Excuse me while I use the phone" I said as I heard his cell phone ring. "Alright. Take your time. I'm sure this is my dad. He tends to talk for awhile. I'm just gonna go take the call outside." He said. I nodded. This was perfect. I went to the ladies' room and answered my communicator. "Yeah Zordon?" "Harley, Cobra X has sent an army of Versai to the park." He explained. "Now? Oh man, alright on my way" I said, "Genesis Evolution!"  
  
I got to the park and saw everyone else was already there. "Don't these guys ever give up? I have a date to get back to." I said. "Sorry Har, we'll try to get this done fast" Tony said. "Yeah so how's your date going anyway?" Mel asked. "Can we focus?" Aaron said. "Great till now." I said ignoring Aaron and kicking a Versai out of my way. Just then I felt a hot blast and was thrown a few feet. "Rangers, so great to see you again." Viper said walking up. "Damn. You again? Ok listen up Viper I really don't have time for your games right now cause I'm suppose to be on a date so can we cut to the chase?" I said. "No problem Purple Ranger. I'm somewhat on a date myself so we will make this brief." Viper said. "Good, let's do it then.Power Staff!" I called getting my staff and attacking Viper. He retaliated with a fireball. "Oh.you're going down. Battle Blade Strike!" I cried. The blade hit his shoulder and weakened him. "Fine Purple Ranger, I'm leaving but I will be back. You can count on that." He said disappearing. "Good work Har." Alex said. "It was weird, like he didn't want to be here. Like he had somewhere else to be." Allison said. "Yeah? Well I do have somewhere else to be. I have to get back to my date. Laters guys." I said teleporting back. I fixed my hair back up and I went out and saw Nick was already back. "Hey, sure took you awhile." He said. "Yeah well both my parents wanted to talk to me.they can be a real drag sometimes but overall I guess they are pretty cool." I said "Yeah.my dad is cool. I don't know who my mom is but I'm real close to my dad. I'm gonna be like him one day." Nick said. "Wow. That's so great that you have someone to look up to." I said. "Well don't you look up to your parents?" he asked. "Yeah.I guess I do. I wouldn't mind having a dojo like my dad and I totally would love to be as cool as my mom." I said. "You know you're pretty cool Harley." He said. "Thanks.so are you." I said. "So do you want to go out again sometime?" he asked. "I'd love to." I said We talked a few more hours and he walked me home.  
  
"So I'll see you in school?" I asked "You know it" he said. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. It was so great. The kiss broke. "Goodnight" I said softly. "Goodnight." He said. I walked in the house. I let my parents know I was home and then I went to my room and called Mel. Life was so great right now. After I hung up the phone I changed clothes and got in bed. 


	3. Top of the World

Power Ranger Genesis Episode 3- "Top of the World"  
  
".and so then he asked to go out with me again. I'm telling you Mel, it was perfect." Harley said. "That's so great Har. So when are you gonna hook me up with Tony?" I asked. "We've been over this. Never" Harley said. "Oh Har.come on.be a pal" I begged. "You actually would want to date him?" she asked. "Yes.he's sooo hot." I said "Ewww." Har said. "Oh get over it Harley." I said as someone knocked on her door. "Come in." she said. "Melody, your mom just called. She wants you home." Rocky said peeking his head in the door.  
  
Rocky is Har's father, and I'd never tell Harley this but he's kinda cute for his age. But she freaks out at the fact I like her cousin, can you imagine if I told her she had a hot father? It would be unreal. "Alright Mr. DeSantos.thanks" I said. "You know you can call me Rocky. Mr. DeSantos makes me feel old." He said. "Alright Rocky." I said gathering my things. "Well I guess I'll see you later Mel." Harley said. "Alright Har.bye..bye Rocky." I said grabbing my pink backpack and leaving.  
  
I went through the park and headed home.  
  
My name is Melody Grayson and Harley DeSantos is my best friend. We're freshmen at Angel Grove High with the rest of our friends. We're also all Power Rangers. I'm the Pink Ranger. I guess it's like a tradition or something. My parents were Rangers too. Carter and Dana Grayson, Red and Pink Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. My dad is the AGFD chief and my mom is a doctor and has her own practice. My dad can be pretty strict with other people but I'm his "angel" so he's looser on me. I think I see a side of him that no one else does. Anyway I walked into my house and saw my mom in the kitchen. "I'm home Momma." I said "Ok good. Dinner will be ready in a bit. Your dad is in his office. Why don't you go and tell him hello." She said. "Alright." I said walking into my dad's office. He was in there watching something on the History Channel. In other words something boring. "Hey Daddy." I said "Hey Angel." he said. I went and hugged him and sat in his lap. Don't laugh, I know I'm 14 but it's just something I've always done. I like sitting on my dad's lap. It makes me feel like a baby and everyone likes to be babied sometimes. "How was your day Angel?" he asked me. "Good." I said "Anything special happen?" he asked. "Not really just the same stuff.tryouts for that solo in choir are coming up." I said "Really, well are you ready for them?" he asked. "I think so. I've been working very hard on it." I said. "That's my girl. I know you'll get it." He said. "Thanks Daddy." I said "So how goes the battle with Cobra and Viper?" I asked "Well.alright I guess. Viper acted very odd in our last battle with him. Something is up with him." I said "Odd.well keep your guard up. If something is up chances are it's not anything good." He said. "I figured as much. I was thinking, maybe I should take some karate classes at Mr. DeSantos' dojo." I said. "Hmmm.that may not be a bad idea. Especially since Rocky knows about you being a Ranger.I think Aaron and Logan are going to be taking a private class with him anyway. I'll talk to him about getting you into that class." He said. "Thanks Daddy." I said kissing his cheek. "Anytime Angel." He said. "Carter, Melody..dinner!" my mom called. "Coming Dana." My dad called back, "Come on Angel, let's go. Your mom made chicken and noodles." Dad said. "Oh yum, my favorite." I said getting up and going to dinner. "This is so good Momma." I said as I started to eat. "Thank you baby" she said. "It is good Dana. But everything you cook is great." Dad said. "You should teach Mrs. DeSantos to cook. Harley is always complaining about her cooking." I said. "Michelle isn't the cooking type. Her skills lie in the arts and in fighting" Mom said. "True.she does all of that well." I said We finished eating dinner and I went to my room to do my homework.  
  
Some people think I'm an airhead or a ditz but it's only because I'm so cheery all the time. The way I figure it, why not be cheery? Life is good. But people translate my cheerfulness into being a ditz. Personally I don't understand it. I make straight A's and I work hard in everything I do but stereotypes will be stereotypes. It doesn't bother me that much. I finished up my homework and went to sleep. It had been a long day, but it was ok because there hadn't been a monster attack that day. Any day I don't have to morph is a good one because that means it's been peaceful.  
  
The next morning I got up and got dressed for school. I picked a pair of blue jeans that had pink sparkle thread woven into them, a pink glitter belt, my pink tank top and a white button up shirt tied at the bottom to wear over the tank. I brushed out my hair and applied a bit of make-up before grabbing my backpack and heading downstairs. "Ready for school Angel?" my dad asked. "Sure am." I said grabbing a pop tart. "Alright let's go." He said. "Ok.bye Momma." I said hugging her. "Bye Dana." My dad said kissing her. "Have a good day you two." Momma said back. Dad and I got in his red Jeep and headed to AGHS. We got there and he dropped me off. "Have a good day Angel. I'll see you at dinner." He said. "Alright. See you tonight Daddy." I said getting out of the car. I saw that Harley's car was behind us at the drop off. "See you after school Princess" I heard Rocky say to Harley as she got out of the car. "Alright.bye Daddy." She said as she stepped out with her purple backpack. That's one of the things Har and I have in common. We're both daddies' girls.  
  
I walked over to Harley. "Hey girl" I said "Hey." She said. "So you're going to your dad's dojo after school?" I asked "Yeah. I am. Logan and Aaron are going to take some extra classes from my dad and so I'm gonna go too so I can work out. I think Alex and Tony might go too.you wanna come?" she asked. "Sure why not. Sounds good to me" I said as we got to our lockers. I got my books organized and we headed to Ms. Appleby's class. She had been teaching at AGHS since before Harley's parents were students here. After that class I had choir. It's my favorite. "Remember tryouts are coming up for the solo.today you each get a chance to rehearse for your solo. Melody Grayson, would you like to go first?" Ms. Richards asked. "Sure." I said as I got up and stood by the piano. I sang a song called "On Top Of The World". It was an old song from a movie soundtrack. I finished singing. "Beautiful Melody. That was wonderful." Ms. Richards said. "Thank you Ma'am" I said  
  
After school I met up with the others and we headed to the Blue Dragon. Rocky's dojo. "Alright the key to martial arts is focus." Rocky started as our communicators beeped. "Oh perfect timing" Logan said. "It's ok." I said "What is it Zordon?" Harley answered into the communicator. "Rangers, Viper has sent down a new monster. This monster is called the Turtleizer. It can trap prey in a shell. Aaron and Ashley have already been trapped. Be careful Rangers. May the power protect you" Zordon said. "You heard the man, let's do it" I said "Genesis Evolution!" we called. We morphed and teleported to the monster. "Stop right there you over grown turtle. We're sending you straight back to the sewers." I called taking a battle stance. "It's over Turtleizer" Tony said. "Yeah, we're the Power Rangers." Alex started. ".and we're gonna cut you down to size." Harley said. "So you better beware." Logan said. "Cause we're not gonna let you get away." I finished. "Rangers.let's do it" Tony said. "Right" the rest of us answered. "Battle disk, full power. Battle disk, strike!" I cried throwing my weapon. It didn't even scratch its shell. "Oh man," I said "It's ok Mel. I'm all over it." Harley said, "Battle Blade strike!" she cried. Again nothing. "What's up with this thing?" Alex said. "I don't know.Saba, I could use some help on this buddy." Tony said drawing his sword. "You need to strike him on his upper left side Tony." Saba said. "Thank partner, let's go for it." Tony said doing as Saba had said. It worked the monster was destroyed and our friends were released from their shell prison. "Thanks guys." Aaron said. "Yeah, we owe ya one." Allison said. "Anytime" I said as Viper appeared. "You really think my monster is going down that easy? Not a chance" he said, "Turtleizer arise to a giant size." He said as the monster grew. "Wonderful." Logan said. "Let's do it." I said. "We need Genesis Zord power now!" we cried. "Genesis Megazord power up. Genesis Megazord battle ready." We configured. We fought the monster for awhile and finally weakened him enough to use the Genesis Blade. "Genesis Blade online" Logan said. "Genesis Blade on Stand-by" I said "Genesis Blade final strike!" we all commanded. That did away with the Turtleizer.  
  
After that battle we headed back to the dojo. "So how was the battle?" Rocky asked. "We won." Logan said. "I figured that much. Angel Grove is still standing." Rocky said. "Yeah, we creamed that Turtle." Harley said. "Now are you guys ready to train?" Rocky asked. "You're kidding right?" Logan asked. "No." Rocky said. "You have to because after that battle you can't expect us to fight more." Logan said. "Oh yes. Sitting in a Zord is so tiring." Harley said. "What? It is. Beside we had to fight that thing on foot." Logan said. "You mean before it grew? No.Mel, Tony, and I fought it." Harley said. "Stop it you guys." I said. "What?" Harley said. "Be nice, don't fight." I said. "Tell him to stop whining and I will be nice." Harley said. I sighed. "Enough children." Rocky said. "Yes sir." They both said. I laughed. Harley could be so stubborn sometimes.  
  
We ended up working out. I headed home afterwards. I told my dad about the battle and then I headed up to bed. I was so tired. I was about to turn off the light when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. It was my dad. "Angel..Melody.my Melody.I just want you to know how proud of you I am. You are a great Ranger but more importantly a great person and I love you Angel" my dad said as he sat on my bed and hugged me. "I love you too Daddy" I said hugging him. With that he kissed me good night and I went to sleep. Yes, life was good.I had it great. No wonder I was so cheery all the time. I'm always on top of the world. 


	4. On the Line

Power Rangers Genesis Episode 4- "On the Line"  
  
"So how did tryouts go Mel?" Allison asked. "Fine.I think I did really well" Melody answered. "Great. Well I'm sure you'll get that solo." I said. "Thanks. I hope so. It means so much to me." Mel said. "Has anyone seen Harley today?" Tony asked. "Um.no. I think she was gonna go hang out with Nick again." Mel said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes really. Why?" Mel asked. "I don't know.that guy just gives me a bad feeling." I said. "Me too but Harley knows what she is doing." Allison said. "No she doesn't Ally. If we both have a bad feeling that means something. It's one of our powers." I said. "Aaron, calm down." Ally said. Ally always thinks I over react. She's my twin sister so she thinks she knows me better than I know myself.  
  
I'm Aaron Kay, Green Ranger and when I say that reading people is one of our powers I don't mean Ranger powers. You see Ally and I aren't exactly Earth teens. We're half Earthling and half Kaotion, which means our mom is from Earth and our dad is from KO-35. We don't have every Kaotion power but we have a good amount of them and reading people is one of them. Maybe I shouldn't make such an issue about Harley dating Nick but I really do get a bad feeling from that guy. Maybe a touch of it is jealously. You see I've had a crush on Harley since we were in grade school. I don't show it very well but that's only because I know I have zero chance with her. She is so unique. She needs someone who will challenge her. Someone like Alex. Nick on the other hand.I don't know what it is about him. Something isn't right. But of course, as always, no one believes me and Ally thinks I've over reacting.  
  
Anyway, I was getting fed up with listening to everyone put down my senses.  
  
"Alright.I'm calm. And I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you at home Ally.bye guys." I said. "Alright see you Aar." Ally said. "See you later" Tony and Alex said. "Bye" Logan said. "Are you ok?" Mel asked. Figures not even my own twin would sense something was wrong but Melody would. She's the sensitive and caring one of the group. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to go clear my head." I said. "Alright.well if you need anything you know my number." Mel said. I know you may think she was hitting on me, but she really wasn't. She's like that with everyone. That's the type of good natured person Mel is. "Thanks Mel." I said picking up my green book bag and walking out.  
  
I went to the park and pulled my MP3 player out of my bag, put on my headphones and turned on some music. I needed to think about this. Ever since I was honest with Harley about my family's origin and she didn't totally flip out my feelings for her had been growing stronger. I cared about her so much.I even cared enough to be happy for her if she found happiness with a good guy that wasn't me but Nick just didn't seem like a good guy. If it were Alex or Logan or pretty much anyone else I would be thrilled for her but I just couldn't bring myself to be happy about this. I'm sure some of it was because I felt she was jumping into things too fast with him. Harley is a smart girl but if she gets in over head she's in trouble. She's too stubborn to ask for help even if she needs it.  
  
I finally stopped at Angel Grove Lake and sat down. I was trying to figure out what it was about Nick I didn't like. The only thing I could pinpoint was that I got the same feeling when he was around that I got when we were fighting Viper but that didn't mean a thing. Unless.Nick Winger had shown up at AGHS around the same time Cobra and Viper showed up in town. He might be one of their informants or something. But if I went and told Harley that she's push me in the lake. I had to find out who this guy really was.the only way to do that was to make friends with him. But before I did that I needed some advice from someone I really trusted. I got up and headed home to see if my dad was there. As far as I was concerned he was the wisest man in the galaxy. I walked in and saw my mom in the living room. "Hey Mom, is Dad home?" I asked. "Yes Aaron.he's in the backyard working on your galaxy glider." Mom said. "Oh great.something was making a weird noise last time I used it." I said. "You're only using it when you're a Ranger right.you can't sky surf in civilian form." Mom said. "I know." I said. "Alright.anyway he's back there." She said. "Alright.thank Mom." I said. I went to our back yard. It was really nice. My dad had his workshop back there which slightly resembled KO-35's sky ports. We had to make it a bit more workshop looking though so neighbors wouldn't get weird about us. No one except my friends and their parents and Bulk and Skull knew we were from KO-35. We all wanted it that way. I went into my dad's workshop.  
  
"How's it going.will it live?" I asked "Yes, I think so. You have been sky surfing too close to the water haven't you?" he asked. "Um.yeah.how did you know?" I asked "You blew some fuses." He said. "Oh.sorry" I said "It's alright.just try to fly higher over the lake." He said. "Yes sir." I said. "So what's up? You have something on your mind." He said. "Yeah.this Nick guy Harley is seeing. I have a bad feeling about him and I can't quite pinpoint it." I said. "Oh? Does Ally have the same feeling?" he asked. "Yes but she blows it off." I said. "Ally always does. She hasn't learned to trust her instincts yet." He said. "I think she got more of Mom's Earth side." I said "I think so do. Her abilities aren't as strong as yours. So what do you think might be wrong with Nick?" he asked. "Well.there's just something about him.and he showed up around the same time Cobra and Viper did." I said. "So you think Nick is Viper?" he asked. "Well.I don't know about that but that is a possibility, or he could be an informant for them." I said. "True.so how do you plan on checking him out?" Dad asked. "I haven't thought that far ahead. I was thinking, maybe, I could make friends with him so that I could find out more about him." I said. "That could work, as long as you go in with an open mind." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked "Well, go in to a friendship open to the fact you maybe wrong and your feelings for Harley are clouding your judgment." He said. He is the only one I've ever told about how I feel for Har. "Alright.I think I can do that." I said I know you can. I have faith in you." He said. "Thanks Dad." I said "Andros! Aaron! Dinner is here!" I heard Mom called. "Come on. Your Mom ordered in some Chinese food." Dad said. "Alright." I said as we walked in. I sat at the table. Ally just walked in the door. She threw her yellow book bag on the floor. "Ally." I said. I always got in trouble when I did that. "Allison, you know the rules. Book bags go in your room or in the closet, not in the living room." Mom said. "Yes ma'am" Ally said glaring at me. She put the bag in the closet next to mine and she sat down. "So how was everyone's day?" Mom asked. "You mean other than my twin losing his mind? Fine." She said. "What are you talking about Ally?" Mom asked. "He is convinced Harley's new boyfriend, Nick Winger, is some sort of evil or something." Allison said. "Boyfriend?" I asked in a squeaky voice. "Oh, yeah.after you left Harley came in with Nick. He asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted." Ally said. I felt the color drain from my face. "Aaron? Are you ok, you look sick" Mom said. "I'm feeling sick.save me some dinner. I'm going to my room." I said "Alright. Do you have a fever?" Mom asked. "No.I just need some rest." I said getting up and going to my room. I closed the door.  
  
This couldn't be. This guy was evil. I knew it.but worse than that Harley was dating him. Harley.Harley DeSantos.the Harley I always wanted. I walked to my punching bag and went to town on it. I was so angry. Not at Harley, and not even at Nick.at myself for not making a move faster. Maybe if I had Harley would be my girlfriend right now. If only I could do things over I knew she'd be mine. I had to warn her. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Rocky say as he picked up the phone. "Hi Rocky, is Har around?" I asked "Sure.hold on Aaron." He asked. "Har, telephone, it's Aaron!" I heard him call. "Hello?" Harley said. "Hey Har.listen I need to talk to you about Nick." I said. "Ok.isn't he great?" Har said. "Well.about that.I.I get a bad feeling from him. I think he maybe working with Viper." I said. "What? Aaron Kay.that is the worst thing you've ever said. You would think my best friend would be happy for me but no.just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to try to ruin things for me and Nick." Harley said angry. "Har, it's not that." I said. "Leave me alone" she said hanging up. I sighed and hung up. This was bad. I shouldn't have done that. I changed clothes and got into bed. Suddenly I just wanted to sleep. I was almost asleep when I heard the phone ring. I ignored it till I heard my dad come to my door and opened it. "Aaron, you awake? Telephone." He said. I sat up. "Yeah. I got it." I said picking up my cordless phone. "Hello?" I asked "Aaron? Hi it's Rocky." The voice said. I wondered why Harley's dad would be calling me. "Yes sir?" I said. "Harley said that you think Nick is working with Viper." He said. Great.I was gonna get it from Mr. DeSantos too. "Yes sir." I said "I agree with you. We met Nick briefly when I went to the Juice Bar today and something isn't right with that boy. Tell me exactly what you know." He said. "That's the problem sir. I don't *know* anything." I said. "But you have those Kaotion senses like your dad right?" he asked. "Yes. I do. And yes, I did sense something evil about Nick but all I have to go on is he showed up around the same time Viper did." I said "That's enough for me. We have to find out about this kid before Harley gets hurt. Do you have a plan?" he asked. "I'm forming one." I said "Good.it's better I don't know about it but keep me informed as you find out about him." Rocky said. "Alright.Sure thing Rocky." I said. "Ok.bye Aaron. See you at the dojo tomorrow." He said. "Alright.bye." I said hanging up. I felt so much better. I at least felt I wasn't crazy now. I put down the cordless phone on the charger and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning I got up and got dressed for school. I put on some baggy blue jeans and a green sleeveless shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth and put on my green sketchers then got my skateboard. "I'm taking my board to school today!" I called. "Alright.you feeling better?" Mom asked. "Much" I said "Have a good day." Dad said. I walked out of the house. I was gonna put everything on the line to save Harley.  
  
I got to school and saw Harley and Mel. First thing was first. I had to make up with her. "Harley, I'm sorry about last night. I was wrong. You're right. I should have left you alone but I just worry about you. You're one of my best friends." I said. Harley thought a second. "Alright.I forgive you.but next time think before you speak." She said. "Alright.I also gave it some thought and I'd like to get to know Nick better." I said. "Really? I'd like that a lot" she said. "OK.see you guys at lunch?" I asked. "OK.sounds good." Harley said. I smiled and headed to class. I couldn't wait until lunch. I was gonna find out everything I could about this guy. I had to. If something was off then he could hurt Harley.  
  
Lunch came around and I met up with Harley and Nick in the cafeteria. I want to make sure I got a chance to talk to Nick before everyone else showed up. I sat down. "Hey Har. Hey Nick." I said "Hey Aaron." Har said. "Hi Aaron." Nick said. "So, you're dating Harley now eh?" I asked. "Yes." He said. "How great for you to hook up with someone so fast after just moving here. Where are you from?" I asked "New York." He said. "You said you were from New Jersey." Harley said. Strike one. "Um, well you know, I lived across the bridge from New York. My home was in Jersey but I spent a good deal of him in New York." He said. Nice save. "That's cool. I've been to New York. It's nice. So what brings you to our sleepy little town?" I asked. "My father's job." He said. "Oh? What does he do?" I asked "He." Nick hesitated, "He's into the rebuilding business." "Oh really, well not much rebuilding to be done around here." I said. "You'd be surprised." Nick said. "I'm sure.so I'm sure it's been scary for you. Moving to a new place and then seeing all these monster attacks. This is relatively new. Monster attacks just started. But as always the Power Rangers come to the rescue. Thank god for the Power Rangers." I said. "Oh yes, thank god for the Power Rangers." Nick said almost sarcastically. "But monster attacks aren't common around here.though I'm sure they're about to be." I said "It doesn't bother me too much.I mean since I know the Rangers will keep us safe and all." He said. *Yeah I bet they don't bother you* I thought to myself. "Yes, we can always count on the Rangers." I said "Well, I would love to stay here and talk about the wonders of the Power Rangers but I forgot.I have a tutoring session to get to." He said. "Alright.I'll see you after school" Harley said kissing Nick goodbye. This was disgusting. "See he's not so bad." Harley said. "You're right. He's great." I said as Melody and Alex walked up. "Hey guys, well I'm gonna get going. I have...I have to get to the shop. I have a project I'm working on.bye." I said leaving. I was a member of the school's auto shop. I could fix nearly any Earth product. Sky boards on the other hand.well I had yet to master Kaotion devices. I was working on it but right now I had a dirt bike I was working on. I had found it in a junk yard and was fixing it up for a gift. Harley loves dirt biking but she always rented a bike because she hadn't been able to afford getting one of her own yet so I was fixing this one up for her. She didn't know about it yet. I was gonna wait till I finished it.  
  
After school I headed to the Blue Dragon. That's the dojo Rocky owns. I went and told him about my conversation with Nick. "You're right Aaron.something is off with him." Rocky said. "I know but I still have to find." I was cut off by my communicator. "Yes Zordon?" I answered. "Aaron, Viper is in the park with a monster and Versai. The others are there but they need your help." Zordon said. "Alright I'm on it." I said. "See you later." Rocky said. I nodded. "Genesis Evolution!" I called out. I ran out of the dojo the back way. "Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!" I called. I decided the Glider was the way to go. If I teleported right into the battle Viper would be expecting me and I was determined to unmask Viper. You see he always wore this ninja outfit that covered his face.  
  
I surfed up behind Viper and shot him with an energy bolt with my falcon sling. "Don't mess with the Rangers Viper. We'll always take you down." I said flipping off the glider and landing in a fighting stance. I started to beat up some Versai who stood in between me and Viper. "Don't mess with me Ranger, you've been lucky thus far. Don't count on winning this time." Viper said. "Oh really?" I asked as I jumped over the Versai and kicked him. I went for his face but only managed to cut it with the metal edge of my sling. He threw me back. "Insolent Ranger, you will pay for cutting my face!" Viper cried as he sent a lizard looking monster after us. "Meet Lizzor." "Oh great." I mumbled at Lizzor whipped out her tongue and wrapped it around me, sending energy though me. I screamed in pain. "Ha! Great job Lizzor. Get them all!" Viper called. "NO! STOP!" Harley cried. She ran towards Viper. "NO DON'T!" I called after her as I was still being electrocuted. Harley ran up to Viper and called on her Power Staff. She twirled it around and went after Viper with it. "You're gonna pay for hurting my friend!" Harley cried as she knocked Viper off his feet. "Oh and you are going to pay for that Purple Ranger." Viper said blasting her with a great energy. The other Rangers were blockaded by Versai and couldn't help either of us. Harley screamed and fell to the ground weakly but managed to get back up with the help of her staff. She went after Viper again but he picked her up and threw her against a tree. It seemed hopeless until I saw a familiar silver streak go by and Viper fall to the ground. I thought I knew what it was but there was no way.was there?  
  
"Don't you know it's not nice to hit girls?" a familiar voice said as I saw a figure jump off of a glider. "What is this? Who are you?" Viper asked. "Silver Ranger at your service, straight from KO-35 to help friends in need." She said. It was.my cousin. Calypso! "Oh no, another Ranger!" Viper cried. "That's right Viper. Now take your Lizzor and get lost unless you want to be space dust." She said. "Fine, I'll leave.for now.but I will be back and I will be ready for you.all of you." He said as he took the Lizzor and the Versai and teleported away. I fell weakly to the ground as Calypso ran over to me. "Are you ok cuz?" she asked. "I'll be fine.let's get to the Command Center." I said as all 8 of us teleported. "Thanks for saving us Silver Ranger, who are you?" Harley asked. "Power Down." Calypso said, "I'm Calypso.you can call me Cali. I'm Aaron and Allison's cousin." "You are?" everyone asked. "Yes she is. She's Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone's daughter." I said. "Great to see you Cali." Allison said. "Welcome to Angel Grove Calypso. Your mother informed me you all would be relocating to Angel Grove." Zordon said. "Yes, with Cobra and Viper my parents felt I would be needed here." Cali said. "So you're moving here?" I asked. "Yes. My mom and dad found a house already and are moving in right now. It's close to where you live." She said. "Cool. Well, you saved the day Cal. Good work." I said hugging my cousin. "Welcome to the team" Tony said. "Yes, you sure did come through for us today." Logan said. "Aw don't mention it. Just glad to be of assistances." Cali said.  
  
Later that day we all went to the Juice Bar. "Hey Bulk, can we have the usual?" I said. "Sure.and for your friend?" he asked referring to Cali. "Oh, this is my cousin Cali, she's come to help us with current projects." I said. "Oh I see.alright." Bulk said. He knew about us being Rangers. "I'll have whatever Aaron is having." She said. "Alright. 8 coming right up." He said. We walked over to the table. "I wonder where Nick is. He was supposed to meet me here." Harley said. "I don't know.I'm sure he'll be here." Mel said. Just then Nick walked in. "Nick over here!" Harley called. He came over and sat down. He had a horrible cut on his face. "Oh my god.baby what happened to you?" Harley asked. "Oh, I got in a fight.with my cat." He said. "Must be some cat, that looks pretty bad." I said. "I'll live." He said as Harley cleaned the cut up. I knew better.that was no cat scratch. That was the cut I made with my Falcon Sling. It was worse than I thought. Nick wasn't an informant for Viper.Nick was Viper. 


	5. Worst Nightmare

Power Rangers Genesis Episode 5- "Worst Nightmare"  
  
"Mom, where is my Gi?" I called from the laundry room. "In the dryer!" my mom called back. "Oh.alright. Thanks." I said pulling my black Gi from the dryer. I came out of the laundry room and saw my mom in the dining room. "Will you be home for dinner?" she asked. "Yeah I think so. I don't see why I wouldn't be." I said. "OK well if you change your mind make sure to call." She said. "Alright. Is dad gonna be home for dinner?" I asked "He should be. He's showing Tommy around the AGPD system today but he should be home." She said. "Alright, great. I'm gonna go change." I said "Alright sweetie." She said. I went up to my room to change. My mom is so great. She's smart and caring and has an accent my teachers love. She's from Australia. She moved to Angel Grove when she was in high school.  
  
I'm Alex Scott, also known to my friends as the Gold Ranger. Both my parents were also Rangers in their teenage years. My dad is Detective Jason Scott. He's Angel Grove's best detective. I think a lot of that is because he was the Red and Gold Rangers at one time. He is with his best friend, my Uncle Tommy, who just moved back to Angel Grove, showing him the ropes because Uncle Tommy is gonna be Dad's new partner.  
  
Tommy isn't really my uncle, neither is Rocky and Kim and Michelle aren't really my aunts but I call them that anyway because our families are so close and I've been calling them that for so long.  
  
My mom, Katherine, was the Pink Ranger in her days on the team. Now she owns a dance studio and teaches. Aunt Kim is going to expand on that and move in a gymnastics studio. The studio is called Crane Dance. The Crane is the first Zord my mom had. I guess girls get attached to their Zords. I personally don't get it.  
  
Anyway, I got my Gi on and headed to the Blue Dragon, Uncle Rocky's karate studio. I went in and saw Harley and Logan were there. "Hey guys" I said "Hey" they both said. "So Harley, how's that boyfriend of yours?" I asked "Perfect. He's so great." She said. "That's good." I said stretching. "Have either of you seen Aaron lately?" she asked. "No I haven't" Logan said. "You know what, come to think of it neither have I." I said "He's been acting funny ever since he found out I was dating Nick." She said. "Weird. I'll talk to him later. Anyway, I want a rematch Har." I said Last time I sparred with Harley she totally kicked my butt. It was at the Youth Center in front of our friends. It was humiliating. I needed a chance to redeem myself "Alright. Let's do it." She said. We walked to the mats and took our stances. Logan refed. "Ok.go." He said. We went at it. I couldn't deny, Harley was a very skilled fighter. One of the two people who actually challenged me, her cousin Tony is the other. In the end I lost again. I fell back on the mat. "How did that happen?" I said catching my breath. "Face is Scott, I'm the best." She said gloating. I gritted my teeth. "You are not the best. I'll take you next time." I said "Sure, just name the place and time." She said. Just then Rocky walked in. "Alex, you lost." He said. "I know Uncle Rocky, don't rub it in." I said "I'm not. I just saw where you went wrong. I think you can fix it." He said. "Oh really?" I asked "Yes really. Your deal is you have issues with fighting a girl. If that were Logan you'd have no problem" Uncle Rocky said. "Yeah because I suck at karate." Logan said. "Alright.true.alright if that were Tony..it would be a tough fight and you might still lose but you would fight cleaner because he's a boy. You go too easy on Har because she's a girl and she's smaller than you. You let her fool you with her size.don't be fooled. This little girl can fight." He said. "You think so?" I asked "Yes. I do." He said. "I'll work on that." I said. I walked over to a practice bag and was kicking it when Harley walked over. "Alex I need a favor." She said. "What is it?" I asked "Go to Aaron's and find out what is going on with him. He's one of my best friends and I don't like feeling like he's avoiding me." She said. "Why me?" I asked "Cause you're like my big brother." She said. "What about Tony?" I asked "Tony isn't as close to Aaron as you are. Pleeeeessssseeee!" she begged. I couldn't resist Harley begging. She was like my little sister. "Fine, fine..I'll go.just let me get cleaned up." I said "Thank you Alex." She said hugging me. "Only for you." I said. I went to the locker room and got cleaned up. I told everyone bye then I headed to the Kay's house. I rang the doorbell. Ashley answered the door. "Hi Alex." She said. "Hi Ashley. Is Aaron here?" I asked "Yes he is. He's in the work shop with Andros." She said. "Thanks." I said walking back there, "Hey." I said "Oh, hello Alex." Andros said. "Hi Alex." Aaron said. "Hi Andros.Aaron can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked "Sure.let's go to my room. I'll be back Dad." Aaron said. "Alright. Nice seeing you Alex." Andros said. "Likewise." I said as I followed Aaron. We went to his room and closed the door. "What's up?" Aaron asked. "That's what I want to know. What's up?" I asked "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean why are you hiding out at home? Why won't you answer Harley's calls? And why are you disappearing and not hanging out with us? We only see you at battles these days." I said "It.it's complicated." He said. "Tell me." I said "Promise you won't tell Har?" he asked. "How can I do that?" I asked. "You have to" he said. I sighed. What had I gotten myself into? "Fine. I promise I won't tell Harley." I said "Nick is really Viper." He said. He blurted it out like he had been waiting to talk to someone about it. "What?! You're kidding me." I said "I wish I was.in the battle where Cali showed up I cut Vipers face with my Falcon Sling. I cut it in the exact place where Nick has that cut." He said. "What? Oh my god.you have to tell Harley. She could be in danger. I mean if he knows she's a Ranger." I said. "I don't think he knows she's a Ranger yet and I tried to tell Harley but she said I was jealous because I don't have a girlfriend." He said. "Oh no.you have to do something." I said. "What can I do? She believes whatever he says. If he says that cut is a cat scratch then she thinks it's a cat scratch." He said. "You're right.I'll try to figure out something." I said. "What if we could unmask Viper? If we could do that then she would see who he is." Aaron said. "You're right.between the two of us maybe we can." I said. "Alright.we have to try.for Harley's sake." He said. I nodded. "Well I should get back to work. Dad is trying to show me some stuff about Kaotion electronics." He said. "OK I'll talk to you later.bye." I said getting up and leaving.  
  
I headed home, it was almost dinner time. I went inside and saw my dad watching TV and mom setting the table. "I'm home" I said. "Hey Alex." My dad said. "Hey Dad, how was your day?" I asked "Good. I'm going to like working with Tommy again." He said. "That's good." I said "How was your day?" he asked me. "Educational." I said "Um.ok" he said waiting for me to elaborate, I wanted to but I couldn't. With that I walked to the table and sat down. "So what was so educational about it?" Dad asked sitting down. "Just.nothing." I said as Mom put the meat pie on the table. Mom made the best meat pie.my friends thought it was gross but I liked it. It's a dish from Australia. My mom makes it from time to time. "What is nothing?" Mom asked serving some pie to my dad and I. "Alex is hiding something." Dad said. "Let him. He doesn't have to tell us everything." Mom said. "But Kat." Dad started. "No Jason, if Alex has a secret there is a reason for it." Mom said. I sighed. I felt bad. I normally told my mom everything. I decided I would talk to her later. I ate dinner and went up to my room. I logged on to the internet and almost instantly I had an IM from Harley.  
  
Purple_Pegesus: Hey, Alex. Find out anything? Golden_Fighter: About what? Purple_Pegesus: Aaron. Duh! Golden_Fighter: Oh. Nothing is up with him. He's just busy. I guess Andros is teaching him about Kaotion mechanics. Purple_Pegesus: Oh. Ok. Well that's good I guess. Golden_Fighter: Hey, you haven't noticed anything weird about Nick have you? Purple_Pegesus: Like what? Golden_Fighter: I don't know.anything. Purple_Pegesus: No. Why? Golden_Fighter: No reason. Purple_Pegesus: Did Aaron say something about Nick? Golden_Fighter: No, why would he? Purple_Pegesus: Because when I first started seeing Nick Aaron was saying some crap about Nick being evil. Golden_Fighter: Oh? Purple_Pegesus: It's so silly. But I think he's over it.  
  
Just then my mom knocked on the door. "Come in." I said then went to typing. Golden_Fighter: Listen, I gotta go. I need to talk to my mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Purple_Pegesus: OK. Bye. Golden_Fighter: Goodnight. With that I logged off and turned to my mom. "So did you wanna talk about it?" Mom asked. "Close the door." I said She did and came in and sat on my bed. "So what is it? What's upsetting you?" she asked. "It's.it's Harley." I asked "What about Harley?" she asked. "Well, not so much Harley but her new boyfriend.Nick.Aaron found out that Nick is really Viper." I said. "What? No. Viper has taken on a human identity?" she asked. "Yes. It appears so. And he's dating Harley. It's obvious he doesn't know that she's a Ranger." I said "Oh? But it's only a matter of time. Viper will figure out who you guys are and then Harley could be in danger. You have to tell her." Mom said. "Aaron tried.she only got upset and refused to believe it. The only way is for Aaron and I to unmask him. Then she will see who he really is." I said "That's a good plan. Just be careful.and you may wanna keep an eye on Harley, just as long as she doesn't know you are doing it." Mom said. "Alright. I can do that." I said "I know you can Love. Now why don't you put your laundry away and come and watch TV with your father and I?" she asked. "Alright. I'll be right down." I said as I put the folded clothes that were laying on my bed away. I went and watched TV with my dad and mom. About an hour later my dad's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Detective Scott here.yes.what?...alright..yes.dispatch some patrol cars. Detective Oliver and I will be right there." He said hanging up. I was worried. "I have to go. There is a crime bust going down. We're gonna take out the Menendez Family. Don't wait up." He said putting on his jacket. I looked over. My mom was holding back tears. "Be careful Jason." She said kissing him. "I will be.I love you Kat." He said. "I love you to Jase." she said. "I love you too Alex." Dad said. "I love you too Dad." I said. I went and hugged him. In a case like this there was always the risk Dad wouldn't come home.  
  
Dad left and Mom finally cried. We knew how dangerous the Menendez Family was. They were the leading mob family in California and they had based themselves in Angel Grove to be less conspicuous. I sat next to my mom and hugged her. "Do you wanna go over to Uncle Rocky's house?" I asked "No. I wanna stay here. I wanna be here when your dad gets home." She said. "We will be. It is gonna be a while though. I think we should go." I said "Well.alright. Let's go." She said. I nodded and we got in the car. We drove to Uncle Rocky and Aunt Michelle's house. Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim were living there right now too. We rang the doorbell. Tony answered. "Hey Ton" I said "Oh, hey man, your dad just left here. He picked up my dad." Tony said. "I know. We just came to visit." I said "Good. My mom could use some visitors. Aunt Michelle can't calm her down. She's so upset." Tony said. I nodded. Mom and I went in and Mom found Aunt Kim and Aunt Michelle. "Kat." Aunt Kim said. "Kimberly." Mom said. Both hugged each other and cried. "It'll be ok." Aunt Michelle said. "Yeah, they'll be fine. This is Jason and Tommy we're talking about. If anyone can take down the Menendez family it's them." Uncle Rocky said walking in the room. "You wanna go to my room?" Tony asked. I nodded. We both wanted to get away from all the pre-tragic sadness. We went to Tony's room and sat on his bed.  
  
"You'd think something already happened the way our moms are carrying on." Tony said. "I know. But they're just worried. It'll all be ok." I said. "I know that." Tony said as Harley knocked on the door and came in. "Hey Alex." She said jumping on my back. "Hey." I said. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought my mom could use Aunt Kim's company." I said "Oh. That's a good idea." She said. We all talked for awhile and eventually all fell asleep on Tony's bed.  
  
Next thing I knew I felt Uncle Rocky shaking me. "Alex.Alex wake up." he said softly I slowly woke up and sat up. "What is it?" I asked. He looked so serious.Uncle Rocky was never serious. "It's your father.he's been shot." Uncle Rocky said. It seemed like time stopped. I couldn't see, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. Finally everything came to the surface at once. "NO!!!" I screamed as I started to cry. Uncle Rocky hugged me and let me cry. Tony and Harley woke up. "What happened Daddy?? Harley asked. "Uncle Jason was shot." Rocky said. "What? No.." Harley gasped. "I'm so sorry." Tony said to me. "He's at the hospital. Michelle already took your mom over there. Do you want to go too?" Uncle Rocky asked me. "Yes.yes. I need to be with my mom." I said. "OK. Get your shoes on and I'll take you over there." Uncle Rocky said. I nodded. "I want to go too." Harley said. "No Har." Uncle Rocky said. "Yes Daddy." She said. "Alright fine. I don't want to argue with you. Get ready." Uncle Rocky said. Aunt Kim walked in the room. "Tony you get ready too. Your dad is gonna meet us at the hospital. He wants to see you." She said. "Alright Mom." Tony said getting ready. Soon all 5 of us were in Uncle Rocky's car and headed to the hospital.  
  
We got there and Uncle Rocky walked me in. I saw my mom and ran to her and hugged her. "Oh baby." She cried hugging me. "Is he." I couldn't being myself to finish that sentence. "He's alive right now. He's in surgery but they don't know if he'll make it out." She said "Oh god." I started crying again as I hugged my mom tighter.  
  
Tony and Aunt Kim met up with Uncle Tommy and hugged each other for the longest time. Then Uncle Tommy walked over to me and Mom. "I'm so sorry Kat." He said. "How did this happen Tommy?" Mom asked. "We raided the house but there were more people in the house than we planed for. There was a big shoot out and they got Jason." Uncle Tommy explained. "Did you guys get the family at least?" Kat asked. "Yes, all of them." Tommy said. "Good." Mom said.  
  
The next few hours were torture. Finally the doctors came out. "He made it though surgery but we still don't know if he'll make it. The next 12 hours will tell." The doctor said. "Can I see him?" my mom asked. "Not yet. He's in recovery under close observation. I'll let you know when you can see him." The doctor said. "Alright, thank you." Mom said. I hugged her again. "Why don't you go get some breakfast?" Mom said to me. I looked at the clock, sure enough it was 7 AM. "No. I'm staying here." I said as my communicator beeped. Tony and Harley were sleeping in chairs and woke up. "Don't worry about it Alex. We can handle this." Tony said. "No, my dad wouldn't want that. I'm going." I said "Alright.but you don't have to" Harley said. "I know.will you be ok Mom?" I asked "Yes.I will be now you need to go." Mom said. "Alright. I'll go." I said as I walked off with Har and Ton. "Yes Zordon." Harley answered. "Sorry to bother you right now Rangers. Allison informed me about what happened but I'm afraid there is no other choice. Viper is back with Lizor and they are attacking downtown Angel Grove. They have a new army of Versai with them. Allison, Calypso, and Aaron are already there and I will contact Logan and Melody to join you. May the power protect you." Zordon said. "You heard Zordon. Let's do it." I said. "Genesis Evolution!" we all cried out and teleported to where Viper was.  
  
I knew this was my chance. I had to unmask Viper. If I didn't he could hurt Harley and I wouldn't allow someone else I loved to be hurt. "You've met you match Viper." I cried calling on my Golden Rod. I fired a charge at him sending him flying. I ran over to unmask him but when I got to where he landed he was gone. "What the.where did he." I started to say as I was attacked from behind. "Never under estimate me Gold Ranger." Viper said. I turned and blasted him with the rod again. "And never under estimate the Power Rangers." I said. "Guys, we need to get rid of this Lizor." Harley said. "Alright, lets do it." I said. We combined out weapons and formed the Genesis Blaster. "Genesis Blaster.Fire!" We all cried. Lizor was gone. "Oh you insolent Rangers! Lizor arise and grow to a giant size!" Viper commanded. "Oh great." Mel said. "Let's do it guys." I said. "We need Genesis Zord power now!" we cried. We combined the Zords to make the Genesis Megazord. "Genesis Megazord Power up!" we commanded. "Genesis Megazord Battle ready." We said. "Genesis Mega Battle Blade attack!' we commanded. "You Rangers will have to do better than that." Lizor challenged. "Alright will do Lizor breath." I said. "Genesis Fire Blaster.final strike!" We cried. That did it. We toasted the monster. "You Rangers haven't seen the last of me. I will be back." Viper said.  
  
Harley, Tony, and I went back to the hospital. "Alex.your father is awake. He wants to see you." Uncle Tommy said. "Alright." I said. They gave me the room number and I walked back. My mom was already in there. "Dad." I said "Alex.how was the battle?" he asked. "We won." I said "That's my boy." He said. I went over and hugged him. "I was so worried Dad." I said. "I know Alex. I'm sorry." He said. "Don't be. I'm just glad you came though." I said. "So am I.I love you son." He said. "I love you too Dad." I said.  
  
Later, so that I could give my parents some time alone, I went over to Aaron's. We were in his room talking. "We didn't unmask Viper." I said "I know. We have to do it soon. If we don't Harley could be in danger." He said. "We will.we'll get it next time." I said. 


	6. Follow the Leader

Power Rangers Genesis Episode 6- "Follow the Leader"  
  
"I'm glad Uncle Jase is gonna be ok." I said.  
  
"Me too. I was so worried. You know if it hadn't been for your dad mine may not have made it." Alex said.  
  
"That's not true. Uncle Jase made it because of his will to be with you and your mom." I said.  
  
"Either way I'm glad our dads are partners." Alex said.  
  
"Yeah. So am I." I said  
  
Alex Scott is my best friend and recently his dad, Detective Jason Scott, was shot in the line of duty. I would never tell anyone this but sad as I was about Uncle Jase I was happy it hadn't been my dad.  
  
I'm Anthony Oliver, my friends call me Tony. I'm not exactly like every other teenager. I'm the White Ranger, leader of the Power Rangers. My parents were once Rangers too.in fact everyone tells me that my dad, Tommy Oliver, was the greatest Ranger of all time and that my mom, Kimberly Oliver, was the greatest Pink Ranger ever.as you can tell I have much to live up to. My parents are Ranger legends. My Aunt Michelle is considered the greatest female Ranger ever as well. My family is definitely a Ranger family. Oh yeah, that's another thing Jason and Kat aren't really my Uncle and Aunt.I just call them that but Aunt Michelle and Uncle Rocky are my Aunt and Uncle. Aunt Michelle is Dad's sister. We're living with them right now until we find a house of our own. I love them and everything and I totally love my cousin Harley, she's like a sister to me but I really want to have my room that is my room and not a guest room. We're supposed to close on a house soon though. I can't wait.  
  
Anyway, Alex was in my room hanging out. I think he was sick of being at the hospital. "Well I would love to sit here and chat but I have to go to Uncle Rocky's dojo. I told him I would help him teach a beginner's class today." I said  
  
"Oh.alright. I need to go to Aaron's anyway but I'll see you later." He said.  
  
"Alright. Bye." I said. I gathered my gym bag and headed over to the Blue Dragon.  
  
"Hi Uncle Rocky" I said walking in.  
  
"Hey Tony. Thanks for coming." He said.  
  
"No problem. I'm just gonna to change into my Gi and warm up." I said.  
  
"Alright. See you out there." He said.  
  
I went to the locker room and put on my white Gi and tied my belt then went to the mats to stretch.  
  
The class came in and I assisted the hour long class then we dismissed them. I went to the office and sat.  
  
"Thanks for your help Ton.those young kids are hard to teach sometimes and normally Har helps me but she was going to race today." Uncle Rocky said.  
  
"Oh, well that's fine. I had fun. Whenever you need help just let me know." I said  
  
"Thank Tony." Uncle Rocky said.  
  
After I cleaned up I headed to the motor track to see if I could catch Harley racing. Sure enough she made it to the final race. Mel was there cheering her on. I went to stand with Mel.  
  
"Hey Melody." I said  
  
"Oh.hey Tony.you came to see Har race?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." I said  
  
"Racer number 12 is Harley DeSantos, racer 14.." I didn't hear anyone's name but Harley's cause we were screaming so loud. Harley ended up winning. I don't know that I've ever seen her lose. She is a really good racer. It's a shame she doesn't have her own bike. She'd be even better but she just rents one before every race. After the race Mel and I went over to her.  
  
"Great race Har." I said  
  
"Totally, you made those guys eat mud." Mel said.  
  
"All in a day's work." She said smiling.  
  
"You wanna go to the Youth Center?' Mel asked.  
  
"Sure.you two go ahead. I have to return the bike then I'll meet up with you" she said.  
  
"Alright.see ya there" I said as Mel and I headed off.  
  
Melody and I went to the Youth Center and went in. Bulk was at the counter.  
  
"Hey kids, what can I get you today?" he asked.  
  
"Same as always.make it 3, Har is on her way from the track." I said.  
  
"Alright you got it." Bulk said.  
  
Mel and I sat at our normal table.  
  
"So how was karate class?" Mel asked.  
  
"Good. Those kids are a handful but they're good." I said.  
  
"I like working with kids too, but they can be a handful." She said.  
  
"So I guess Har raced well all day?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I don't know why she bothers anymore. She always wins. She'll be happy when she can advance to a more adult circuit." Mel said  
  
"Yeah.it'll be more fun for her.So do you have any hobbies?" I asked. I realized I didn't know much about Mel.  
  
"Yeah. I'm in choir and drama." She said.  
  
"That's right, you auditioned for that solo.when do you find out if you get it?" I asked.  
  
"Soon I hope. She won't tell us anything" Mel said.  
  
"That sucks. I hate when teacher keep up suspense like that." I said  
  
"Yeah. So how are you liking Angel Grove so far?" she asked.  
  
"Oh.it's alright. I guess I haven't had time to think much about it. I'll tell you one thing. I didn't expect so much excitement when I moved here." I said  
  
"Yeah.none of us were. But do you miss Florida.like your school and friends and girlfriend and stuff?" she asked.  
  
"I guess. I didn't have too many friends though and I didn't have a girlfriend to miss." I said.  
  
"Oh really?' Mel asked  
  
"Really.what would make you think I did?" I asked  
  
"I don't know. I just figured a guy like you would have a girlfriend" she said.  
  
"A guy like me?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, someone who is smart, athletic, sweet, and attractive." Mel said turning red.  
  
I laughed. "You really don't know me very well do you?" I asked.  
  
"You don't give yourself enough credit." She said.  
  
"But I'm none of those things." I said  
  
"You're all of those things." She said.  
  
"Thanks." I said as Harley walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, so what are you guys saying about me?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said honestly.  
  
"Good, did you guys order yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." I said as Bulk came over with our drinks.  
  
"Thanks Bulk." We all said.  
  
"No problem." He said.  
  
I glanced over at Mel. I wished I had more time to talk to her alone.  
  
As if on cue Harley's boyfriend, Nick, came in.  
  
"Hey Harley, you wanna go get a pizza?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds great." She said, "See you two later."  
  
"Alright.laters." I said. For once Nick helped me out. I didn't really like him too much but he made Har happy so I just pretty much ignored him.  
  
"So looks like it's just us." I said.  
  
"Yep." Mel said.  
  
"So who's your boyfriend?" I asked "Mine? I don't have one.why would you think I did. I've never had one around." She said.  
  
"Actually I kinda thought there was something between you and Aaron." I said.  
  
"Me and Aaron? No. We're only friends. Same with Logan and with Alex.all friends.nothing more." She said.  
  
"Oh.you're so smart and pretty and caring. I assumed some guys would have snatched you up." I said.  
  
"I'm just me. Most guys don't like a strong girl and even if I'm sweet and gentle and girly I have my own strong opinions." Mel said.  
  
"And guys don't like that.well I like that. I would hate a girl who can't think for herself." I said.  
  
"And that's why we're friends." She said.  
  
"Yeah.friends." I said. I was suddenly seeing Mel in a way I hadn't before. I was about to ask her out when Logan walked in.  
  
"Hey guys." He said.  
  
"Hey." Mel said.  
  
"Hi." I mumbled.  
  
"We need to get to Aaron and Allison's. They need our help." He said.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Mel said.  
  
"Right." I said  
  
We went to the Kay's house and Allison let us in. We went to her room. Cali, our Silver Ranger, was there.  
  
"What is the big deal?" I asked  
  
"Cali is gonna start school with us tomorrow and well.look at her." Allison said.  
  
"So she dresses in a Megaship uniform and her hair has silver streaks." Logan said.  
  
"And she has no last name." I added.  
  
"Right.we have to get her ready for school before our class mates see her and figure out where she's from." Allison said.  
  
"Alright Ally chill.first off most people don't know KO-35 exsists, second we just need a quick make over and you've asked the wrong guy to help you with that." I said  
  
"You guys have an easy job.go wait in Aaron's room and just tell us how she looks when we're done." Allison said.  
  
"Alright, that I can do." I said as Aaron, Logan, Alex, and I all headed to the other room. Mel stayed in with Cali and Ally. They dyed Cali's hair all blonde and gave her some jeans and a grey fitted t-shirt to wear. She came into the room.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked.  
  
"Oh wow.great." Logan said. He realized he was a little too enthusuatic about it and stayed quiet.  
  
"You look like a high school student." I said  
  
"Good.now she needs a last name." Allison said.  
  
"Dad said I could pick any last name I wanted." Cali said.  
  
"Alright so what do you want?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Um..let me think.Waters." Cali said.  
  
"Cali Waters? It works." Mel said.  
  
"Yeah.ok now she'll fit in with us." Allison said  
  
"I gave up my afternoon for this? You didn't need help with this Ally." I said  
  
"Oh whatever. You obviously know nothing." Allison said.  
  
I sighed. Allison made such confusing arguments no one could argue back.  
  
"Well I'm gonna head home. I think my dad is taking me to dinner tonight. I'll see you guys later." I said.  
  
I went back to the house and found my dad.  
  
"Ready?" I asked  
  
"Sure.let's go." He said.  
  
My dad is the coolest. Sometimes I swear he is still a teenager. Like today, we went to the skating rink and got pizza and my dad even skated with me. How many dads skate? Mine does and it rocks. We were on the rink zooming around.  
  
"Hey Ton.race ya." He said.  
  
"Alright, you're on old man." I said. I loved teasing him.  
  
"Old you say.we'll see about that." He said as we took out racing positions.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" he called as we went around the rink. I actually ended up losing.  
  
"See I'm not so old." He said.  
  
"Tell that to your pet dinosaur." I said.  
  
"Didn't I ever tell you? I never had a pet dinosaur. You mom was the one with the pet pterodactyl." He said laughing.  
  
"Ha ha, funny." I said  
  
We skated a while longer and then went home. My mom was in the living room talking to Aunt Michelle.  
  
"Hey Mom." I said going and hugging her.  
  
"Hey Ton.did you boys have fun?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." I said.  
  
"Yep and I took him to town racing." Dad said.  
  
"I let him win.at his age he needs all the reassurance he can get." I said.  
  
"Excuse me.I'm the same age as your father." Mom said.  
  
"Yeah I know.and dad told me all about your pet pterodactyl too." I said laughing.  
  
"Oh he did did he?" she said laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said as I went upstairs.  
  
I took a shower and got on some sweat pants. I sat in bed watching TV when there was a knock on my door and Harley came bouncing in.  
  
"You know one of these days you're gonna come in before I say come in and you're gonna walk in on me changing." I said  
  
"Oh whatever." She said.  
  
"So what's up?" I asked  
  
"Nothing. I just got home." She said.  
  
"Did you have fun?" I asked  
  
"Oh yeah.Nick is the greatest." She said.  
  
"That's good. I'm glad you're happy with him" I said.  
  
"What about you? Any girl you wanna hook up with around here?" she asked.  
  
I couldn't tell her I had a thing for her best friend. She would flip on me. "No, not yet." I lied.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You'll find someone" she said.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure I will." I said  
  
"Anyway I'm tired. Goodnight." She said.  
  
I sighed. Harley was too much sometimes.  
  
I turned off the TV and went to sleep. It had been an OK day. I don't know what Viper was doing but she stayed quiet. That was the important thing.  
  
The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I put on my blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I was ready to walk out the door when my communicator beeped. "Great." I mumbled.  
  
"Yes Zordon."  
  
"Tony, Viper sent a monster to downtown Angel Grove. You need to get Harley and meet the others there." Zordon said.  
  
"Alright. We'll be right there." I said, "HARLEY!!" I cried.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked running to my room.  
  
"Monster downtown." I said  
  
"Oh great.let's do it." She said.  
  
"Genesis Evolution!" we cried.  
  
We teleported to where the monster was. It was a giant snake.  
  
"Oh man, looks like we're going straight to the Zords." I said  
  
"Looks that way" Aaron said.  
  
"We need Genesis Zord Power now!" we cried. The Zords didn't come.  
  
"Where are they?" Mel asked.  
  
"Good question." I said  
  
"What do we do?" Allison asked.  
  
"Zordon where are the Zords?" I asked into my communicator.  
  
"They are recharging. They are not ready for battle. You will have to try to take on the monster without them." Zordon said.  
  
"OK leader lead us.how do we do this?" Logan asked.  
  
"Um.everyone, surround the monster with your weapons. On my count fire." I said.  
  
"Right" everyone said spreading out.  
  
"Battle Blade" Harley commanded.  
  
"Falcon Sling" Aaron commanded.  
  
"Battle Disk" Melody commanded.  
  
"Battle Dagger" Allison commanded.  
  
"Lion Sword" Logan commanded.  
  
"Fin Blade" Cali commanded.  
  
"Golden Rod" Alex commanded  
  
"Saba.ready?" I asked.  
  
"Ready, but this plan won't work White Ranger. You need to retreat and regroup." Saba said.  
  
"No. I know what I'm doing.one.two.three.fire!!!!" I cried.  
  
We released all the fire power we had.  
  
"You really think your puny weapons have an effect on me?" the serpent monster said before firing at Cali and Logan. They were thrown miles away.  
  
"NO!!!" I cried.  
  
"And you're next White Rangers." The serpent said.  
  
"Retreat!" I cried.  
  
We teleported to the Command Center.  
  
"Alpha, try to put a lock on Logan and Cali and teleport them here." I said.  
  
"I'm working on it Tony.Junior, go prepare the Med Bay." Alpha said.  
  
"Right away." Alpha Junior said.  
  
"This is all my fault." I said  
  
"No it isn't.don't blame yourself." Harley said.  
  
"It is. I should have listened to Saba.I'm a horrible leader. I shouldn't be a Power Ranger" I said as I put down my morpher and took off. I went to the basement of the Command Center. I needed time to think. I was alone for a second then I heard footsteps.  
  
"No one is perfect.not even leaders." Melody said sitting next to me.  
  
"But Logan and Cali were hurt and it's all my fault." I said  
  
"No.listen.you did what you thought was best. That's what a leader does. You know what? If you hadn't executed that plan that monster could have hurt all of us or killed someone. You make a great leader. Zordon chose you because he has faith and you and so do I.so do all of us." Mel said.  
  
"I'll never be the leader my father is." I said  
  
"No one wants you to be. No one wants you to be Tommy.just Tony.that's all we want.Tony." She said.  
  
For the first time I felt like I was good enough just as I was.  
  
"Alright.I can do that." I said  
  
"I know you can." She said softly as she hugged me.  
  
The hug broke but we sat very close looking in each other's eyes. I couldn't resist. I leaned in and kissed her.  
  
The kiss broke.  
  
"Wow." Mel said.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"Now.we have a monster to go finish." She said.  
  
"Let's do it." I said taking her hand and walking back into the Command Center.  
  
"Look who's back." Mel said.  
  
"Alright.you ready?" Harley asked.  
  
"Yep.we can take him down without our Zords.back to action." I commanded. We teleported back to the battle.  
  
"Alright.Allison, Aaron.the monsters weak spot is above it's left eye.get up there and take care of it." I said.  
  
"Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!" Allison and Aaron commanded.  
  
"Falcon Sling!" Aaron commanded.  
  
"Battle Dagger!" Allison commanded.  
  
They got hit the monster's weak spot and it exploded.  
  
"Way to go guys." I said.  
  
"Told you you could do it." Melody said wrapping her arms around me from behind.  
  
"What is going on here?" Harley demanded.  
  
"We'll discuss it later. Let's get back and check on Cal and Logan." I said  
  
"Right." They said.  
  
We went back to the command center and Cali and Logan were waiting for us.  
  
"You guys ok?" I asked  
  
"A bit weak but yes, fine." Cali said.  
  
"You did well Rangers." Zordon said.  
  
"Yes we did.now what is going on?" Harley demanded from me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
  
"Are you and Mel dating?" she asked.  
  
"Um..I don't know.are we?" I asked Melody.  
  
"I don't know.if you want to." She said.  
  
"I want to.but only if you want to." I said.  
  
"I want to." She said.  
  
"Ok then yes we are." I said.  
  
"What.no.ewww..how.gee" Harley whined.  
  
Everyone laughed and I wrapped Mel in my arms. She was amazing in everyway. For once, I felt like I belonged somewhere and I was really happy. 


	7. Learning to Clean

Power Rangers Genesis Episode 7- "Learning to Clean"  
  
"That'll be $204.78. Will that be cash or credit?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Credit." I said handing him my charge card. I was bored with the clothes in my closet so I decided to go buy some new ones.  
  
I paid and headed home.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" I called from the doorway.  
  
"How much did you spend?" my mom asked walking in the room.  
  
"200-something." I said  
  
"You're kidding." She said.  
  
"No..I'm going to my room. Call me when dinner is ready." I said  
  
"Alright." My mom said.  
  
My name is Logan Collins and I am also Angel Grove's finest Red Ranger.ok maybe I'm Angel Grove's only Red Ranger but whatever. Anyway I live in a mansion with my parents, Wesley and Jennifer Collins. My dad is a millionaire, he is CEO if Wesco. It's a company that pretty much makes everything imaginable. Anyway, because of my dad's money I'm used to a much more posh life style than my Ranger friends. I try not to be snobby but it's so hard when you have everything. Anyway I walked up to my room and sat at my computer and logged on. I just got on to check my e-mail but I received and IM from my friend Alex.  
  
Golden_Fighter: Hey Logan.  
  
Red_Moneybag: Hey Alex, what's up?  
  
Golden_Fighter: Can you believe Mel is dating Tony. I'm stunned.  
  
Red_Moneybag: So am I. I mean I think of Mel as a friend.not as the girlfriend type.  
  
Golden_Fighter: I know. But I guess they really like each other.  
  
Red_Moneybag: Yeah, I'm happy for them and all but.it's Mel. Our "sister".  
  
Golden_Fighter: Yes, I know.and Tony is my "bro" so I really hope they don't end up hurting each other.  
  
Red_Moneybag. Ok, yeah that would suck.  
  
Golden_Fighter: You can say that again.  
  
Red_Moneybag: Ok, yeah that would suck.  
  
Golden_Fighter: Smart ass.  
  
Red_Moneybag: LOL, you know you wouldn't have me any other way.  
  
Golden_Fighter: Yeah, yeah.anyway I have to go. I have to eat. TTYL.  
  
Red_Moneybag: Alright. Laters.  
  
I finished checking my mail and went downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Logan, we need to talk to you." Mom said.  
  
"About?" I asked  
  
"Wes." Mom coaxed.  
  
"Well." Dad started.  
  
"Wes tell him." Mom said.  
  
"Well." Dad said again.  
  
"Wesley Collins." Mom warned.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm getting to it Jen.You see Logan.your mom thinks.I mean your mom and I think that you are spending too much money. We're cutting off your credit cards." My dad said as if it was hurting him to say it.  
  
"No you don't think that.Mom made you say that.how could you do this Mom?" I asked.  
  
"Now Logan your mother might be right about this. I know I felt a lot better when I made it on my own. I think it might be a good lesson for you. From now on if you want something you do chores to earn it like your friends." Dad said.  
  
"C.chores? But I've never done chores.I don't know how." I said panicked.  
  
"No problem. I will teach you. It's about time you learned anyway." Mom said.  
  
"What chores?" I asked  
  
"Sweeping, mopping, laundry, dishes, cleaning the cat litter, raking the yard, cleaning your own room, stuff like that." Mom said.  
  
"S.sweeping? M.moping? You're kidding." I said.  
  
"No sir I'm not." Mom said.  
  
"I.I feel sick.I'm going to bed.see you in the morning." I said staggering upstairs.  
  
This couldn't be happening. This was my worst nightmare. No more credit card. How could they do this to me.this was cruel and unusual and the worst part was I couldn't talk to my friends about it because they wouldn't understand. They all had been doing manual labor their whole lives.but this was me.Logan Collins.I didn't do floors or dishes.  
  
This was too much. I climbed into bed without even changing clothes and fell asleep hoping to wake up in the morning and find out this was all a horrible nightmare.  
  
No such luck. I woke up the next morning and changed my clothes. I went downstairs expecting my breakfast to be on the table but it wasn't.  
  
"Where is my food?" I asked my mom.  
  
"What food?" Mom asked.  
  
"My breakfast." I said  
  
"Oh, in the kitchen waiting for you to cook it." She said.  
  
"Cook it? I don't know how to cook. Never mind I wasn't hungry anyway. Bye." I said storming out of the house only to see the limo was already gone. I decided to walk to school.  
  
I got halfway there only to run into Allison of all people. Ally was cool but horribly out spoken.  
  
"Hi Ally." I mumbled.  
  
"Hey.what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." I mumbled.  
  
"Something is.what is it? Your dad take away your credit card?" she asked.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Oh man, he did.I was only kidding.how horrible for you." She said.  
  
"What would you know about it?" I asked  
  
"Nothing per say but I know what it's like to have something important taken away and I know money is a big deal to you so I'm sorry for your loss." She said.  
  
I had no clue when Ally got so caring.  
  
"Um.thanks." I said.  
  
"But honestly, you don't need those.you will be fine without them" she said.  
  
"I hope so.Mom is making me do chores.it's horrible." I said.  
  
"Chores? That's no big.oh well maybe for you it is.don't worry. I'll teach you how." She said.  
  
"Really? That would be great. I'm sure you're a better teacher than my mom would be." I said.  
  
"Yeah really. When you get your chore list I'll come over and help you learn how to do everything." She said.  
  
"Wow, thanks Ally." I said  
  
"No big.now we better get to school." She said.  
  
I nodded and we headed off.  
  
After school Allison walked home with me.  
  
"You want me to go in with you?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. You can come in and teach me how to make my own snack because I highly doubt it's waiting for me." I said.  
  
"Alright.come on." She said laughing, but it was a good-natured laugh, not a cruel one.  
  
We walked in and sure enough no snack but there was a note on the table:  
  
Dear Logan,  
If you are hungry feel free to make a snack.you start chores today.  
Here's what to do: Sweep and mop kitchen and dining room Take out trash Do your laundry Clean your room Unload the dishwasher Reload the dishwasher and start it  
I'll be home around 6 and I expect all this to be done. Don't worry  
about dinner. I'm bringing home Taco Bell.  
Love you,  
Mom  
  
Now I was scared.  
  
"I can't do any of this." I said  
  
"Sure you can. None of it is hard. Let's start with number one. Where is your broom?" Ally asked.  
  
"Um.what's that?" I asked  
  
"Oh geez.ok I'll find it." Ally said as she pulled something out of a closet, "OK, this is your broom.you use it to sweep. This is how you sweep." She said showing me.  
  
"Alright I guess I can do it." I said.  
  
"Alright you try then" she said.  
  
Somehow I managed to do it.  
  
"Very good. Just like that.now." she went and we finished the whole list. My dad was right. It kinda felt good to do things on my own, though I would never tell him that.  
  
When we finished the list Ally said it was time for her to go home. I walked her to the door.  
  
"Thank you so much Ally. I couldn't have done this without you." I said.  
  
"No problem.what are friends for?" she said.  
  
"One more thing." I said  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell the others about this." She said.  
  
"Thanks Ally, you rock." I said.  
  
"I know I do.I'll see you later." She said.  
  
"Bye Ally, thanks again." I said.  
  
I went and sat in the living room and watched TV. I was still there when my mom walked in.  
  
"Logan Collins you have chores to do, what are you doing watching TV?" Mom scolded.  
  
"But Mom I finished all of them." I said.  
  
"You what? You did?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yes ma'am.go check." I said.  
  
"Ok." She said going around the house and checking. She finally walked back into the living room shocked, "Good job Logan." She said.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
Seeing Mom's reaction was the best reward of all. That look was priceless. No credit card could buy something that good.  
  
The next day was Saturday. I decided to do something to thank Allison. I went and bought her some flowers with my allowance money and I rang her doorbell. Of course her twin answered.  
  
"Hi Aaron.is Ally here?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, hold on. ALLY!" he called.  
  
Ally ran to the door.  
  
"Oh hey Logan." She said.  
  
She had on her cheer sweats and her hair was pulled back. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Um.I got these for you.just to show you how grateful I am for your help." I said.  
  
"Oh you didn't have to do that." She said.  
  
"I know.I wanted to." I said.  
  
"I thought you were gonna buy more clothes with your allowance." She said.  
  
"I guess some things are more important than money after all.like good friends." I said.  
  
"Oh.wow." Ally said as our communicators beeped.  
  
*Great timing Viper* I thought to myself.  
  
"Yes Zordon?" I said  
  
"Logan, Viper has sent a monster to the park. It's a Frog monster and it can trap people with its tongue and imprison them in his stomach. Alex and Cali have already been captured so beware. Get the twins and get there quickly."  
  
"Yes Zordon." I said  
  
"We should get to them.AARON C'MON!" Ally called.  
  
Aaron met up with us.  
  
"Genesis Evolution!" we all cried.  
  
We teleported to the monster.  
  
"Ewww, gross." Ally said.  
  
"Poor Cali." Aaron said.  
  
"About time you guys got here." Harley said.  
  
"Sorry Har." I said.  
  
"Guys.I have an idea.come here." Tony said huddling us.  
  
"Listen, my dad told me about a monster that was kinda like this that he faced. The only way to stop it was to heat him from the inside and freeze him from the outside." Tony explained.  
  
"Ok, how?" Ally asked.  
  
"One more of us has to get trapped and use a blaster on the inside of him while Harley uses it Pegasus Zord's ice crystals to freeze him." Tony explained.  
  
"I'll go." I volunteered. Don't ask me why I did that but I did. I shocked everyone.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. It's about time I earned my keep on this team." I said  
  
"Alright if you insist." Tony said.  
  
"I do." I said  
  
"Be careful Logan" Ally said.  
  
"I will be." I said as I baited the monster.  
  
"Hey wart brain. Over here." I said. Sure enough he stuck out his tongue and ate me. Once inside I took my sword and put it into blaster mode and started to heat things up.  
  
Meanwhile on the outside Harley called on the Pegasus Zord and chilled the Frogger out. The plan worked and the monster imploded freeing me and the other Rangers.  
  
"Good thinking Tony." I said.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Told you you could make a great leader." Melody said.  
  
"You think so Rangers? Don't celebrate yet. Frogger arise and grow to a giant size." Viper appeared and commanded. Nothing happened. "What.what is this.I said arise!" he said angry.  
  
"I think you're Frogger is just a little to chilly too grow." Aaron said.  
  
"You will pay for this Rangers.you will pay." Viper said disappearing.  
  
"Empty threats." I said.  
  
After the battle we all headed to the Juice Bar.  
  
"You seem happy Logan." Melody said.  
  
"As you always say life is good." I said  
  
"Even with things.the way they are?" Ally asked.  
  
"Yes.because for the first time I care about someone more than something. It's a good feeling." I said  
  
"Care to share who this someone is?" Alex asked.  
  
"She knows who she is I'm sure." I said as I noticed Allison blushing. I wasn't gonna rush into a relationship with her because I didn't want our friendship ruined but I knew that when I was ready for a serious relationship Allison would be my first call.  
  
*Author's note: OK so there's episode 7. I've given you 7 episodes in 2 days. That a lot and with my other projects I won't have time to continue at the pace. If you really want to read more I have up to episode 19 posted on my website. Go to my profile for a link. There is a place on that site for feedback as well. I will continue to update here. Just at a slower pace that the website. 


	8. To be with you

*Author Note: Hey guys, to everyone who has been reading. Thank you. Nothing is better than having someone actually read your work. I'm behind on posting chapters here because I want people to visit my fic site so I'm posting everything there first. I'll post a few episodes here in the next few days though. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this and future episodes.  
  
Power Rangers Genesis Episode 8- "To be With you"  
  
"Allison you need to clean the kitchen. It's your night." My mom called.  
  
"Yes mother." I said going into the kitchen.  
  
"Allison, when you finish that I need your help with something." My dad said.  
  
"Yes sir." I said.  
  
"And after that you need to put the laundry away." Mom said.  
  
"And what about Aaron? Where exactly is he and why isn't he helping with anything?" I asked.  
  
"He's over at Logan's house." Mom said.  
  
"So this exempts him from doing chores?" I asked  
  
"His dish night is tomorrow and you don't have to put up his laundry." Mom said.  
  
"Fine." I said starting the dishes.  
  
I'm Allison Kay, also proud holder of the Yellow Ranger powers. I live with my parents, Andros and Ashley Kay, and my twin brother Aaron. Aaron is good friends with Logan. I wasn't really upset because he was at Logan's I was upset because I wasn't. I kinda had a crush on Logan and I knew he liked me too. He's pretty much told me so. I guess I'm kinda hard to like. I can be stubborn and hard-headed. I don't have too many close friends, actually Aaron and my cousin Cali are the two people I'm closest too.other than Logan who I've been getting closer too recently. I have other friends but we're just not all that close. Melody and Harley are best friends and Alex and Tony are best friends so there isn't really room for me. I'm not even friends with anyone on the cheer squad I'm on. Most of those girls are so shallow and flaky I want nothing to do with them outside practice.  
  
Anyway I finished the dishes and moved on to the rest of my chores then I decided to check my e-mail. I saw Melody was on and I was bored so I IMed her.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: Hey Mel.  
  
Pink_Angel: Hey Ally. What's up?  
  
Cheering_Yellow: Nothing.just bored.you?  
  
Pink_Angel: Nothing here either. Just got home from Tony's place. He finally moved out of Harley's.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: Are you for real? I bet he's happy.  
  
Pink_Angel: Oh yeah, totally. I was helping him set up his room. He says it's great to have his own room back.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: I bet. I would die if I didn't have my room decorated how I wanted it.  
  
Pink_Angel: So would I.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: So you two are still happy and all.  
  
Pink_Angel: Totally. Tony is so great and Harley is finally speaking to me again.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: She was pretty upset wasn't she?  
  
Pink_Angel: Yep. I don't know why.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: I understand it. I mean I'd be pretty mad if she were dating Aaron, ya know.it's like you just don't want your family dating your friends.  
  
Pink_Angel: I guess.so what about you and Logan?  
  
Cheering_Yellow: What about me and Logan?  
  
Pink_Angel: Is Aaron about to be pretty mad?  
  
Cheering_Yellow: What are you talking about?  
  
Pink_Angel: Oh c'mon, every one can see you two have the hots for each other.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: And? That doesn't mean we have to date.besides I don't know that I could do that to Aaron.  
  
Pink_Angel: We will see.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Pink_Angel: Anyway I have to go. My dad just got home and I need to go talk to him.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: Alright.bye Angel.  
  
Pink_Angel: Ha ha.you're funny. Bye.  
  
Cheering_Yellow: I know, I'm a riot.laters.  
  
I logged off the internet and started my homework. I just finished it when Aaron walked in my room.  
  
"You ever hear of knocking?" I asked  
  
"Oh so sorry Princess Ally." Aaron said.  
  
"Whatever, what do you want?" I asked  
  
"Just to give you a message from Logan but if you don't want it that's fine." He said.  
  
"Oh fine, I'm sorry. What did Logan say?" I asked  
  
"Just that he wants you to meet him at the Youth Center after class tomorrow." He said.  
  
"For real? Alright." I said.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Aaron asked.  
  
"What? No.why would you ask that? Of course not." I said.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care if you date him. If he hurts you I will kill him but aside from that I don't care." Aaron said.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah.if you two like each other go for it. I just want you both happy." Aaron said.  
  
"Oh.thanks Aar." I said  
  
"No prob. Now Dad said he wants us in the workshop. I am gonna do my homework then I'll meet you guys down their." He said.  
  
"Alright.thank Aar." I said.  
  
"Anytime." He said walking to his room.  
  
I went to my dad's workshop.  
  
"Yeah Dad?" I asked  
  
"Where is your brother?" he asked.  
  
"Finishing homework. He'll be down in a second." I said.  
  
"Ok, well I need you to try out this new galaxy glider. Zhane brought new prototypes from KO-35 and I modified it a little. Give it a try." He said.  
  
"Are you sure Dad? Mom said we can only sky surf in Ranger form." I said  
  
"So morph. Zordon wouldn't mind." He said.  
  
"Um.alright.Genesis Evolution! Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!" I summoned.  
  
I soared around on the glider for a second before it stopped and I fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
"Ugh.Power Down." I said  
  
"Ally are you ok?" dad asked running to me.  
  
"Yeah.I think so." I said  
  
"Maybe it still has some bugs in it." Dad said.  
  
"You think?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll get Aaron to help me look at it in a second." He said.  
  
"Andros! Zhane is here!" my mom called as Uncle Zhane walked out to the workshop.  
  
"Hi Uncle Zhane." I said  
  
"Hi Ally.Cali is inside." He said.  
  
"Oh, great.See you guys later." I said running in to see Cali.  
  
"Hey Cal" I said  
  
"Hey Al" she said as we went up to my room.  
  
"So how are you?" I asked  
  
"Fine.how are you.did Logan ask you out yet?" she asked.  
  
"No.I don't think he will." I said  
  
"Yes he will.he likes you.you like him.that's what it takes" she said.  
  
"Yeah but we both have bigger issues on our mind. Like stopping Viper and Cobra." I said  
  
"True.but that didn't stop Mel and Tony and that totally didn't stop Harley from getting Nick." Cali said.  
  
"True but.no.I don't need a boyfriend." I said  
  
"No you don't need one but I know you want one." She said.  
  
"What about you miss know it all? There has to be someone you like." I said  
  
"Well Alex is kinda cute.but way out of my league." Cal said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked  
  
"Because.look at him.he's hot and a black belt and the son of one of Angel Grove's finest detectives.he needs someone like Harley.watch.Harley and Nick will break up and in no time Alex will be dating her." Cal said.  
  
"Harley and Alex aren't like that. He's like her brother.she wouldn't ever date him." I said  
  
"We'll see.besides I'm just a surfer girl.I'm not good enough for him." Cal said.  
  
"Calypso!" I said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You are so much more than just some surfer girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I said  
  
"Thanks Ally." She said.  
  
"It's true." I said  
  
I heard a knock.  
  
"Come in." I said  
  
"Hey gals." Aaron said.  
  
"Oh my God he knocked!!!" I said.  
  
"Ha, ha.funny Ally." Aaron said.  
  
"I know.I'm a riot.now would you please tell Cali that any guys would be lucky to have her. She thinks she not good enough for.for this guy she likes." I said.  
  
"What are you talking about Cali. You're beautiful and smart. Who ever this guy is would be lucky to have you." Aaron said.  
  
"Told you." I said  
  
"You two are my cousins. You have to say that." Cali said.  
  
"Ally doesn't have to say anything." Aaron said.  
  
"Is that an insult or a complement?" I asked  
  
"Isn't it great when you can't tell." He said.  
  
"Shut up." I said hitting him with a pillow.  
  
"I doubt that.this guy even likes me anyway." Cal said.  
  
"If you tell me who it is I will find out." Aaron said.  
  
"Um.I don't know." Cal said.  
  
"Tell him.really, he will be cool about it." I said.  
  
"Alright.but no laughing." Cal warned.  
  
"Promise" Aaron said.  
  
"It's Alex." She said.  
  
"Alex? As in Alex Scott?" Aaron said.  
  
"Yes.see he is too good for me." Cal said.  
  
"No he isn't.Alex just doesn't seem like your type." Aaron said.  
  
"Yeah, because I'm a surfer girl." Cal said.  
  
"No, because you're fun and cheerful and strong and he is so serious." Aaron said.  
  
"But there is more to him than just the serious side. I've see it." Cal said.  
  
"I suppose.I can try to find out what I can." Aaron said.  
  
"Thanks Aar." Cal said.  
  
"No problem." Aaron said.  
  
"Anyway I should see if my dad is ready to go him yet. I know Mom wanted us home by 7." She said.  
  
"Alright.see you tomorrow Cal." I said  
  
"Bye guys." She said leaving.  
  
"So Cali likes Alex.that's a match up I never expected." Aaron said.  
  
"Yeah but it could work." I said.  
  
"It could.I hope it does for Cali's sake. She really seems to like him." Aaron said.  
  
"I know." I said  
  
"Anyway I need to go help Dad finish that glider so it doesn't cut off in mid-air anymore." Aaron said.  
  
"Alright.that sounds like a good idea." I said  
  
Aaron walked out and I got my pajamas on and brushed out my hair. I got in bed and watched TV for awhile before I finally fell asleep.  
  
The next day, after school, I met up with Logan at the Youth Center.  
  
"Hey Log." I said  
  
"Hey Ally." He said.  
  
We sat down.  
  
"I.I really want to ask you something." He said.  
  
*Oh man, this is it.* I thought.  
  
"OK." I said  
  
"Well, it's just. I li.." He was cut off by the communicators, "Um.we should get that." He said.  
  
"Yeah." I said as we went to find a safe spot.  
  
"Yes Zordon?" I asked  
  
"Allison, Logan, Viper found a way to make Frogger grow. You need to get downtown with the others so that you can form the Genesis Megazord." Zordon commaned.  
  
"Right Zordon.on our way." I said  
  
"Great timing" I heard Logan mumble  
  
I felt bad.  
  
"Genesis Evolution!" we cried.  
  
"Let's take the glider. I need to try it anyway." I said.  
  
"Alright.um. I don't have a glider." Logan said.  
  
"That's ok." I said pulling him outside with me.  
  
"what?" he asked confused.  
  
"Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!" I cried pulling Logan in the glider with me. "Just hang on to me." I told him.  
  
"Allison!!!" he cried as we headed to the others. We got there and jumped off.  
  
"Don't ever do that again Ally." He said.  
  
"Aww was little Logan scared?" Cali asked in a baby voice.  
  
"You should get out more, Galaxy Gliding is easy." Aaron said.  
  
"Maybe for you space children." Logan said.  
  
"Later guys.right now we have to take out that Frogger." Tony said.  
  
"Right.We need Genesis Zord Power now!" we all cried. We entered the cockpits of the Zords.  
  
"Genesis Megazord power up! Genesis Megazord battle ready!" we commanded.  
  
"Let's get rid of this Frogger once and for all. Let's try my firebird's fireballs followed with the Pegasus's ice crystals." Melody said.  
  
"Alright. Let's do it." Tony said.  
  
"Firebird, fire blast.engage!" we commanded.  
  
"Pegasus ice crystals.charge!" we commanded.  
  
The monster was weak but still standing.  
  
"It didn't work.let's use the Mega Battle Blade." Tony said.  
  
"Mega Battle Blade.final strike!" we commanded.  
  
It worked and the Frogger was gone again.  
  
We got out of the Zords and sent then to recharge. Then Viper appeared.  
  
"You Rangers think you are so smart.you Rangers thing you have won? Well here's a newsflash for you.you haven't even tasted a portion of my power. You will pay for destroying my monsters and you will pay for ruining my father's perfectly laid plans." Viper said.  
  
"Get lost Viper. We destroyed your monsters and we will destroy you too." Tony said.  
  
"Yeah so just go back to where ever you came from and leave us alone." Alex said.  
  
"I don't think so Rangers. I think you all will be begging for mercy soon. Until we meet again Powerless Rangers." Viper said disappearing.  
  
"He got away again.god I hate that guy." Harley said.  
  
I noticed Alex and Aaron exchange looks. Aaron knew something he wasn't telling me. I would deal with him later.  
  
We all ended up back at the Juice Bar.  
  
"You think that was the last of the Frogger?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yup, but not the last of Viper." Tony said.  
  
"He'll be back. And I don't think he was kidding about having more power. We need to be prepared." Cali said.  
  
"We need to find out why Viper wears that ninja suit and never shows his face.what is he hiding?" Harley said.  
  
Again Aaron and Alex exchanged looks.  
  
"Do you guys know something you're not telling us?" I asked them.  
  
"What? Us? No." Aaron said.  
  
"Right.I know you twin.what do you know.you shouldn't hide anything from us when it concerns Ranger business." I said.  
  
"I know." Aaron said.  
  
I sighed. I'd press him more at home. A few minutes later Bulk walked over.  
  
"Logan, your mom just called. She wants you home." Bulk said.  
  
"Thanks Bulk.I guess I'll see you guys later. Finish talking later Ally?" Logan asked.  
  
"Of course.later." I said  
  
"Bye" everyone said as Logan left. I sighed.  
  
"Viper has great timing." I mumbled.  
  
"He was gonna ask you out?" Mel asked.  
  
"I think so." I said.  
  
"Don't worry about it.he will.the right time will come up." Har said.  
  
"I'm beginning to doubt that very much.I'll see you at home Aar." I said  
  
"I'll come with you.bye guys." Aaron said following me.  
  
We headed home.  
  
"You ok?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Fine.now tell me what you are hiding about Viper." I said.  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  
"Don't give me that.what is it?" I asked  
  
"You can't tell the others.only Alex and I know.we're trying to find out a way to get proof before we tell the others." He said.  
  
"Alright.twin swear." I said. It was out sacred way of promising not to tell.  
  
"Viper is Nick.or rather Nick is really Viper." He said.  
  
"WHAT! Nick Winger?" I asked  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked  
  
"Yes.in a battle I cut Viper with my Falcon Sling.I cut him in the same spot that Nick got that "cat scratch"." Aaron explained.  
  
"Oh my god.you were right about him." I said.  
  
"Told you.and I tried to tell Harley but she won't listen." He said.  
  
"Not surprising.alright we just have to unmask him." I said  
  
"Alex and I have been trying that but the guy is good. We haven't been able to catch him long enough yet." Aaron said.  
  
"We have to keep trying. If he finds out who Harley is before she finds out who he is then she's good as dead." I said.  
  
"I know.I know." He said.  
  
"Perfect.see I so totally don't have time for a boyfriend, I have to save my friends first." I said as we got home. 


	9. Love Bites

Power Rangers Genesis Episode 9- "Love Bites"  
  
"Galaxy Gilder Hang Ten!" I commanded. I was testing a new Galaxy Glider for my Uncle Andros since my cousin Allison refused to get back on it until it had passed a safety test. It started off good then it went haywire and I couldn't control it. I screamed.  
  
"UNCLE ANDROS!!!!! HELP!!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Cali! Hang on!" Uncle Andros called.  
  
"I CAN'T!!!" I cried as I lost my balance and fell off and the glider crashed into a tree. I landed with a thump on the ground.  
  
"Cal are you ok?" Uncle Andros asked.  
  
"Me, oh yeah fine. The ground broke my fall." I said rubbing my back.  
  
"Let's get you some ice for your back." Uncle Andros said.  
  
"Alright." I tried to get up but my leg was cut real bad.  
  
"Owww." I said.  
  
"Oh man, that looks bad.I'll carry you in." Uncle Andros said picking me up.  
  
He took me in and cleaned up my leg. Just then my mom walked in to pick me up and saw my leg.  
  
"Oh my god.Andros what did you do to her?" she asked.  
  
"Calm down Karone.she fell off the Galaxy Glider and hurt her leg. She'll be fine." Uncle Andros said.  
  
"Are you ok baby?" My mom asked.  
  
"Yes Mom. I'm fine. It just hurts." I said  
  
"I told you Andros if you want to test that glider test it yourself." Mom said.  
  
"Karone, chill out. She is fine. Nothing horrible happened." He said.  
  
Mom is Uncle Andros' sister and they are close but they always fight. I am Cali Waters. I chose my last name because I love to surf.oh yeah, I'm not from Earth. I am from a planet called KO-35. We don't have last names there so when I came to Earth I picked Waters for my last name. I'm also the Silver Ranger, defender of the universe.  
  
"Mom really. I'm fine.can we just go home?" I said.  
  
"Alright baby.let's go. I'll deal with you later Andros." Mom said.  
  
"What? Gee.I didn't do anything." Uncle Andros said.  
  
Mom and I went home, she helped me to the sofa and I sat down. "Zhane we're home!" Mom called to my dad. Dad came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Cali what happened?" my dad asked me seeing my leg.  
  
"I fell of the glider." I said  
  
"Andros still didn't get that thing working?" he asked.  
  
"No and I'm gonna kill that brother of mine if he doesn't stop using the kids as Ginny Pigs." Mom said.  
  
"She'll be fine Karone. It isn't like Andros forced her to try it out." Dad said.  
  
"Exactly. I volunteered." I said.  
  
"But he's the adult." Mom said.  
  
"Calm down Mom." I said.  
  
"But." Mom started.  
  
"Dad can you help me to bed. I'm very tired all of a sudden." I said. I was tired of going back and forth with my mom.  
  
I got to my room and changed clothes and sat on my bed. I grabbed a picture book. I had a bunch of pictures of my friends and I. I turned to a picture of Alex. I had the biggest crush on him. Alex Scott, Gold Ranger.the man of my dreams. But I would never be his girl. I would never be good enough for him. I was just a surfer. I was his cute surfer friend and I would never be anything more to him. A girl could dream though.  
  
I decided to call Allison. I dialed the number but to my shock Ally didn't answer, it wasn't even Aaron or my Aunt or Uncle.it was Alex.I DIALED THE WRONG NUMBER!!!!  
  
Oh my god, what was I gonna do.only one thing to do. "Um.hey.Alex.this is Cali. I.was just wondering if you understood that assignment in math." I said thinking of a quick excuse.  
  
"Yeah, sorta.you having trouble? You can come over here.I'll help you." He said.  
  
This was too much. A minor mistake and I could spend the evening with Alex.  
  
"Um.I would love to.let me see if my dad can take me.I hurt my leg and so I don't think I can walk that far." I said.  
  
"Oh.my mom can come get you if you want." He said.  
  
"Really? Alright cool.thanks." I said  
  
"No prob. I'll see you in a few minutes." He said.  
  
"Alright." I said hanging up.  
  
Suddenly I felt much better. I changed clothes again and went downstairs.  
  
"Mom I'm going to Alex's. Kat is gonna pick me up." I said.  
  
"Are you sure you feel up to it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." I said sitting down. My leg was starting to hurt again.  
  
A few minutes later the door bell rang.  
  
My dad got it.  
  
"Hi Kat, Alex.come on in.she's over there trying to get up. Her leg is hurt pretty badly." Dad said.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Alex asked.  
  
"I think I got it." I said but he came over and helped me to the car anyway.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"Anytime." He said  
  
We went to his house and he helped me up to his room so I could lie down while we worked. We did the math homework then started talking.  
  
"So how exactly did you hurt your leg?" he asked.  
  
"I was testing a new make of galaxy glider for my Uncle Andros and I fell off." I said  
  
"Oh man, that sucks." He said.  
  
"Yeah it kinda hurts." I said.  
  
"I bet." He said.  
  
"Yeah.anyway thanks for helping me." I said.  
  
"Anytime.hey have you gotten a chance to talk to Harley lately?" he asked.  
  
"No." I said  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"Why?" I asked  
  
"No reason. I was just wondering if she has said anything about Nick." He said.  
  
"You want them to break up don't you?" I asked  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"You like her don't you?" I asked  
  
"WHAT? NO!" he cried.  
  
"You don't. I thought you did." I said  
  
"Ewww, disgusting. She is like my little sister.how could I date her.sure she's pretty and sweet but she's my sister. I want her to dump Nick because he's not a good person and I don't want to see her hurt." He said.  
  
"Oh.I didn't realize." I said.  
  
"It's ok.people confuse our relationship a lot but really, we're just friends." He said.  
  
"So who do you like?" I asked  
  
"Hmmm.no one right now. I guess I haven't really been looking." He said.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
"Since we're on the topic miss gossip, who are you after?" he asked. I turned red.  
  
"Um.no one." I said  
  
"And that shade of red is because of your injury.seriously, who?" he asked.  
  
"Seriously no one." I said.  
  
"Alright, alright.fine I won't bug you about it anymore." He said.  
  
"Thank you." I said  
  
Later he took me home and I went back to my room and got in bed. I had such a good time with Alex. He was so wonderful. I fell asleep and had wonderful dreams of Alex all night.  
  
The next day was a Saturday meaning I was off to the beach. My leg felt a little better and the waves were great so I was not about to pass up a day of surfing. I got to the beach with my board and hit the waves. I was surfing when I caught a really wild wave and lost control of my board and I had trouble with balance because of my leg. I was knocked off and pulled under the water. I couldn't surface. I couldn't breath. I thought I was a goner when I felt someone wrap their arms around me then I blacked out.  
  
I woke up coughing as I heard my name.  
  
"Cal.Cali.can you hear me.Cali.wake up." I heard a male voice say.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and saw Alex. He had saved me.  
  
"What happened?" I asked  
  
"You fell off your board.what were you doing out there anyway? With your leg in that condition you could have killed yourself." He said.  
  
"I know.I couldn't help it.the waves were so great today." I said.  
  
"Guess you really love that water huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." I said  
  
"Well I think you've done enough. I'll walk you home." He said.  
  
"Alright." I said trying to stand up but I just fell back down.  
  
"I don't think you can walk.I'll help you.here." He said putting me on his back. He carried me all the way home.  
  
"Thanks Alex." I said  
  
"You're very welcome." He said as our communicators beeped, "You stay here, don't even think of fighting." He said, "Yes Zordon?" he said.  
  
"Alex, Cali.Viper is at the park. He has an army of Versai with him. The other Rangers are there but Viper is in the battle and they can't hold him off." Zordon said.  
  
"Zordon Cali is hurt." Alex said.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." I said.  
  
"Let Calypso fight, but please be careful." Zordon said.  
  
"Yes Zordon" we both said.  
  
"You heard Zordon, be careful." Alex said.  
  
"I know." I said  
  
"Genesis Evolution!" we both called out.  
  
We teleported to the park.  
  
"Help is here guys." I said  
  
"Silver and Gold are gonna save the day." Alex said.  
  
"What fun, two more Rangers to play with." Viper said.  
  
"That's what you think.Golden Rod.power up.fire!" Alex called attacking Viper. Viper dodged the fire.  
  
"Amateur" Viper said.  
  
"Fin Blade!" I called trying to attack Viper myself.  
  
"Here fishy, fishy, fishy." he said sending a blast my way but Alex jumped in front of me.  
  
"NO!!!" I cried.  
  
"ALEX!" the other Rangers cried.  
  
Alex lay on the ground motionless.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that Viper!" I cried.  
  
"Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!" I called.  
  
I took out my blaster gun and zoomed past him back and forth shooting. I was going so fast he couldn't catch me.  
  
Suddenly I was knocked off my glider by a great burst of energy. An evil looking man appeared out of no where.  
  
"You let these impotent Rangers beat you Viper. This should be no challenge for you." The man said.  
  
"Dad.I.I can handle them. I got one of them." Viper said pointing to Alex.  
  
"Yes, but there are 7 left. I will show you how it is done." The man said as she shot out the greatest energy I've ever felt and hit all of us.  
  
We all screamed.  
  
"Rangers we have to do something." Tony said.  
  
"But what? He's too powerful." Harley said.  
  
The charge of energy hit us again.  
  
We screamed.  
  
"Another one of those and we're finished." Melody said.  
  
Suddenly everything went dark and we heard a wolf howl.  
  
"You will never take over the world Cobra.I will make sure of that." A male voice said.  
  
"No.not you again.how did you find us here." we heard Cobra say as he was attacked.  
  
"We will be back Rangers and when we return you won't be saved by your wolf friend." Cobra said as he and Viper retreated.  
  
The sun came out again but whoever it was that helped us was gone.  
  
"Who was that?" Harley asked.  
  
"Who knows.but he saved our butts." Tony said.  
  
"ALEX!" I cried running to his side.  
  
"Oh no.we need to get him back to the Command Center." Aaron said.  
  
"Right." We all said teleporting in. Alex was teleported to Med-Bay.  
  
"Viper got him pretty good. His vital signs are weak," Alpha said.  
  
"This is all my fault. That blast was meant for me." I said.  
  
"You can't blame yourself. You didn't push him in front of you. He wanted to save you." Melody said.  
  
"But why?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe he cares about you? We are a team." Harley said.  
  
"Maybe." I said  
  
The rest of the day I sat at Alex's side waiting for him to wake up. A few hours later he finally did.  
  
"Alex?" I asked  
  
"Yeah?" he asked weakly.  
  
"You're awake.thank god.I was so worried." I said.  
  
"How long have I been out?" he asked.  
  
"A few hours." I said.  
  
"You've been here the whole time?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah.I mean after all you did save me." I said.  
  
"Better me than you." He said.  
  
"Thank you." I said  
  
"No problem." he said weakly.  
  
"You should rest some more." I said.  
  
"Alright." I said  
  
"Alex.why did you save me?" I asked  
  
"Cause I care about you Cal.I have from the first time you saved us." He said.  
  
It was official, Viper fried his brain cause that sounded to me like he liked me.  
  
I just smiled.  
  
"Cali, Zordon is holding a Ranger meeting in the Control Room." Alpha Jr. came in and told us.  
  
"Alright." I said getting up. I noticed Alex trying to get up, "I don't think so." I said  
  
"I'm going.help me please." He said.  
  
"Fine.." I said helping to the Control Room.  
  
"Alex, how are you feeling man?" Tony asked.  
  
"Horrible.what's up Zordon?" Alex asked.  
  
"That was just the beginning Rangers.now that Cobra has decided to enter the battle none of you are safe.you must all stay alert." Zordon said.  
  
"Who was the wolf guy who saved us?" Aaron asked.  
  
"I am not sure right now but don't count on him to come back.you may have to continue fighting on your own." Zordon said.  
  
"Yes Zordon." Tony said.  
  
"It'll be ok guys.we can do it." I said  
  
"Of course we can.now get Alex back to the Med-Bay before he faints." Harley said.  
  
"Alright." I said taking him back.  
  
"Really, I'll be ok." He said trying to walk on his own. He ended up slipping and we fell into each other's arms. I think we both forgot about our pain in that moment. We didn't think we just kissed. Something inside told me that this was right. Maybe a surfer girl was good enough for Alex after all. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Harley.  
  
"Don't mind me, just coming to bring antibiotics." She said.  
  
"Oh.right.thanks." Alex said sitting down on the medical table.  
  
I sighed. Harley always had great timing. Alex just smiled at me. I don't think either of us knew where this was going but it was going. 


	10. Fight for Truth Part 1

Power Rangers Genesis Episode 10- "Fight for Truth-Part 1"  
  
Harley ~~~~~~~ "I think Alex is gonna be ok." I said walking into the Control Room of the Command Center.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Tony asked.  
  
"I walked in on a heated lip lock between him and Cali." I said  
  
"Oh really? About time." Allison said.  
  
"Did I miss something?" I asked  
  
"Cali has liked Alex since she got here but she didn't think she was good enough for him." Allison said.  
  
"I see.well they looked good to me." I said  
  
"That's great but we have bigger issues to worry about, like taking out Viper and Cobra." Tony said.  
  
"Right.any ideas oh fearless one?" Logan asked.  
  
"Not at the moment. If it wasn't for that wolf guy we'd be history by now anyway." Tony said.  
  
"But there has to be a way to beat him. Cobra has some weakness.surely." I said  
  
"I don't know Har.he was pretty powerful." Tony said.  
  
"I know." I said.  
  
"Viper and Cobra seem to be pretty important to each other. If we can trap Viper maybe Cobra will cave." Melody said.  
  
"In theory that's a great idea but we haven't exactly been able to take out Viper yet and teamed up with his father I just don't see how we can do it." Tony said.  
  
Let me catch you up here..Cobra finally attacked us and the only reason we're alive to tell the tale is because of some mysterious wolf guy. Now it's up to us to stop the scaly duo and I, Harley DeSantos, co-leader of the Power Team, am clueless.  
  
"We have to do something. At this rate the world is doomed." I said.  
  
"The world was doomed the day we were chosen to be Power Rangers." Logan said.  
  
"Logan Collins what a horrible thing to say." Allison scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry Ally, some of us are better Rangers than other but I for one am not cut out to be Red Ranger." Logan said.  
  
"Sure you are. All of us are, we just have to find a working strategy." I said  
  
"Rangers, things are quiet for now, why don't you all leave.go rest and try to calm down. I will call you if you are needed." Zordon said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said  
  
"Yeah I could use a breather too." Tony said.  
  
Everyone nodded and we teleported out.  
  
I went to the Juice Bar hoping to see my boyfriend. Sure enough he was there. I walked over to him.  
  
"Hey baby." I said kissing him.  
  
"Hey Har.I was hoping I'd run into you. I have to go out of town for a few days. Actually I don't know when I'll be back. There is some..family business I need to tend to." He said.  
  
"Oh.alright.well do what you have to. I'll collect your assignments in class and I'll be waiting when you get back." I said.  
  
"Thanks Harley, you are the best." He said.  
  
"No problem." I said kissing him again as he got up and left. I was kind of upset but I knew that this was actually a good thing. Now I could focus on taking out Viper and Cobra.  
  
Viper (Nick) ~~~~~~ I kissed Harley goodbye and left. I needed to focus on taking over the Earth. I couldn't be bothered with trivial things like high school. I must admit, hard as it is, I would miss Harley. She was the one human I had no intent of destroying. I felt she could be a wonderful wife to me and would make an excellent ruler when I controlled the Earth. I had already convinced my dad to spare her. He was less than pleased but decided she could be my reward for my loyal service. I went back to base.  
  
"Everything is in place father.soon the Power Rangers will be no more and the world will be ours." I said.  
  
"Good, good. There is nothing those Rangers can do to stop us now." My father said.  
  
"Nothing." I said. Our plan was about to take shape.  
  
Tony ~~~~~ I was at the Grayson house with Melody waiting for Zordon to summon us. We just wanted to be together right now. I could feel she was scared.  
  
"It'll be ok Mel.they won't win." I said.  
  
"You don't know that.this could be the end." She said.  
  
It scared me to hear that from her. She was always so optimistic.  
  
"Don't talk that way baby.it will be ok.we will take them down." I said  
  
"I hope so.but if we don't and something happens I want you to know how much I care about you." She said.  
  
"I care about you too Melody." I said holding her.  
  
Melody ~~~~~~~ I never meant to worry Tony but I was so scared. I just wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to stay there forever and never leave. I knew as long as I was there I was safe. I mean as a Power team we were strong but Cobra was very strong. We'd never faced power like that before. This could be the end. There was one more thing I had to tell Tony.  
  
"I love you." I said  
  
He seemed shocked for a second then kissed my head.  
  
"I love you too Melody.' He said.  
  
Logan ~~~~~~ I was at home with my mom and dad but I kept thinking of Allison. If anything happened during our battle with Cobra she would never know how I felt. I didn't think I could live with that.  
  
"Mom I'm going to Allison's" I said.  
  
"Alright.be safe." She said hugging me.  
  
"Of course." I said.  
  
I went over to the Kay's house and rang the bell. Ally answered.  
  
"Hey Logan." She said.  
  
"Hi Ally, I need to talk to you." I said  
  
"Alright." She said.  
  
"Let me just say this because every time I try something happens and if Cobra wins I would hate to go without you knowing how I feel about you what I have been trying to ask you for the last week is if you would be my girlfriend because I really like you a lot Ally and I would love to be your boyfriend." I said without taking a breath.  
  
Ally stood there for a second, I think trying to understand what I just said.  
  
"I thought you would never ask. I like you too Logan." She said.  
  
I took her in my arms and hugged her.  
  
Allison ~~~~~~ I hated this battle with Cobra but at least if I went, I went knowing Logan cared. He finally asked me out. I could tell he wasn't gonna make the first move to kiss me so I kissed him.  
  
"And I don't want to have never have done that." I said.  
  
He smiled and kissed me back.  
  
Aaron ~~~~~ I saw Logan and my sister locking lips and wished I could tell Harley how I felt. I wished I could tell her that her boyfriend was trying to kill us and that his father probably would. I wished I could tell Harley I loved her and that I had since grade school and then take her in my arms and kiss her.but I couldn't. Sure, Allison had Logan, Mel had Tony, and Cali had Alex.but I was destined to walk alone. I wished I could find that lone wolf that helped us so I could take some tips. It seemed I was destined for the same fate. This was gonna be one horrible fight and I would be the first to sacrifice my life, I had no one to live for.  
  
Cali ~~~~~ "Don't even think of fighting.you're too weak." I told Alex.  
  
"I have to fight.I can't just lie here while Cobra takes over the Earth. I'm going." Alex said.  
  
"If you feel you must.please be careful." I said.  
  
"Alright. I promise." He said.  
  
"Good, I would hate to lose you." I said.  
  
"So are we a couple?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe.but maybe we should just be friends..you know get to know each other better first." I said  
  
Alex ~~~~~ I admit I was not happy with Cali's idea of just being friends but I knew she was right. We needed to get to know each other better.  
  
"Alright.friends." I said hugging her.  
  
I knew we were in for the fight of our careers and right now I just wanted to be with people I cared about, right now there was no one I cared more for than Cali.  
  
Harley ~~~~~~~ I sat at the bar of the Juice Bar.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Bulk asked.  
  
"Not at all.the world is about to be taken over my Cobra and I'm not sure how to stop it." I said  
  
"That's bad.but you and your team will find a way.you always have." He said.  
  
"Our parents did.we're not cut out for the job." I said.  
  
"Sure you are.you just have to look inside and find your inner Ranger.ask any former Ranger.they will tell you about a time it seemed hopeless but they still came out on top. Every Ranger wants to give up at some point.the key is to never give up. I know it sounds childish and cliché but, never give up." Bulk said.  
  
"Never give up?" I asked.  
  
"Not until you take your last breath." Bulk said.  
  
"Alright.I can do that." I said, "Thanks Bulk."  
  
"Anytime Har," he said.  
  
After my enlightening conversation with Bulk I decided to go to the Blue Dragon and see my dad. I walked into the dojo and went to my dad's office.  
  
"Hi Daddy." I said walking in.  
  
"Hi Princess.I heard about Cobra." He said.  
  
"Yes.it's sure to be a huge battle." I said  
  
"Just fight smart and don't give up no matter what. Fight to save the world with every last breath." He said.  
  
"I know. I will. I won't give up." I said  
  
"That's my girl.I have something for you." He said.  
  
"Alright." I said  
  
"This is the lightening ribbon your mother used to fight with. It still holds power. Use it if you need. From me I give you this, my Zeo blade from my Blue Ranger days. It served me well as I hope it will you. I love you my dear Princess." He said hugging me.  
  
"I love you too Daddy." I said hugging him. I started to cry. I realized right then just how much I loved my father. "I will make you proud." I said  
  
"I know you will Princess." He said kissing me.  
  
After I left the Blue Dragon I went to sit alone in the park. I needed to mentally prep myself for battle.  
  
Melody ~~~~~~ I was still sitting with Tony when my dad walked in.  
  
"Angel, can I speak with you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure Daddy, I'll be back Tony." I said following my dad to his office, "What is it?" I asked.  
  
"This is a tough battle you are facing. I want to give you something to help. This is my old rescue blaster. Use it to help you if you need to." He said.  
  
"Thank you Daddy." I said.  
  
"I love you Angel." He said hugging me.  
  
"I love you Daddy." I said hugging him.  
  
Alex ~~~~ I was still in the Command Center's Med Bay when I heard someone enter.  
  
"So what is this? You think because I get hurt in the line of duty you have to also." A familiar voice said. I looked up. It was my father.  
  
"Dad." I said  
  
"Last time I checked." He said.  
  
"What are you doing out of the hospital?" I asked  
  
"You don't think I was gonna let you go into battle without some help from your old man." He said.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." I said.  
  
"I'll give you some time alone." Cali said.  
  
"Thank you." I said hugging Cali again before she walked out.  
  
"She is sweet.hang on to her." Dad said.  
  
"I plan to." I said  
  
"Anyway I came to bring you something. This is the Power Staff I used as the Gold Ranger. When Trey retired his power he gave it to me as a gift for helping him and now I give it to you to help you fight this new evil." He said.  
  
"Thank you Dad." I said  
  
"I know I don't say it much son, but I am very proud of you. I love you son. You are a great warrior. If anyone can stop Cobra it's you and your friends." He said.  
  
"Thank you for your faith.I love you too Dad." I said hugging him.  
  
"I must go now.remember, you are fighting for us all. Good luck." He said as he left.  
  
Harley ~~~~~ I was sitting under the tree still when I heard an explosion, shortly after my communicator went off. It was time.  
  
"Yes Zordon." I said.  
  
"Teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon commanded.  
  
I did as I was told. I arrived as everyone else did. All 8 of us stood waiting for Zordon to speak.  
  
"Rangers, Cobra and Viper are downtown with 2 armies of Versai. The time has come Rangers. You must take Cobra head on. This will not be an easy fight but I have faith in you all. May the Power protect you Rangers. Good Luck." Zordon said.  
  
"Here it goes." Logan said.  
  
"Let's do it." Tony said.  
  
"GENESIS EVOLUTION!!!" we cried out.  
  
We teleported downtown.  
  
"It's about time the Rangers showed up to play." Viper said.  
  
"Yes, the time has come. I will crush the Rangers." Cobra said.  
  
"The only thing getting crushed is your plans Cobra." Tony said.  
  
"Yeah cause the Power Rangers won't stop fighting till we've taken our last breath." I said.  
  
"That can be arranged." Cobra said, "Army Versai attack!" We started to fight them.  
  
It was a very uneven match up. For every one of us Rangers there were 10 Versai. I tried to fight them but they were too powerful.  
  
"I can't do it! There's too many!" Melody cried.  
  
"No, we have to.the world is depending on us! Never give up!" I cried.  
  
"Fight to your last breath." Alex added.  
  
"We can do it!" Cali cried.  
  
This wasn't an easy fight. It seemed every time I got rid of one Versai another one came to take its place. The 10 each turned to 20.  
  
"Zeo Blades!!" I cried trying my father's weapon on the Versai. It worked for a few but they still kept coming.  
  
"We have to form the Genesis Blaster!" Alex cried.  
  
"How? We're surrounded. We can't get close enough to each other and even if we could it takes too much time!" Tony said.  
  
"Face it Rangers, you are powerless.accept defeat now." Cobra said.  
  
"We will never accept defeat!" I cried.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Cobra said.  
  
"Power Staff Power up!" I cried. Every weapon I tried worked but more and more kept coming.  
  
"Zeo Blade, Battle Blade.combine!" I tried that combo and it didn't get rid of anymore.  
  
"I'm getting worn out!" Allison said.  
  
"I know, so am I but we have to keep fighting." Aaron said.  
  
"Yes, we have to." Alex said.  
  
"How can we keep fighting, we're losing Power." Melody cried.  
  
"We have to fight.there is no other choice!" Logon called.  
  
We continued to fight this losing battle.  
  
"Give it up Rangers.the world belongs to me now.me and me alone!!!" Cobra declared.  
  
The fight seemed hopeless. 


	11. Fight for Truth Part 2

*Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far. For those who haven't been to my site in a while there is a new chapter of Genesis up as well as many other chapters of my various other fics. I have also added a forum there where feedback can be left so feel free to check that out. I plan to post up to Episode 15 here by tomorrow but after that I'll be taking a hiatus again so the remainder of what I have on Genesis can sit on my site for awhile. I know this is irritating to some but I have to give people a reason to want to visit my site so all my fics get first run there. (Think of this like ABC Family and my site like ABC Kids. First runs on my site, then premiered here).  
  
Power Rangers Genesis  
  
Episode 11- "Fight for Truth-Part 2"  
  
Harley  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I can't keep fighting guys.this is too much!" I cried.  
  
"You have to keep fighting. Never give up!" Alex called.  
  
"I have an idea!" Aaron said.  
  
"Then do it!" Allison called.  
  
"Galaxy Glider Hang Ten!" he called.  
  
Somehow he got free from the Versai long enough to board his glider. He called on the Astro Blaster his dad gave to him and shot the Versai from above. He got rid of a lot of them and headed for Viper as if he had something personal against him.  
  
"You dare challenge me weak human?" Viper asked pulling out a sword.  
  
"Yes I do.and if we are so weak why do you pose as one." Aaron said. Viper froze and seemed to get even fiercer.  
  
"You will die Green Ranger." Viper said striking at Aaron.  
  
They got to a heated battle that seemed to go on forever. Both had great wills. Finally Viper got a hold of Aaron and threw him against a building at least 100 feet away.  
  
"NO!" I cried. I was so angry and worried that I had a new burst of strength. I fought a pathway through the Versai straight to Viper.  
  
"You will pay for hurting my friend." I said pulling out the lightening ribbon.  
  
"Purple Lighting Ribbon STRIKE!!!!" I cried.  
  
I actually got it wrapped around Viper and managed to harm him.  
  
"You won't get away with that Purple Ranger!" Viper said sending some electric energy back and me.  
  
I cried in pain but did not falter.  
  
"Never give up." I said softly.  
  
This battle of wills and electricity went on for quite awhile till both of us could hardly take anymore. The electric energy hit and caused an explosion that blew both of us a few hundred feet away from where we had fought. My helmet had been busted. The eye plate was blown out and part of the right face covering. I looked up to see Viper. His ninja hood had been blown off. I could clearly see who he was now. Aaron had been right. Nick was evil..Nick was Viper!  
  
He was as shocked to see me as I was him.  
  
"NICK!" I cried.  
  
"HARLEY!" he cried.  
  
"How can you cause all of this evil and destruction? You are good. I've seen it in you." I said.  
  
"No.I do what I must for my family.join me Harley.give up your pathetic powers and join me. You can be by my side as I help my father rule the world." He said.  
  
"You know I can't do that. I fight to protect the Earth. I could never be a part of its destruction!" I cried.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice. I must kill you." He said lifting his sword to my chest.  
  
"Fine, do what you must." I said.  
  
"Goodbye Purple Ranger.Harley." he said but he couldn't do it.  
  
"Kill the girl Viper." Cobra commanded.  
  
"I.I can't father." Viper said.  
  
"You don't have feelings for a Power Ranger do you?" Cobra asked.  
  
"I.I.no of course not but why waste the time.she's powerless." Viper said.  
  
"Then kill her." Cobra said.  
  
"I'll deal with her later.the other Rangers are more of a concern." Viper said.  
  
"You are right.let's deal with them first." Cobra said as they left me.  
  
This gave me a chance. I had to get up and keep fighting. I was the only chance the Ranger had and I knew it. I didn't know if my command would work but I had to get Aaron's glider.  
  
"Galaxy Glider, Hang Ten!" I commanded. Thankfully it worked.  
  
I took the lightening ribbon and wrapped it around Cobra.  
  
"Lightening Ribbon!!! Final Strike!" I cried as electric charges went through him. I took the glider higher and higher so that is Cobra escaped he's hit the ground. I kept the electricity going until his body was limp then I took him back to Earth.  
  
"FATHER!!! NO!!!!" Viper cried running to him as I released him.  
  
"Versai retreat.you will pay dearly for this Purple Ranger." Viper said.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sure.and just in case it wasn't clear, we're through, and if anyone asked, I dumped you lizard brain." I said as Viper and the others disappeared.  
  
"You did it Har." Alex said.  
  
"Good work." Tony said.  
  
"That was wonderful.I thought we were toast." Allison said.  
  
"Thanks guys." I said running over to where Aaron still lie.  
  
"Aaron." I said pulling him into my arms, "I'm so sorry.you tried to warn me and I didn't listen.my whole life you've looked out for me from a far and I always took you for granted. I'm so sorry Aaron." I said  
  
We took him back to the Command Center Med Bay.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of us were in the Control Center. "Good work Rangers.you all fought bravely. You all proved you are worthy of being Rangers, but I promise you we have not seen the last of Viper.he will be back and you all must be ready." Zordon said.  
  
"Yes Zordon." I said.  
  
With that I went to go check on Aaron.  
  
Melody  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After Harley went to go check on Aaron I took Tony's hand. "Let's power down and go home." I said.  
  
"You got it beautiful." He said. We both powered down and teleported out.  
  
We went to my house and I found my dad.  
  
"We did it Daddy." I said running to him.  
  
"I knew you could." He said lifting me into his arms, "I'm so proud of you Angel..you too Tony.good work.you're a good leader." Dad said.  
  
"Thank you sir." Tony said.  
  
"Daddy, can Tony come to my room with me so I can rest?" I asked.  
  
"Hmmm.normally the answer is no but with circumstances as they are that will be fine this once but keep your door open." He said.  
  
"Fair enough." I said as Tony and I went to my room. I fell on the bed and Tony lay next to me. Soon we both we asleep.  
  
Logan  
  
~~~~  
  
After Mel and Tony teleported out I offered to take Allison home but she insisted on staying with her brother so I went home myself.  
  
"Mom? Dad? I'm home." I said  
  
"I knew you could do it son." Dad said.  
  
"We knew you could. I'm proud of you." Mom said.  
  
For the first time I was proud of me for something I did and not something my dad did for me. It was great.  
  
Alex  
  
~~~~  
  
I took Cali home and then went home myself. Mom and Dad were waiting for me.  
  
"You did it." Dad said.  
  
"No.we all did it." I said  
  
"We're very proud of you Alexander." Mom said.  
  
"Thank you Mom." I said  
  
"You were brave and you fought hard.you saved the world. Congratulations." Dad said.  
  
"Thank you Dad. I wanted to make you proud." I said.  
  
"And so you have. I have never been more proud." He said.  
  
I smiled and my family joined for a group hug.  
  
Allison  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I refused to leave my brother's side.  
  
"You should go see you parents Har.I'll stay here." I said.  
  
"No, he was protecting me. I need to be here for him now." She said.  
  
"Harley.go.at least go see your parents for a little while then you can come back. I'm sure you are dying to see your dad and I know he wants to see you." I said.  
  
"Alright.fine. I'll be back.if there is any change contact me." She said.  
  
"Of course." I said as she teleported out.  
  
I looked down at my brother.  
  
"Oh Aaron.don't leave me alone.you're my other half. I need my twin.the world can't function with just one of us." I said crying as I held his hand.  
  
Harley  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I teleported home and went inside.  
  
"Harley?" Dad asked walking in the room.  
  
"DADDY!" I cried running to him.  
  
"Oh my god.Princess." He said holding on to me tightly.  
  
"I love you so much Daddy." I said  
  
"I love you too Princess. I'm so glad you're home." He said.  
  
"So am I.and I'm very proud of you Harley." Mom said hugging me and Dad tight.  
  
"I love you both so so much." I said.  
  
"I love you too baby girl.hey.you never came home before the battle.go look in the garage." Mom said  
  
"Alright" I said  
  
I went out to the garage and there sat the most beautiful purple dirt bike I'd ever seen. On the seat was a note with my name. I walked over and read it.  
  
Dear Harley,  
If I actually survive this fight I might regret doing this but I  
guess I'll just have to risk it because I could not stand dying  
and never saying certain things.  
For starters, this bike is yours. It's the project I've been  
working on in shop. It's not fair someone as good as you doesn't  
have her own bike so I built you one. It may not be as shiny as  
one you could buy but it runs like a champ and was built with  
great care and love.  
That's the other thing.I love you Harley. I've always loved  
you.ever since we were 9 I've loved you. It kills me to see you  
with Nick, not because I want to be with you, though I do, but  
because I know who he is and you deserve someone better. I know  
you don't believe me about Nick but it's the truth.I would never  
hurt you by lying like that. I just want you to be happy and if  
you are happy with a guy that is good to you then I am happy for  
you.  
Anyway, if I don't live to tell you that I needed to make sure  
you knew. I'll always love you Harley. Take care of yourself and  
good luck with the battle.we'll all need it.  
Love Always,  
Aaron  
  
I started crying. Never in my life had anyone done anything like this for me. I needed to get back to Aaron. I ran in the house.  
  
"Dad, Mom, I'm going to the Command Center." I said as I teleported.  
  
I rushed to Aaron's side. Ally was in the other room mixing antibiotics.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered to him. I only hoped I would have the chance to tell him if..when he woke up. 


	12. On the Edge Part 1: Rats

Power Rangers Genesis Episode 12: "On the Edge Part 1: Rats"  
  
"God I hope he's ok. I can't believe he risked his life for me." I said  
  
"Yeah? That I can believe what I can't is that he's been in love with you all this time and never said a word. You would have thought he would have at least told his twin." Allison said.  
  
"He didn't want anyone to know Ally. He didn't want Har to somehow find out and not want a friendship anymore." Andros said.  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Ally said.  
  
"But I would never have stopped being his friend." I said  
  
Allison, Andros, and I were at the Command Center. I'm Harley DeSantos and after this mega battle with Viper and Cobra my friend, Aaron, was hurt and is still unconscious.  
  
"I can't believe that Nick is really Viper." Allison said turning the subject away from her brother for the moment.  
  
"I know. To think I ever thought I was in love with him." I said  
  
"You were deceived. It was part of his plan, though I don't think he expected you to be a Ranger." Andros said.  
  
"No, I don't think he did." I said  
  
Just then Ashley and my father walked in.  
  
"Hi Ash." Andros said hugging his wife.  
  
"How is he?" she asked.  
  
"No change." Andros said.  
  
I walked over to my dad.  
  
"Daddy." I said hugging him.  
  
"Princess" he said hugging me.  
  
I finally broke down and cried as my dad held me tightly. He knew how bad I was hurting. I felt like and idiot for not seeing what Aaron felt for me sooner and for not realizing I felt the same way. Instead I had to date that loser Nick.er.Viper right under Aaron's nose and when he tried to warn me about Nick I insulted him and was so mean. I would give anything to take it all back.  
  
"It's ok baby girl" my dad said as I cried.  
  
"Rocky why don't you take her home? She needs rest and hasn't left Aaron's side." Andros said.  
  
"No." I said not wanting to leave.  
  
"Har, I'm sorry but Andros is right, you need some sleep baby. Come home and your mom and I will get you fed and you can get some rest and a shower." Dad said.  
  
"Fine, but just for a little while, and only if Andros promises to contact me if there is any change." I said  
  
"Of course." Andros said.  
  
"Ok, then.I guess we can go." I said  
  
"Alright.see you guys later." Dad said as we teleported home.  
  
I got home and saw my mom was in the kitchen cooking.  
  
"Uh-oh" I said  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You're cooking, this means trouble." I said  
  
"Your mom isn't that bad of a cook." Dad said.  
  
"Um, well as long at it's spaghetti or oatmeal she can cook." I said  
  
"Or egg noodles with a basil pesto sauce" she said.  
  
"You can make that?" I asked  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Well, it sounds good." I said.  
  
"That's cause it is good." Mom said.  
  
"Alright, I'll taste some." I said sitting at the table with my dad. Mom served us some noodles and sat with us to eat. I tasted them and amazingly they were great.  
  
"Oh man, this is really good Mom. Totally the best thing you've ever made." I said  
  
"Yeah Mich, this is good." Dad said.  
  
"Thank you. I like them too." Mom said.  
  
After I ate I took a shower and then put my pajamas on and got in bed. I sat in bed for the longest time thinking. Thinking about Aaron, about Nick, about Cobra.I had almost killed Cobra.actually I couldn't be certain I hadn't killed him but I knew that Viper would be after me for what I did and I had to be ready.  
  
~VIPER~  
  
I got my father back to our base of operation.  
  
"It'll be ok father." I said getting him to a bed. I laid his body down and tried to think how I could help him. The Purple Ranger.Harley.had really done a number on him. He was discolored and barely breathing. Without the help of the Versai I couldn't have gotten him back.  
  
I got a wet cloth for his head and sat and watched him trying to decide what to do next. As I sat I thought.I couldn't believe that Harley was a Power Ranger. I loved her.I planned on sparing her life and having her by my side always but she was the Purple Ranger.my most hated enemy. This was too much. I had to do something.I couldn't make Harley join me and ultimately I would have no choice but to kill her but I could save my father. I went to a medical supply store and bought some medicine to give to him. Soon we would rule supreme. I was sitting watching over my father when I saw some heavy duty black lightening and a woman stepped towards me.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take for him to be defeated." The woman said.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
  
"I am the new leader here." She said.  
  
"Never, now, one more time, who are you and what do you want?" I demanded again.  
  
"I am Raven, I am your mother" she said.  
  
"My.my mother? Impossible." I said  
  
"It's true Viper. I left you father a long time ago because he was far too weak to ever accomplish anything of any importance. It appears I was right." Raven said.  
  
"This is a minor set back. He will be back on top soon." I said  
  
"And in the meantime? You honestly think you can handle those Power Rangers?" she asked.  
  
"I don't see why not" I said  
  
"You have so much to learn, why has your father not taught you better? Never under estimate your enemy." She said.  
  
"Meaning?" I asked  
  
"Meaning the Rangers are quite powerful. They aren't weak humans. You need to stop treating them as such." Raven said.  
  
"And I suppose you have a plan?" I asked  
  
"Yes, but it will fail. First I have to see exactly what they can do. If they continuously defeat me then I know what to do" she said.  
  
"In other words your plan is to get defeated only to take them down?" I asked  
  
"Exactly." Raven said.  
  
"Ok.well.give it a try. I need to focus on father anyway." I said  
  
"Very well then." She said preparing the armies she needed.  
  
~Harley~  
  
I woke up after a nap and went to check on Aaron. There hadn't been any change. I felt so horrible.no matter what Allison tried to tell me I knew this was my fault. I was in the control room of the command center when I heard Ally call me from the med bay. I ran in. Aaron was waking up.  
  
"Oh god Aaron..Aaron can you hear me?" I asked  
  
"Harley? Allison? What happened?" he moaned in pain.  
  
"You.you saved me Aaron. We did it.we got Cobra." I said.  
  
He thought for a second then got a look on his face like he realized something.  
  
"Oh god.Har.did.did you.." I knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"Yes I did read your note.the bike is beautiful and as for the note.we can discuss it later." I said.  
  
"Alright." He said rubbing his head.  
  
The next day Aaron was feeling human again. He still looked a little beat up but he was able to go on with life. I walked into the Youth Center and saw Aaron sitting alone. I walked over to him.  
  
"Hi" I said  
  
"Hi" he said.  
  
"Um.about the note" I started.  
  
"Don't.can't we just forget it.." he said  
  
"I was just gonna say, I feel the same way you do" I said  
  
"You.you do?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." I said  
  
"Oh.because I was gonna tell you to forget it. I wrote that when I thought we were gonna die.I.I do like you but only as a friend." He said.  
  
I looked down. I felt like I was gonna cry. "Oh.ok.I.I understand that.I have to go.I'll talk to you later." I said getting up and running out of the Youth Center.  
  
I ran all the way home and right into my mom, whom I didn't see walking through the living room.  
  
"Woah there.what's wrong Har?" my mom asked catching me.  
  
"Aar.Aar." I just sobbed.  
  
"Aaron? What about Aaron? Is he ok?" Mom asked. I nodded.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"He.he.the note.he took it back." I sobbed.  
  
"The note.oh that note.he took it back?" my mom asked shocked. I nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby girl" she said holding me.  
  
"I really care about him mom." I cried.  
  
"I know.you know your father and I went through something like this when we were dating." She said.  
  
"You did?" I asked  
  
"Yes we did." She said.  
  
We went and sat on the sofa and I leaned against my mom.  
  
"So what happened with you and Daddy?" I asked  
  
"Well, I was 17, he was 18. He graduated high school and had given up his Ranger powers to another so he could focus on his dojo. I felt we were moving in two different directions so I broke up with him because I thought it was for the best. He hated it and fought me on it but I was convinced it was the only way he could move on with his life. I didn't think he'd be happy dating a Ranger when he was no longer one." Mom explained.  
  
"So when did you guys finally get back together?" I asked.  
  
"Not for 5 years. We were finally reunited when we were given our Mythical powers. I was dating someone at the time and he hated me for leaving him but eventually we worked things out and, well here we are." She finished.  
  
"Wow.so you think things might work out with me and Aaron?" I asked.  
  
"If it's meant to be it will. If not it won't. Either way it's not worth getting upset over. I know you're hurting now but believe me. Things will go the way destiny means for them to." Mom said.  
  
I nodded. "I understand.thanks mom.I'm gonna go over to Logan's." I said.  
  
"Alright. See you later" Mom said.  
  
I walked out of my house and over to Logan's. Jen answered the door.  
  
"Hi Harley. Come on in." she said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Collins. Is Logan around?" I asked  
  
"Yes Ma'am. I'll get him." Jen said.  
  
Logan came out of his room.  
  
"Hey Har." He said.  
  
"Hi Log. Have you talked to Aaron lately?" I asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. Why?" he asked.  
  
"He's acting weird" I said.  
  
"Weird? How so?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well." I started but was cut off but our communicators.  
  
"Crap.never fails." I moaned as I reached down to my communicator. "Yes Zordon?" I said.  
  
"Harley, teleport to the park immediately. There is an army of Versai." Zordon said.  
  
"On it Zordon..let's hit it Logan" I said as we teleported over. All of the other Rangers except the twins were already there.  
  
"Looks like Viper hasn't given up." Alex said.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to teach him a lesson." Tony said.  
  
"With ya cuz, let's do it." I said as we went to fighting the Versai. As we finished the Versai a monster in the shape of a sun appeared.  
  
"Perfect." Melody said.  
  
"Let's do it." Cali said.  
  
"Genesis Evolution!" we cried.  
  
"Impressive.but not good enough. Solar Flare!" the monster called. It started to glow and became so bright it was blinding us.  
  
"I can't see!" Mel cried.  
  
"Neither can I!" I cried.  
  
"We can't us our weapons, we might hit each other." Tony said.  
  
"What do we do?" Cali cried.  
  
"Eagle Blaster!"  
  
"Falcon Sling!"  
  
Next thing we knew the monster stopped glowing and the twins were surfing in on their galaxy gliders.  
  
"Hey guys." Aaron said.  
  
"Looked like you needed some help" Allison said.  
  
"Thanks guys." Mel said.  
  
"Anytime." Ally said as the sky got dark and filled with black lightening. Suddenly a figure appeared.  
  
"Greetings Rangers. You are much better warriors than I anticipated." The woman said.  
  
"Who are you?" Tony asked stepping forward.  
  
"I am the universally feared Queen of Darkness, You may call me Raven." The lady said.  
  
"Raven eh?" Alex said.  
  
"Yes, I believe you've met my son, Viper, but you have not felt a wrath like that of mine." Raven said.  
  
"Give me a break lady. We took down Viper and Cobra and we will take you down too." I said.  
  
"You think so little Ranger? Try this one for size." She said sending out an amazing amount of electricity. It shocked us badly. "And that's only a fraction of the power I possess" Raven added before she disappeared.  
  
"We're in trouble guys." I said.  
  
"Yeah. She's powerful." Mel said.  
  
"It's ok guys, we can take her, we just have to be on guard." Tony said.  
  
"Right, now let's get out of here." Alex said.  
  
We all went to the Youth Center to hang out but we were all really quiet as we thought about Raven. Viper and Cobra were hard enough, now we had to deal with Raven too? It was too much, and for me sitting across from Aaron like nothing had happened with us was too much. I got up. "Laters guy" I said  
  
"Where're you going?" Mel asked.  
  
I didn't respond and kept walking. I went to my Dad's dojo to work out but the doors were locked. I figured maybe he'd gotten sick or something so he'd closed up early. I sighed and went for a walk in the park. I was sitting by the lake when I heard something. I went over to investigate and sure enough there was a giant rat monster and an army of Versai terrorizing innocent people.  
  
"Great." I mumbled. "Genesis Evolution!" I cried. Once morphed I jumped into battle.  
  
"Hey! Rat face! Pick on someone your own size!" I cried calling on my staff. I attacked but was very out numbered. I wasn't about to call for backup though. I'd be in more trouble if Aaron distracted me. I kept fighting long as I could hold out. The match was just too uneven, I eventually blacked out from being attacked. Next thing I knew I was waking up and I was tied, in a standing position, to a metal board of some sort. I was de-morphed and very week. I was in big trouble now.  
  
Raven  
  
"Perfect, I have the precious purple ranger in my grasp. Now it's my turn to actually show myself. My poor Cobra, sleeping for some time without seeing what torture I can place upon the rangers." I said as I walked on through the darkened halls. Just seeing the purple ranger there against the wall brought such thrills.  
  
"Little purple one, welcome," I said before I ran a hand across her face to wake her up, then I slapped her once to make sure she was looking at me. "I would suggest that you keep your eyes on me, you are in my world now," I said.  
  
"Raven, you may have me but you will never win. The Rangers will stop whatever evil you are planning." Harley said in response  
  
The stone platform that was close to the left wall looked so tempting to use and I was going to. I undid the binds that bound her against the wall before I dragged her to the platform, of course there was hesitant with the purple ranger but I managed to slap her again as I bounded her back to the platform. I brought up the chains that were somewhat connected to the platform, wrapped it around her mid-section. The chain itself connected to the wheel that was on the side. "You wont be leaving here without a souvenir purple ranger, not even with your little morpher." I said holding it up to tease her. "Call me a witch or something, wouldn't be anything I haven't heard before."  
  
"You're worse than a witch.you will pay for this Raven. The Rangers, new and old, will see to that" she said.  
  
I shivered, "Oh how sweet you don't know how long I have been waiting for someone to actually say those words. Not that it ever helped bring your confidence up, little ranger." I said turning the wheel that was on the side, the chains began to slowly lower onto Harley. I had made sure that her shirt was pulled up so the chain would cut her, and I turned it two more times to where I heard her heaving for breath. "Now what was that again?" I tried to catch my breath, "You will pay.you will. Mel and the others.they won't let me down" she said.  
  
I looked at her, "I doubt they will." I turned the wheel again, the chains tightened more against her middle to the point where one or even two more turns would crush a few ribs. "I think this will be fine for now, I have grown bored with you and your hero type speech." I said before looking up "I think I have a much better way on making you uncomfortable." I dropped something on her arms and the rest of her stomach before I turned around, "the rats will take care of a few things for me." I said leaving the room, the chains were tight now, she could barely breath, I could hear her efforts and now she will suffer with rat bites. Such torture. Brilliant!  
  
Harley  
  
I knew I was in bad trouble. I really wished I was dead, the pain was so intense, plus I was afraid of rats. I had no idea how I would get out of this one. 


	13. On the Edge Part 2: Knockin on Heaven's ...

PRG: Episode 13 "On the Edge Part 2: Knockin' on Heaven's Door"  
  
I was sitting in the Juice Bar with my friends when out communicators went off. We went to a clear area to respond.  
  
"Yes Zordon?" Tony answered.  
  
"Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said.  
  
We did as we were told.  
  
"Rangers, Harley is in grave danger. Raven has kidnapped her and is holding her prisoner. We've located her whereabouts but she is being heavily guarded." Zordon explained.  
  
"We have to get to her. I'll handle Raven.you guys get Harley out." Tony said.  
  
"Got it. Let's go to it." Alex said.  
  
"Genesis Evolution!" we cried.  
  
We teleported and went to save Harley. She was being guarded by a Versai Army. We fought the army off and found Harley chained up. Alison used her dagger and broke the chains and I picked her up.  
  
"She's in really bad shape" Mel said.  
  
"Yeah she is, what are we going to do?" Cali asked.  
  
"We have to get her out of here and to a hospital." Alex said.  
  
We all agreed and while Tony distracted Raven the rest of us got Har.  
  
At the hospital they looked her over. Mr. and Mrs. DeSantos had already arrived when the doctors came out.  
  
"She's pretty bad, if we're going to save her she's going to need a major blood transfusion, preferably from a birth parent." The doctor said.  
  
"Alright, let's do it then." Mr. DeSantos said.  
  
"We'll have to test both of you." The doctor said. They both went with the doctor for the initial tests and then came back out to wait to see who could donate to Har. The doctor finally returned with a grim expression.  
  
"Are you her birth parents?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Mr. DeSantos wanted to know.  
  
"Because neither of you are a match and that's impossible. It also makes it hard to save her." The Doctor said.  
  
"But how can neither of us be a match?" Mr. DeSantos asked.  
  
"Because her match is her father, her birth father. God Rocky I'm so sorry." Mrs. DeSantos said.  
  
"What? You mean I'm not her father? Michelle? How could you lie to me all this time?" Mr. DeSantos said. I wasn't sure if he's start screaming or crying or both, it was hard to tell.  
  
"No you aren't. I just figured it'd be for the best if everyone thought she was yours. As far as everything else she is." She said.  
  
"Who's her birth father?" Mr. DeSantos demanded.  
  
"That isn't important." Mrs. DeSantos said.  
  
"Yes it is, I don't give a crap how it happened, at least not right now, but we need to find my daughter's father so we can save that girl's life." He said.  
  
Mrs. DeSantos nodded. "Alright, her birth father is Hunter Bradley."  
  
"Hunter Bradley, I should have known." Mr. DeSantos said, "Well go call him and fill him in, we have to get him in to save her life."  
  
Mrs. DeSantos nodded and went to a near by pay phone. She dialed a number.  
  
"Hi, Hunter? Yeah, it's me.can you get to Angel Grove hospital right away?...I don't think I should explain over the phone.no.ok please hurry, it's life or death." She said hanging up.  
  
A few minutes later a guy with brownish blonde hair walked in. I was amazed. Harley did look a lot like him.  
  
"Hi Michelle.Rocky." The guy said.  
  
"Hi Hunter.let me be quick in telling you why I called you here. My daughter, Harley, was in a battle with Raven and she was seriously hurt. She needs a blood transfusion from a birth parent." Mrs. DeSantos explained.  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.Hunter, Harley isn't Rocky's daughter, she's yours." Mrs. DeSantos said.  
  
Hunter looked like he was about to hit the floor.  
  
"I have a teenage daughter and you never told me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter and I will explain everything later but right now Harley needs your help or she will die." Mrs. DeSantos pleaded.  
  
"Of course I'll help her. Where's the doctor?" Hunter asked.  
  
Mrs. DeSantos let him back to where the doctor was. A few minutes later my parents walked in. Mr. DeSantos explained everything to them.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Mom said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dad asked.  
  
"How can I be alright? I just found out that, not only has my wife had an affair, but she also hid Harley's true paternity. But I don't care what any test says, Harley is still my daughter.maybe not by blood but in every other way that counts." Mr. DeSantos said.  
  
"Of course she is.God I can't even imagine if I ever found out the twins weren't mine." Dad said.  
  
"I don't think there's any denying that.one look at Aaron and it's pretty clear he's your biological son." Mr. DeSantos said.  
  
An hour or so later Mrs. DeSantos and Hunter came back.  
  
"The doctor said she's going to be fine. She may even be able to go home with in 24 hours." Mrs. DeSantos announced.  
  
"Good, now I think we need to talk Michelle.please join me in the cafeteria." Mr. DeSantos said, but it was more of a command than a request.  
  
Mrs. DeSantos just nodded and followed him.  
  
Michelle  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I headed to the cafeteria I was scared out of my mind. What had happened with Hunter was years ago and yet now I would have to pay for it. I knew it was wrong when I did it but yet I didn't stop myself. I had lied about Harley's paternity and she'd almost died because of it. I thought back to when I first saw Hunter at the mototrack and when I discovered he was the Crimson Ranger who was trying to kill me and to the day he joined our team and when we said goodbye only to meet up again years later. I thought about when I met Rocky and our first break up, our reunion and our wedding and the birth of Harley. So many thoughts were running through my head. We finally got to the cafeteria and sat down. I sat quietly not wanting to say the first word.  
  
"Michelle, how could you do this? I thought we were in love." Rocky finally said.  
  
"I do love you Rocky and I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"How did this happen.when did you decide you were going to sleep around on me?" Rocky asked.  
  
"You actually wanna know how it happened?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I do. I need to know." Rocky said.  
  
"Fine.you know that the beginning of our marriage wasn't easy. We fought all the time and talked about divorce at least once a week. One night, you were working late, and I went out to a dance club. I ran into Hunter and we started talking and catching up. It was so nice to talk to someone without a huge argument and one thing led to another." I explained.  
  
"Was it a one time thing?" Rocky asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No, we had an affair, it lasted about 6 months. When I figured out I had gotten pregnant I ended things before he knew. By that time we'd worked things out anyway and were very happy in our marriage." I said.  
  
"You had a 6 month affair? Is that the only one? How many other guys have you cheated on me with?" Rocky asked.  
  
"No one.it was just Hunter and just in those 6 months. I've been faithful ever since." I said.  
  
"I'm not sure I can forgive you for this." Rocky said.  
  
"I know.and while I hope you do forgive me, I understand if you can't. It's your call. I don't want to end our marriage but that's up to you." I said getting up and leaving him alone to think.  
  
I went back over to explain things to Hunter. I saw him and walked over to him.  
  
"So she's why you ended things with me so abruptly." He said.  
  
"Yeah.I'm really sorry Hunter." I said.  
  
"So am I.I have a daughter and I've missed out on 14 years of her life." Hunter said.  
  
"But you are only her father by blood.Rocky is her father." I said.  
  
"Not anymore. I want to be involved in her life from now on." He said.  
  
"Oh Hunter, that's what I was afraid of.she doesn't know you.as far as she's concerned her father is Rocky. She's very much a Daddy's girl and she loves him very much." I said.  
  
"She will adjust." He said.  
  
"No she won't. Hunter, if you really love her you will turn and walk out of here right now." I said.  
  
"I do love her and I'm not leaving" he said.  
  
Just then I head a familiar voice.  
  
"Outside now." Rocky said looking at Hunter.  
  
Hunter followed him outside and fearing the worst I ran out after them just in time to see them morph.  
  
"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue"  
  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form"  
  
"Oh no" I said to myself as the Blue Zeo Ranger and Crimson Thunder Ranger faced off.  
  
"She's my daughter, stay out of her life." Rocky said.  
  
"She was your daughter but now she is mine. I am her father" Hunter said as they circled each other.  
  
"You are not her father, you didn't raise her. You didn't help her get her black belt. You didn't cheer her on at her first motocross rally. You weren't there for her first day of school or her first date or her first heartbreak or to explain everything to her when she became a Ranger. You aren't her father in anyway except DNA. She is my Princess." Rocky said sounding as if he might cry; of course I couldn't see his face through the helmet.  
  
"I am her father; I will be there from now on." Hunter said.  
  
"Over my dead body." Rocky said calling in his axes and attacking.  
  
"That can be arranged." Hunter said using his thunder staff.  
  
They battled and sparks flew. The battle went of for over and hour and I thought for sure they'd kill each other then out of nowhere I heard a voice.  
  
"Hunter Stop!!!!" The voice called.  
  
I looked and as the man got closer I could see it was Blake with Tori right behind him.  
  
"Hunter don't do this.like it or not both of you are veteran Rangers." Blake said.  
  
"Yeah, there has to be a peaceful way of solving this." Tori said.  
  
"Sure there is.Rocky can let me be a father to my daughter." Hunter said.  
  
"Never." Rocky said.  
  
"Stop this, both of you. I've had it. My daughter is inside very sick and I refuse to stand here and watch her fathers fight." I said storming off. Tori followed.  
  
I sat down and waited. A few hours later they said that parents could go see Harley. Rocky and Hunter both qualified for that. The three of us walked in.  
  
"Mom.Dad I'm so glad to see you." She said then she noticed Hunter, "Mr. Bradley, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
He started to say something but I stopped him. "Can I have a moment alone with her?" I asked the guys. They both nodded and walked out. I don't think either really wanted to tell her. Once we were alone I hugged Harley gently. "Har.I don't quite know how to tell you this.Rocky isn't your birth father.Hunter is." I said  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" she asked as it sunk in, "How could you and Daddy hide this from me?" she asked.  
  
"Daddy had nothing to do with this. He didn't know until today. It was my secret and I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing but I was wrong." I said.  
  
"Way wrong.but it doesn't matter. Hunter isn't my father, Daddy is. No matter what the DNA said." She said.  
  
"Well, it's not quite that simple." I said.  
  
"Sure it is." She said.  
  
"No it isn't. Hunter wants to be part of your life." I said.  
  
"Too bad. I'm Daddy's Princess, not his." She said as the guys came back in.  
  
"Princess." Rocky said.  
  
"Daddy.Mom told me everything and I don't care. You are always going to be my only Daddy." She said.  
  
"But Har.I would like to get to know you.in fact I want you to come live with me." Hunter said.  
  
Harley looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I'm serious Harley. We should spend some time together. In fact I pretty much demand this. I'll go to the courts if I have to but Harley, you're living with me." Hunter said as we all looked at each other panicked. 


	14. On the Edge Part 3: My Two Dads

**_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and related characters belong to Saban/Disney/Toei/whoever else but not me. Michelle and the Genesis team, are my own creations based on Power Rangers. This story maybe reprinted anywhere as long as I am notified and this disclaimer is attached._**

PRG: Eps 14 "On the Edge Part 3: My two dads"

"I'm not going to live with you, and I dare you to try and make me." I said glaring at Hunter.

"Harley, I didn't mean to upset you I just…" 

"You just what Hunter? Thought you could come in and replace my father? Not a chance. My father is Rockford Miguel DeSantos…you sir are not him." I said

"But Harley, I just want to be involved in your life." Hunter said.

"And that's fine…if you wanna be a friend, a mentor, whatever…just not my Dad." I said.

This whole mess was going on as I lay in a hospital bed in great pain from rat bites. My mom had just told me that my birth father wasn't my Daddy but was really an old friend of her's, Hunter Bradley. Talk about a mondo lie. Not that it matter, I didn't care who's DNA I had, Rocky had been my Daddy since I was born and he always would be. Hunter…well he was just Hunter to me. At least, on the bright side, Hunter was a vet Ranger too so…well it made things less complex than they could be, though not by much.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to see my best friend. I've had enough of parents for now…where's Mel?" I asked.

"She can't come in yet." Mom said.

"Ok so sneak her in. I need to talk to her." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll get her in here." Dad said.

"I'll be around if you need anything" Hunter said. 

"Yeah, thanks…bye" I said.

A few minutes later my dad walked in with Melody. 

"Hey Mel." I said

"Har…god are you alright?" she asked. I wasn't sure if she was talking about the rat bites, the dad deal, or both.

"Um…well as ok as a person can be in this situation." I said

"Yeah how horrible…you almost die and then you find out your mom lied to you about your dad…I'm so sorry." She said.

Apparently she was talking about both. 

"Yeah well, there isn't much I can do about either of those things now. I just have to make the best of it." I said.

"How are you going to handle Mr. Bradley?" she asked.

"Well, I guess as I would any other adult…it doesn't matter what the DNA says, he isn't my father…my biggest worry now is…well Mom sorta lied to Daddy too and…I don't know if they are staying together or not." I said.

"Seriously? You think they night divorce?" Mel asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." I said.

"I guess it would be hard to stay with someone who lied about something this big." She said.

"Ya think? Anyway, it's just going to be hard if they divorce because I would wanna live with Daddy but since he isn't my biological father or even my adoptive one I'm not sure how that would work legally." I said.

"Ohhh…that might be tricky." Mel said.

"Yeah, I know. And I don't think Hunter would let it happen with out a fight anyway…as it is he wants me to move in with him." I said

"Did you tell him he's insane? You don't even know the guy." Mel said.

"I do know him…I mean I've known him a little for my whole life." I said.

"You saw him when he came through town…what maybe 1 time a year…maybe…you don't know him. Please tell me you didn't agree to this." Mel said.

"Of course I didn't! I told him no and they he wasn't my dad, Rocky was." I said.

"Good, you scared me for a second there." Mel said.

"Anyway I'm tired of thinking about it. Between being a Ranger, dealing with Nick or Viper or whatever his name is, dealing with Aaron, and now my parents my life is beyond complicated." I said.

"I know…but things will get better…they have too…and what did Aaron do anyway?" Mel asked.

"He took back the letter…says he didn't mean it." I said.

"You've got to be kidding me…he's crazy about you" she said.

"He's got a funny way of showing it then." I said 

"He'll come around. I mean he was almost killed by Viper…maybe he's just re-evaluating things right now." Mel said.

"I guess…anyway is everyone here?" I asked

"Yeah, except Cali…something happened back on KO-35." She said as the nurse came in to tell her to leave.

"I'll check on you later Har." Mel said leaving.

"Bye Mel" I said

Melody

~~~~~~~

I was so upset with Ms. DeSantos right now but I couldn't think about that. I had to think of Har…at least I was until the communicators went off. "Rangers, please report to the command center immediately." Zordon said. We teleported there.

"Rangers, I have some news. Cali is being forced to stay on KO-35. There is a force there trying to overtake the planet." Zordon said.

"But with Cali gone and Harley down we're severely less powerful." Tony said.

"I know this Rangers…for this reason I have recruited another Ranger. Please welcome the newest member of your team. Lindsey Bradley, Blue Ranger." Zordon said.

"Another Ranger…" I started.

"Yes Melody. Lindsey is Blake and Tori Bradley's daughter and she will be a valuable asset to the team." Zordon explained.

"So Cali is gone? For good?" Alex asked. He looked so hurt.

"I'm sorry Alex…it could not be helped. Now Rangers you must go. Raven has sent an army of Versai to the park. Hurry." Zordon said.

"We're on it" Tony said.

"Alex, please stay behind."Zordon asked.

"Alright"

The rest of us teleported to the park while Alex stayed behind.

Alex

~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes Zordon?" I asked

"When Cali informed us she was leaving she left a message for you. She said she loves you and that she will come back for you someday. She hopes you understand." Zordon said.

I smiled knowing she loved me. "Thank you Zordon. I do understand. Now I have some friends who need me." I said teleporting out.

I arrived and saw them all fighting the Versai. I joined in. I admit it. I was missing Cali. It was hard seeing Lindsey fight in Cali's place…even harder knowing she was also fighting in Harley's place. Har was like a sister to me and I hated that she was so hurt. She was hurt because of Raven. These stupid Versai worked for Raven…

That was the thought process that led me to beating up on the Versai mercilessly. I hated Raven for what she did to Harley and I took it out on the Versai. Soon they were gone and the team surrounded me.

"Man are you ok?" Tony asked.

"Fine." I said

"Those moves were killer. I've never seen you do that before." Logan said.

"I'm just a little wound up. I'm fine." I said walking away. I needed to be alone to think about things.

And that's exactly what I did. I took off and thought about things. I walked up to the lake and just sat there staring at the water. Cali loved the water. I love Cali. I know I know, how can two 15 year olds be in love? Well I was...I felt love and now, it was gone. She was gone. Who knew for how long. She said she'd be back but when…and if the attacks kept up she may never get to come back. I might have lost the love of my life forever. But then again, logically, chances were I'd move on and fall in love again. I mean before my dad started dating my mom he thought he loved some chick named Emily or something. They eventually broke up and my parents got together. Perhaps I would find lasting love with someone else…perhaps I didn't want love in the first place. It was too hard.

Melody

~~~~~~

I was very worried about Alex, but more so about Harley. I went back to the hospital. Mr. Bradley was sitting alone in the waiting room. I sat next to him. 

"Hello Mr. Bradley." I said

"Please, call me Hunter." He said.

"Ok Hunter…mind if I ask you something?" I asked.

"Um…sure." He said.

"OK…if you love Har as much as you say you do why do you insist on making things to hard on her?" I asked

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean you know she loves Mr. DeSantos very much, father or not, and she doesn't want to lose him. On top of everything else that's happened who knows what it would do to her to lose the only father she has ever known." I said.

"On top of everything else? What does that mean?" he asked.

"If you knew her you'd know. On top of the rat bites she also just lost two guys. She was dating this guy named Nick Winger who really turned out to be our enemy Viper. After that she realized Aaron loved her because he left her a note, but then some things happened and he told her he didn't really mean what he said in the letter. Problem is he told her this when she was going to confess her love for him. So you see things haven't really been going well for Har lately. Losing Mr. DeSantos might send her over the edge." I explained.

"I…I had no idea." He said.

"And besides…you, more than anyone, should know blood doesn't make a parent. I was talking to your brother earlier and he says you both were adopted." I said. 

"Well, yes we are." He said.

"OK then…" I said

Hunter looked down then back at me. "OK…I understand what you're saying. I'll back off until Harley comes to me. Michelle on the other hand. I won't lose her again." He said getting up and walking away.

I knew what his intention was now. He wanted to break up Rocky and Michelle so he could have Michelle for himself. This was very bad but there was nothing I could do about it. 

I was thinking everything over in my head when Aaron and Allison walked in. 

"Just the boy I wanted to see…you mind letting me talk to your twin Ally?" I asked.

"Not at all, he's yours." Ally said.

I took Aaron off to a corner.

"What's up?" he asked. 

"I'll tell you what's up, you broke my best friend's heart. And what for? Pride? Revenge? Ego? Why? I mean I  know it isn't because you don't love her because I know you do. Now, if you know what's good for you you'll sneak into her room and tell her the truth about how you feel for her." I said

"Which is what?" he asked.

"You love her" I reminded.

"No I don't. I was stupid to think I ever did. Harley is a nice girl, just not my type." He said walking away.

This was so ineffective. "You can't be serious…you love her." I said.

"I thought I did…I don't. I was wrong." He said still walking

I sighed. I saw Tony walk in with his parents and ran over to him hugging him.

"Are you ok Mel?" he asked.

"Me? Oh yeah, never better." I said

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Aaron is impossible…" I said

"About Har?" he asked

I nodded. 

He held me. "I know…that's just how he is. He'll come around." He said.

"You think so?" I asked

"I know so." He said.

I smiled. I felt better just being in his arms. Tony had that effect on me. 

"OK" I said

Harley

~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in my room bored out of my mind. I had resorted to counting ceiling tiles when Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim came in. 

"Hey there kiddo" Uncle Tommy said.

"Hey Uncle Tommy. Aunt Kim….thanks for coming." I said.

"No problem…thought you might be bored." Aunt Kim said.

"I am…horriblely." I said.

"Well then you may like this." Uncle Tommy handed me a Game Boy.

"Oh my…thank you so much Uncle Tommy." I said hugging him.

"Are you doing ok with everything?" Aunt Kim asked.

"You mean the "dad" thing?" I asked

Aunt Kim nodded.

"I'm ok. I mean Hunter isn't my dad, Rocky is, plain and simple. End of discussion." I said.

"I agree." I heard a voice say. 

I looked over and saw Hunter.

"What?" I asked

"I think Rocky should be your father. He's who you know, but I would love to be your friend…and perhaps second father someday…in either case I promise to let you handle this at your own pace." Hunter said.

I smiled. "Really?" I asked

"Really" he said.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, that's all I wanted."

Ok so maybe things weren't great but things were looking up, for me anyway…who knew about my friends. 


	15. In Too Deep

Episode 15- "In too Deep"

"So when are you going home?" Mel asked.

"Soon I think. Any minute now actually. My parents are dealing with the paperwork then I'm going home." I said.

"That's great." Mel said.

"You sound enthused. What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." Mel said. I knew she was lying.

"Truth." I said.

"Fine fine…ok…Cal…she's gone. She was needed on KO-35…" Mel started.

"But then that means you guys are 2 Rangers down. I have to get back before Raven tries to over power you." I said.

"No, no. Zordon recruited another Ranger. Lindsey…who is apparently your cousin." Mel said.

"Lindsey? Oh, Blake and Tori's daughter. Yeah. I guess she is my cousin." I said

"Yeah, in any case she's the Blue Ranger. She's actually a good fighter. Younger than us but a good fighter." Mel explained.

"Yeah, that's good." I said.

"Yeah, so you don't need to worry. Just get better then you can come back and complete the team." Mel said,

I laughed. "Yes Doctor Melody." I said as my parents and Hunter walked in the room.

"OK, let's hit the road Princess." Dad said.

"I can't wait." I said getting into the wheel chair.

I wasn't totally well yet but the doctors felt I was ok to go home as long as I stayed in bed and took my meds. Personally I just assume stay in the hospital…the confusion would be overwhelming at home between my two fathers and my insane mother.

My name is Harley DeSantos…but if my new father has anything to say about it I will soon be Harley Bradley. You see my mother lied to my dad and I for 15 years about who my birth father was but when I needed blood from a birth parent it all came out now I have two fathers and a mother who is trying to save her marriage with one father while the other father is trying to get her back. It's like a freaking soap opera! Anyway I was so not looking forward to coming home. But alas I couldn't stay in the hospital forever and next thing I knew I found myself back in my own room. My how things had changed since I last saw it. I was sitting in bed pondering this when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hi Harley…your mom said I could come up. I'm Lindsey Bradley and I know a lot has happened to you and all but I hear we're cousins and even if you don't really like Uncle Hunter that much I hope we can still be friends." Lindsey said.

I sighed. "Hi Lindsey. It….it's not that I don't like Hunter. I…it's complicated." I said.

She nodded. "Ok…anyway I figured you must be bored stuck in bed so I brought you a basket with some books and movies and stuff." She said.

"Thank you Lindsey, that was very sweet…" I paused. "I hear you've had a few changes in your life lately as well." I said.

"Oh, the Ranger thing? Yeah…it's pretty cool." She said. "I get the feeling I'm not well liked though."

"Give the team time. Alex loved Cali and I'm sure he misses her. She was Aaron and Allison's cousin and then Tony is my cousin and your uncle has caused a lot of trouble for his family so I'm sure you can understand if they are resistant to a new Ranger." I explained.

"They miss you Harley. I can tell…they all miss you." Lindsey said.

"They are all my friends. From Mel to Logan." I said. As if on queue Mel came bouncing in.

"Hey Har. I come baring homework!" she said throwing a pile of books and folders on my bed.

"Ugh. Go away Mel. No homework for me, I'm sick." I said.

"Now now you don't want to get behind and besides Mrs. Brooks was nice enough to let me bring your test to you so you don't get too behind." Mel explained.

"She only did that because she knows." I said.

"A teacher knows you guys are Rangers?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah…but only Mrs. Brooks because he husband used to be a Ranger…you know her don't you. Dustin's wife." I said.

"Ohhh…Marah…sorry. I'm not used to people calling her Mrs. Brooks. I just call her Marah." Lindsey said.

"Yeah, well anyway she said take all the time you need to get better. She'll make sure you don't get behind in your school work." Mel said.

"That actually is nice of her. OK I'll get to work on it after awhile." I said.

"Hey, are you going to be ok by Spring Break?" Mel asked.

"I hope so." I said.

"What's Spring Break?" Lindsey asked.

"You know the break you have in the spring. No school." Mel said.

"Duh, I know that, I mean what's going on during Spring Break?" Lindsey said.

"Ohhh, ok. Well Harley is getting her drivers licence and we're going to take a huge road trip. Oh and I had Zordon help me contact Cali on KO-35, she said that if nothing major is happening and she can get away she still wants to come." Mel said.

"Awesome. 4 girls and a car. It's going to be great." I said.

"Yes, and while we're riding in style the guys will all be stuck here missing us." Mel said.

"Well missing you guys maybe…no guy will be missing me." I said.

"Har…he likes you…you'll see…he'll come around." Mel said.

"Sure…whatever." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lindsey asked.

"Aaron…he likes Harley and he told her so but then we had this major face off with Viper and Aaron hit his head hard and it made him insane so now he thinks he doesn't like Harley anymore." Mel said.

"That's not true…well ok it's all true, but the bump on the head isn't the reason Aaron doesn't like me. It's because I was horrible to him and now he's moved on." I said.

"Whatever you say Harley. He still likes you." Mel said.

I sighed. I only wished it were true.

"Well I would love to stay but I have to get home. Daddy is expecting me." Mel said.

"Ok laters…thanks for the homework" I said sarcastically.

"Anytime. Laters Linds." Mel said walking out.

"Bye Mel." Lindsey said. Then she turned back to me. "Well I guess I should be going now too." She said.

"Ok…thanks for coming to see me. And for the movies and stuff." I said.

"No problem…what is family for? Bye." She said walking out.

I kinda felt bad for her. All she wanted was to be my cousin and be part of the team but we really weren't accepting her. It wasn't her fault my mom lied about Hunter and it wasn't her fault Cali had to go back to KO-35 so suddenly. I had to find someway to help her fit in…it didn't help that she was still in middle school but…there had to be someway.

There also had to be someway to make Aaron come around.

Aaron

I was tearing apart the house looking for a library book when my mom came in and saw the mess.

"AARON KAY!" She called.

I stomped in the living room. "What?" I asked

"What is this mess?" she asked.

"I lost a book." I said.

"I already returned it for you." She said.

"You could have told me!" I said my voice rising.

"Do not use that tone with me young man." She warned.

"What tone? There is no tone!" I said.

"I suggest you lower your voice now." She said as Allison started to walk in but turned around and walked the other way upon hearing Mom.

"What? I'm not even doing anything! God leave me alone." I said.

"Aaron, clean this mess up right now." She said.

"I will, I will. Geez." I said as I started to clean.

"And stop with the attitude." She said.

"What attitude? I'm cleaning. Now please, get off my case." I said as my father walked in.

"I know I did not just hear you speak to your mother in that tone." He said.

"I…" I started.

"What is going on in here Ashley?" Dad said.

"Aaron has decided that he needs to raise his voice in order to make a point." Mom said.

"That is unacceptable. Clean this mess up then go to your room and stay there until I go up and talk to you." He said.

"Yes sir." I said. I cleaned up and went to my room and closed the door.

I lay on my bed thinking of Harley. I loved her so much and now she had said she loved me. Why was I so scared to admit I still loved her? And more importantly why was this whole ordeal making me so irritable? I was lost in thought when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said knowing it was my dad. I was right.

"Aaron, we need to talk, what has gotten into you?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. I really am sorry. I'm just on edge." I said.

"Does this have anything to do with Harley?" he asked.

"Of course not. Why does every problem in my life have to stem from Harley? I am so over her." I said.

"You don't get over love just like that." He said.

He was right and I hated it. "Ok so maybe I never loved her to begin with. How about that?"

"I see I'm getting no where. You can stay up here the rest of the night unless otherwise told by your mother, Zordon, or myself. Allison will bring you your dinner." Dad said leaving me alone in my room with my scattered thoughts of Harley.

Allison

I was worried about Aaron. So were my parents. I was hidden around the corner listening to them talk.

"Andros, what are we going to do about him?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. I still think this has something to do with how he's feeling about Harley? I don't know what else to do though. He won't talk about it." Dad said.

"Do you think this might have something to do with Cali needing to go back to KO-35?" Mom asked.

"Maybe slightly, but I think most of it has to do with Harley or Viper or both." Dad said.

"But if part of this is animosity towards Viper…he could be in danger when he fights Viper. What if he gets careless? He could put himself and Allison in danger, not to mention the other Rangers." Mom said.

"I know. I don't know how to handle this though. I'm sure if Zordon sees a problem in the Rangers he will deal with it. We have to have faith in Zordon." Dad said.

"I do. I don't have faith in Aaron. Not right now anyway." Mom said.

"I know…neither do I…" Dad said.

"I'm so worried about him." Mom said.

"I know Ash…it'll be ok." Dad said.

I took this as my queue to come in.

"Mom what's for dinner?" I asked. When I walked in I saw Dad was holding Mom.

"Oh…chicken. It should be ready." Mom said.

"Go take it out of the oven and make your brother a plate and take it to him in his room" Dad said.

"Yes sir." I said doing as I was told. I made the plate and took it to Aaron.

"You need to chill" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You are driving Mom and Dad insane!" I said.

"Well they should leave me alone." He said.

"Well you should open up and tell them the TRUTH!" I cried.

"I have, not my fault they don't believe me." He said.

"Whatever. You're more selfish than I thought." I said.

"Allison, just go away. Leave me alone" Aaron said.

"You are such a jerk. I will never understand why on Earth Harley likes you. You are rude, mean obnoxious, and the reason she's hur…hur..humiliated." I tried for a quick save.

" 'Hurmiliated' isn't a word…Hurt is. And how am I the reason she's hurt?" he asked.

"I…she…nevermind." I tried to walk out. He grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think so twin. Spill." He said.

"Ok Ok…she went after Raven alone and got captured…did you ever wonder why she didn't call for back up?" I asked.

"Well…now that you mention it." He said.

"Yeah, well she didn't call for back up because she didn't want to fight side by side with you. She said it would have hurt too much." I said.

"I…leave me alone." He said.

I sighed and left.

After dinner I was in my room when my communicator went off.

"Allison here." I said

"Allison, you and Aaron must get to the park immediately. Raven has sent the Beetle-miser to destroy the city." Zordon said.

"We're on it." I said running to Aaron's room. "Come on, monster in the park."

"Alright fine. Let's get it over with."

"Genesis Evolution!" We cried as we morphed and teleported to the park.

"About time" Logan said.

"We're here aren't we?" Aaron said.

"Ok guys, times to take this beetle out!" Tony cried.

"Right" we replied as we went to work.  
"Falcon sling!" Aaron called jumping at the monster.

The monster in turn threw him to the side.

"Aaron!" Mel cried.

Aaron got up and attacked again alone. This time she threw him at us and knocked Mel, Logan, and myself down.

"I'm so past sick of this beetle" Lindsey said attacking.

Before Lindsey could attack Aaron got up and attacked again. Before the beetle could attack we were all teleported back to the command center.

"What was that? I had him." Aaron said.

"You what? You so did not" I said

"You could have gotten us killed like that." Alex said.

"Oh come on. I had him." Aaron said.

"Aaron, that is enough. Your crusade on the Beetle-miser could have seriously hurt you or your team mates. This carelessness is not something I can tolerate in a Ranger. It is too risky." Zordon said.

"What are you saying?" Aaron asked.

"I am saying…until you can show some self control I will be forced to strip you of your Green Ranger Power." Zordon said.

"You can't do that." Aaron said.

"Your Power Morpher and communicator please." Alpha said.

"Fine, who needs your stupid power anyway." Aaron said throwing his power items to Alpha.

"Alpha, teleport Aaron home." Zordon commanded.

"Yes Zordon. As you wish." Alpha said.

The rest of us teleported back to the battle and together we finished off the Beetle-miser. Afterwards we all teleported to a secluded point in the park.

"What do we do now?" Mel asked.

"I don't know. I'm worried about my brother." I said.

"So are we but we also are down 3 Rangers and we only have 1 new one…that still leaves us 2 short." Tony said.

"That gives Raven the upper hand" Alex said.

"So what do we do?" Mel asked.

"I don't know…I just don't know." Tony said.


	16. I'm With You

Episode 16- "I'm With You"

Green_Falcon: So what did Zordon say about me after I left CC?

Red_Moneybag: Nothing. We got rid of the beetle and that was it. Allison said she's worried and Tony doesn't know what to do with 2 rangers out but aside from that nothing was said.

Green_Falcon: It's not my fault Zordon was being so unreasonable.

Red_Moneybag: You are aware you almost got yourself killed right?

Green_Falcon: I did not! I was in control. I knew exactly what I was doing.

Red_Moneybag: Man you haven't been "in control" since you woke up from that coma.

Green_Falcon: That isn't true.

Red_Moneybag: It is true and if you don't stop, look, and chill out then you are going to get nothing but trouble.

Green_Falcon: You my mommy now?

Red_Moneybag: No. I'm your best friend. Aaron wake up man. You keep it up Zordon will choose another Green Ranger and you will be left with nothing.

Green_Falcon: Who says I want to be a Ranger anymore. Losing my powers is the best thing to ever happen to me.

Red_Moneybag: You know that isn't true. But if you want to mess up your life by losing your powers and your friends not to mention your parent's trust then go ahead and do it. I won't stop you. I'm only trying to help.

Green_Falcon: Maybe I don't need your help. Man if I wanted a lecture I'd track down my parents. Next time you decide you wanna help, don't.

After that I signed off the internet. Logan was only making me madder. I'd had it with people telling me what I could and couldn't do and who I should and shouldn't talk to. Ok so maybe I was a little out of control…ok so honestly I felt like I was no longer in control of anything but the idea of asking for help was just not an option. I didn't want help.

My name is Aaron Kay, Green Ranger…make that former Green Ranger. In either case there had been a big battle resently with Viper and I had been put in a coma. Nothing had felt right since. I just felt like I was living in this big rain cloud. I finally had a chance with the girl I've loved for years and I turned her away. I found out it's my fault she went into battle alone and almost was killed. This makes it inadvertently my fault she's having such trouble with her fathers right now. Yeah because she was almost killed her birth father that her mom had been hiding for years had to be found. I had also been stripped of my Ranger powers. Now I was just Aaron Kay, high school student and son of the great veteran Rangers Andros and Ashley Kay. My father was a great Ranger. One that legends was made of and my sister was turning out to be a pretty great Ranger too. That gene must have skipped me because I am the only Ranger in history that I know of that actually was stripped of his power. Everything was so off balance. I looked again at an email Harley had sent me.

Dear Aaron,

I know this is very formal for an e-mail but I don't know how else to do it since Allison says you aren't taking my calls. I don't know what's going on with you but I know you meant what you said in that letter. I was blind not to see it sooner but I do feel the same as you. Please Aaron, you have to come around. I love you and I know you love me. If you didn't you wouldn't have put your life on the line for me. Why make this harder than it needs to be? We both care for each other and Viper is out of the picture for good, let's go for it.

All my love,

Har

I felt like I was spinning out of control. I packed up my backpack with some clothes and sheets and grabbed my skateboard and climbed out the window. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to clear my head. I wasn't really "running away". I was just "going away" to think. I knew I'd come home. I just didn't know when.

Viper

"Father please…you have to wake up." I said to my father. He was in a coma since his last battle with the Rangers. My mother had since returned and taken over.

"Viper, give it up. You father is weak. He will never wake up. I'm in charge now and the sooner you accept that the better." She said walking in.

"You haven't gotten rid of those Ranger either mother." I said.

"You're right, but then again, I have barely even tried." She said.

"Then why don't you just do it and leave me and father alone." I said.

"So touchy. Your father brainwashed you well. Quite the little gopher aren't we?"

"I care about father because he is the only one who stayed. You left me mother. You abandoned me as if I didn't even matter." I said.

"Of course you mattered Viper but I knew I could never rule with your father holding me back and I knew he would never let me take you without a fight. I have always picked my battles carefully and quite frankly I decided I didn't need to fight that one." She explained.

"So I'm not worth the fight? I understand perfectly." I said storming out of the room. I went to my room and logged on to the internet. It was the one human thing I did. On the internet you could be anyone, do anything. I went into a chat room and IMed a girl.

SnakeSonV: Hi.

MotoPurple: Hi.

SnakeSonV: How are you doing?

MotoPurple:I'm doing alright…how about you?

SnakeSonV: I'm ok. How old are you?

MotoPurple: 15, almost 16. You?

SnakeSonV: 17.

MotoPurple: Cool, any hobbies?

SnakeSonV: Not really.

MotoPurple: Everyone has a hobby.

SnakeSonV: I don't really have time for hobbies.

MotoPurple: That sucks.

SnakeSonV: Well do you have hobbies?

MotoPurple: Yeah, a lot. Mainly Motocross but I also study martial arts and hang out with my friends.

SnakeSonV: Motocross? I dated a girl once who was into motocross.

MotoPurple: What happened?

SnakeSonV: She turned out to be someone else.

MotoPurple: What do you mean?

SnakeSonV: She turned out to be friends with a group of people who hated me. Had I known this from the start I never would have gotten involved but she never told me.

MotoPurple: Sorry to hear that. Sounds like she was a real witch.

SnakeSonV: She is. But enough about me. Tell me about you. Any boyfriend?

MotoPurple: No, not right now. I had one but he turned out to be…a real snake. Then there is this other guy that I like but something seems to be in the way of us getting together.

SnakeSonV: Sorry to hear that.

MotoPurple: Yeah it sucks, but what can you do?

SnakeSonV: You seem really nice. I'm sure everything will work out for you.

MotoPurple: Thanks…you seem nice too. I hope you find someone.

SnakeSonV: Thanks…well I have to go. I need to take care of my father. I'll talk to you later.

MotoPurple: Bye.

I signed off. I was bored still. I decided to send the Rangers a monster to play with. I picked one of my best. It was a python/dinosaur monster called Pythosaurus. It was a great monster that I felt would give the Rangers a fun day of play.

Harley

I was very bored so I logged on the internet to check mail and ended up in a chat room and then talking to Mel and some other people in IMs.

Pink_Angel: Nice SN, why'd you change it?

MotoPurple: Too many unwanted IMs.

Pink_Angel: I see. So how are you feeling?

MotoPurple: A lot better today.

Pink_Angel: Good. Any idea when you'll be back in school?

MotoPurple: Yeah…tomorrow.

Pink_Angel: Awesome! Did you hear about Aaron?

MotoPurple: What about him?

Pink_Angel: Zordon striped him of his powers.

MotoPurple: WHAT?! Why?

Pink_Angel: Because he almost got us killed with his carelessness.

MotoPurple: Oh my god. That means you are two Rangers short. You guys need me.

Pink_Angel: No, not before you are totally better.

MotoPurple: I feel totally better.

Pink_Angel: Yeah right.

MotoPurple: Ok so not totally…but oh well. You guys need me and I will be there. Don't try to stop me. You know you can't.

Pink_Angel: Zordon can.

MotoPurple: He won't. He'll know you guys need me.

Pink_Angel: Harley DeSantos you are the most stubborn girl I've even met.

MotoPurple: And you love me for it.

Pink_Angel: Yeah yeah…anyway I gotta go. Mom is calling me.

MotoPurple: Ok see you tomorrow.

Pink_Angel: Alright. Laters.

MotoPurple: Laters.

I signed off as there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. In walked Hunter. My other father.

"Hey Har, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better. I'm going to school in the morning." I said

"Good, I'm glad." He said.

"So can I help you with something? Did you miss the part where I'm not your daughter?" I asked.

"Harley, I just want to be your friend." He said.

"No, you just want to be my mom's friend. Well go for it. I'm almost sure Daddy will be leaving her anyway but we're not a package deal. If Mom and Dad split up I go with Dad, not Mom and not you." I said.

"Harley, I do care about your mother. I always have. But I care for you too. I want to be there for you." He said.

"Well be there for me but let "there" be outside of this house. Please go now." I said.

"Fine…I'll go Har…just don't forget I do love you." He said walking out.

I sighed but didn't have much time to think about it before my communicator went off.

"Harley here." I said

"Harley, Mel says you are up to fighting. Viper has sent out a very strong monster called Pythosaurus. Are you up to fighting?" Zordon asked.

"Sure am Zordon. I'm on it." I said

"Ok, be careful Harley, may the power protect you." Zordon said.

"Sure thing….Genesis Evolution!" I cried.

I got to the battle scene and saw all of the current Rangers (Red, White, Blue, Yellow, and Gold) there already.

"Time to slither on out of here because the Purple Ranger is back in action." I said hitting the monster with my blade.

"You Rangers will be hiss-tory very very soon." The monster said.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Mel said.

"All of his predecessors" Allison said.

"And what happened to all of them?" I asked

"We destroyed them." Alex said.

"And we're going to take you down too Pythosaurus!" Tony said.

We all took turns charging at the monster but Lindsey kept getting pushed back.

"Hey guys, let's give the new girl a try" I said looking to Lindsey.

"Thanks." Lindsey said using her Sonic Wing on the monster.

"Nice work. Now, lets put it together." Tony said.

"Can we do that without Aaron?" Mel asked.

"I don't know…maybe we can make some sort of new weapon." Tony said.

"Let's give it a try" I said.

"OK." Everyone said.

We put all our weapons together.

"Genesis Sonic Striker, fire!" we all said.

The monster fell and was gone then Viper showed up, this time without the mask. I guess he had no reason to hide anymore.

"What a waste. Such a good monster destroyed by a girl with so much potential Harley, please join me. I am sorry about what my mother did to you. Let me make it up to you." Viper said.

"You can make it up to me by giving up this stupid world domination plan." I said.

"I can't do that Harley…please join me. Together we can take out my mother and rule the world side by side." He said.

"Not a chance." I said.

"Fine then, if you won't come willingly I will take you and make you stay by my side." He said jumping forward and grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go!" I cried trying to get away.

"No way." He said.

"Let her go Viper." Alex said.

"Not a chance Ranger." Viper said shooting a beam of some sort at Alex. It threw him back.

"Alex!" I cried.

"You will not escape me again Harley." He said.

Aaron

I was in the park when I heard what sounded like Harley screaming. I ran over and saw Viper had the Purple Ranger by the wrist and the other Rangers couldn't do a thing. I wasn't a Ranger but I did care about Harley. I had to save her.

Even without my Ranger powers I did have control of the galaxy glider.

"Galaxy glider, hang ten!" I called. I hopped on the glider and rode in above the battle then I swooped down very fast behind Viper and knocked him down giving Harley a chance to escape.

"Pesky Ranger, even without your Powers you are bothersome." Viper said getting up and firing at me. I dodged.

"Aaron look out!" Harley cried.

I kept dodging attacked.

"Stay away from her Viper. Stay away from her forever." I said.

"I will be back for her later. Until then…Pythosaurus, arise to a giant size!" Viper commanded before going away.

"We need Genesis Zord Power now!" the Ranger called.

I watched the battle. If course the Rangers took out the monster without me and so I started to walk away when I heard Harley behind me.

"Aaron…why did you save me again?" Harley asked.

"Because, you're a friend." I said.

"Admit…you do care about me." Harley said.

"I do…as a friend Har…nothing more." I said.

"I don't believe you. But fine. If that's how you want it. Runaway. I know that's what you are doing…just know that where ever you go, I'm with you." She said walking away.

Why did I have to make this so hard?

I sighed and turned to go off and think again.


	17. Misplaced Aggression

Episode 17- "Misplaced Aggression"

"Here's my homework Mrs. Brooks. I finished it all." I said to my teacher.

"Very good Harley. Looks like you're all caught up." Mrs. Brooks said looking over my work.

"Great. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said packing up my things as Mr. Brooks walked in.

"Hi sweetie." He said walking over to his wife.

"Hi Dustin, I'll be ready in a second. I just had to let Harley turn in her homework from when she was out." Mrs. Brooks said.

"Ok." Mr. Brooks said turning to me. "How are you feeling Harley? I heard about what happened."

"I'm doing better. Much better. I'm back on the battlefield." I said.

Mr. Brooks was a former Ranger himself and so he knew about me being the Purple Ranger.

"That's good…how is your mom?" he asked.

"Alright I suppose…I…my dad and her aren't getting along and Mr. Bra…Hunter is set on breaking them up but she brought this on herself." I said

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope everything works out." He said.

"Yeah…anyway…I have to go. Bye Mr. Brooks. See you tomorrow Mrs. Brooks." I said leaving.

I left school and headed home. I stopped at the front door and heard my parents fighting.

"What do you want me to do Rocky?! I can't change history!" Mom cried.

"I'm just not sure I can live like this Michelle. You lied to me!" Dad screamed.

"I know. We've established that! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! I don't know what else you want me to do!" Mom cried.

"I don't know...it's clear Hunter is the love of your life…go be with him." Dad said.

"What?! Rocky that's not true!" Mom cried.

Enough was enough. I ran through the door and up to my room and slammed the door. I heard my parents run after me so I locked the door.

"Harley! Harley come out!" Mom called.

"No! Leave me alone!" I cried

"Har…" Mom said.

"Just leave her alone Michelle." Dad said.

"Fine" Mom said. "Har, we're here if you need us."

I sighed and sat on my bed awhile before logging on the internet. My buddy list popped up and I saw that a guy I had met in a chat room the day before was online.

MotoPurple: Hi.

SnakeSonV: Hey. How are you?

MotoPurple: I've been better.

SnakeSonV: Sorry to hear. Want to talk about it?

MotoPurple: It's no big…just my parents are fighting again.

SnakeSonV: That sucks. Sorry about that.

MotoPurple: Thanks…but really it's not big. I'm sure they'll divorce soon.

SnakeSonV: Yeah, my parents are spilt up too…sometimes it really is for the best.

MotoPurple: Yeah. I know. So how are things with you? Have you talked to your ex?

SnakeSonV: Yeah…I tried to get her back but she seems to have moved on.

MotoPurple: That sucks. I'm sorry. But you seem like a great guy so I'm sure you'll find someone soon.

SnakeSonV: I doubt it.

MotoPurple: Ohh, I'm sure you will…where are you from anyway?

SnakeSonV: Cali.

MotoPurple: Wow, me too…what part?

SnakeSonV: Angel Grove.

MotoPurple: Me too!

SnakeSonV: Really, wow.

MotoPurple: Maybe we can go out sometime.

SnakeSonV: Maybe…anyway I have to go. I'll catch you later.

MotoPurple: Later.

After that I saw Alex was on so I IMed him.

MotoPurple: Hey Gold Boy.

Golden_Fighter: Hey Purpie.

MotoPurple: What's going on?

Golden_Fighter: Not much. Just re-reading Cali's old e-mails.

MotoPurple: You miss her a lot don't you?

Golden_Fighter: More than I ever thought I could.

MotoPurple: Wish there was something I would do.

Golden_Fighter: Yeah…anyway how are things at your house?

MotoPurple: Parents are still fighting.

Golden_Fighter: You still think they will split?

MotoPurple: Totally. It's like any minutes now, divorce court.

Golden_Fighter: Any word from Aar yet?

MotoPurple: Not a word. Allison said he hasn't even called home. Mr. and Mrs. Kay are about to file a missing person report on him.

Golden_Fighter: Yeah my dad said something about that. I think Mr. Kay wants my dad and Uncle Tommy on the case.

MotoPurple: That's good.

Golden_Fighter: Anyway I should be going.

MotoPurple: To do what? Mourn Cali more? No…I have a moto rally in an hour. Come watch.

Golden_Fighter: I don't know…

MotoPurple: Come on Alex...please!!!!

Golden_Fighter: Ok Ok, you win. I'm there. See you in a few.

MotoPurple: Thanks! See ya!

I signed off and got ready for the rally.

Alex

I signed off the internet and looked a picture of Cal. I missed her so much. I was about to get ready for the rally when there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said. It was my mom. She had my laundry.

"Here Alex." She said handing me a pile of clothes.

"Thanks mom." I said

"Are you ok sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I said.

"You still miss her." Mom said.

"Like crazy…will it ever go away?" I asked.

"No. But it will get easier." Mom said.

I sighed. "Here's hoping…anyway, I'm going to go to the track. Har has a moto rally." I said

"Alright. Tell her good luck." Mom said.

I nodded and Mom left and I got ready. I went off the track and saw Mel and Tony there.

"Hey guys." I said walking over to them.

"Hey Alex." Mel said.

"How's it going man?" Tony asked.

"It's going." I said as the meet started. Har got a good start as always.

"Har's ripping it up out there." Tony said.

"She always does." I said

We thought for sure Harley would win but then out of nowhere someone zoomed ahead.

"Who's that?" Mel asked.

"I'm not sure…who ever it is is quick." I said.

We watched in shock as Harley was beaten.

"And the winner is number 23. This breaks number 11's winning streak…" the announcer went on by Tony, Mel, and I were already running to the pit where Harley was.

"What happened out there?" Mel asked.

"I don't know. My bike was riding great…number 23 was just very fast." Harley explained.

"Any idea who it is?" I asked.

"No. Let's go find out." Harley said.

We walked over to the mysterious rider and saw her take off her helmet. It was Lindsey.

"Lindsey?!" we all said together.

"Hey guys…that was some nice riding Har…better luck next time." She said.

"Um, yeah thanks…I didn't know you rode motocross." Harley said.

"You never asked. I've been riding since I was 5." She said.

Seeing Lindsey just reminded me Cali was gone.

"Well nice work Har…I'll see you later…bye guys." I said taking off.

I went to the Juice Bar and sat down. Bulk walked over.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Give me a tall one. Extra berries." I said.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said

"Calypso?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"One extra berry smoothie coming up." He said.

I sat there thinking about Cali when Harley and Melody walked in. They come over to my table.

"Hey Alex." Harley said.

"You didn't go far." Mel said.

"Yeah, just wanted a smoothie." I said.

"Cool. Bulk, make it two of the usual." Harley called.

"Coming right up." Bulk called.

"So it seems that Har isn't the best anymore." Mel said.

"Oh yeah, just wait. I'll beat her next time." Harley said.

I got my smoothie and drank it while I focused on Cali. The girls continued to talk. About what I don't know. I was lost in my own thoughts until Lindsey showed up.

"Hey guys…how goes it?" she asked.

"Hey Linds" Mel said.

"Have a seat" Har said.

I sighed.

"Yeah well I have to go…laters." I said

"Hey, why do you always leave when I show up?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't. I just have things to do." I said leaving.

I went for a walk. I was walking by the lake when I saw an army of Versai. I followed them. They were pulling something out of the lake. I didn't know what it was but if they wanted it they needed to be stopped.

"Genesis Evolution!" I called. I jumped into battle.

"Hey Versai, if you wanted to go swimming why didn't you just say so. Golden Rod fire up!" I called attacking. I took out the Versai and called Zordon.

"Zordon, Raven is after something in Angel Grove Lake." I said

"I believe I know what and if I'm right Viper should be there momentary. I'll contact the others and have them meet you there." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon. Alex out." I said as I went to investigate. Suddenly I felt a blast behind me and I flew a few feet.

"You Ranger just have to mess up everything don't you?" Viper said.

"You evil aliens just have to make trouble don't you?" I retorted as I got up in battle stance.

"You are so pathetic" Viper said striking. I blocked.

"You want a fight you got it." I said as we went to battle.

He used his staff and got me down. He was about to drive the staff through me when I heard a voice.

"Sonic Wing, fire!"

Lindsey and the others all came.

Viper flew into a tree.

I got up and went to Lindsey.

"What did you do that for? I didn't need your help." I said

"Your gratitude is overwhelming." She said.

"Listen, we were just fine before you showed up and I don't need your help now." I said.

"Fine, get killed for all I care." She said

"Fine." I said

"Lindsey…Alex…stop it. We're a team." Harley said.

"We are…she's not. She's an outsider." I said.

"Thanks Alex, I'm glad to know you've welcomed me with such open arms. Well you know what I'm not here for you. I'm here for Zordon and to save the Earth so I'm staying. Deal with it." She said.

"You Rangers may think you have won…but this is just the beginning." Viper said firing at us. It was a large fire ball that could have easily fried us if Lindsey hadn't used her Sonic Wing to redirect it to the center of the lake.

"Blast you Rangers. I will be back and we will get the Power of the Armand Crystal." Viper said before disappearing.

I went over to Lindsey and sighed.

"Thank you." I said

"You're welcome…now care to tell me why you hate me so much?" she asked.

"I don't hate you…just…every time I see you it reminds me Calypso is gone and how much I miss her. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you…can we be friends?" I asked.

"I'd like that…very much. And I am sorry about Calypso…I'm not trying to replace her. I just want to help the team." She said.

"I know…I'm sorry." I said.

We powered down and all looked at the lake.

"We have to find out what that Armand Crystal is." Tony said.

"Yeah, and why Raven and Viper want it so badly." Mel said.

"We will…we'll beat them…as a team." I said.

"Our work is cut out for us Rangers." Harley said.

"Yeah…but we're up to the challege…we can do it." Allison said.

"Yep, because we're the Power Rangers…" Logan said.

"Genesis!" we all cried.


	18. Miles Away

Episode 18- "Miles Away"

"So, still no word from Aaron?" Logan asked

"Nothing. Mr. Kay is talking to my father right now about taking on the case." I said.

"Well if anyone can find him it's your dad and Tommy." Logan said.

"Yeah. And we really need his help. I wish he was still a Ranger. I have a feeling that whatever this Armand Crystal thing is that it isn't good." I said.

"Yeah really. Do you think Cali knows anything about it? She always knew about obscure stuff before." Logan said.

I winced at Cali's name. I missed her so much.

"I don't know." I said

"Oh…sorry man, I didn't mean to bring her up." Logan said.

"That's ok man…really." I said.

"Well, I hate to eat and run but I need to get home. I have a killer project due for Mrs. Brooks." He said.

"Ok…later." I said.

I watched Logan leave then I headed to the beach. Calypso had loved surfing. I felt closer to her there. I sat on the sand and debated an inner debate I'd been having since Cali left. Should I stay here and fight with the Rangers, especially now with this Armand Crystal deal, or should I follow Cali and sneak off to KO-35…

I know, leaving could result in the loss of my Ranger powers and then how would I even get to KO-35…it's not like you could drive there…

None of that mattered to me…all that mattered was how much I missed Cali.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light in the distance. I headed towards where I saw th light land. It took me to the lake. The Versai were after the crystal again.

"You guys just don't quit." I said as I started to fight them. I finished them off and teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon, the Versai are after that Crystal again." I said

"I am aware of this…the other Rangers are on their way." Zordon said.

Soon the others had teleported in.

"OK so what does Viper want with this crystal?" Harley asked.

"The Power of the Armand Crystal is the third of three very powerful crystals. The first was the Zeo Crystal, the second was Tear of Heaven, and the third is the Armand Crystal. The Zeo Crystal was found by the Zeo Rangers, the Tear of Heaven was found by the Salvation Rangers but the Armand Crystal was never found. Now it seems that Viper and Raven both have discovered it's location and want its power for themselves. If either of them gain control of this power the multi-verse as you know it will cease to exist." Zordon said.

"Multi-verse?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony. Our Universe is only one in a series of many in a giant Multi-verse. The Multi-verse is larger that one can comprehend." Zordon said.

"So in other words if Viper or Raven get this crystal then we're done for." Melody said.

"Put simply, yes." Zordon said.

"Ok then. We have to get that crystal first." Logan said.

"It's not that easy Rangers. We do not know the exact location of the crystal." Zordon said.

"Um, it's in the lake right?" Allison said.

"No. There is a dimentional portal in the lake that leads to the crystal. The problem is we don't know exactly where the portal is or where it leads." Zordon said.

"So we have to find out." Harley said.

"But how?" Lindsey asked.

"I have recruited help. Please welcome Cameron Wantabe. He is a former Ranger himself and a genius when it comes to computing and tracking systems." Zordon said.

"Hello Rangers." Cameron said.

"UNCLE CAM!" Lindsey cried running over to him.

"Hey Linds." Cam said hugging her.

"You know him?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. Cam was the Green Ranger on my parents team. I've know him since I was a baby. He's the best." Lindsey said.

"Thank you Lindsey. Now Rangers, I'm working on a tracking system to find out 1)where the portal is and 2)where the portal leads. When we find out we can get the crystal before Viper and Raven get to it." Cam said.

"Great. Sounds like we're on it. In the mean time what can we do?" Tony asked.

"Keep your eyes and ears open and stay alert. Other than that just wait for me to contact you." Cam said.

"Alright. Sounds good…remember guys stay alert." Harley before we all left.

Later that day I was depressed so I headed to Harley's house. Aunt Michelle opened the door. I could tell she had been crying.

"Oh, hi Alex." She said trying to be cheerful.

"Hi Aunt Michelle…um is Harley home?" I asked

"Yeah she's in her room. Go on up." She said.

I nodded. I knew something had happened with her and Uncle Rocky. It was so sad.

I went up to Harley's room and knocked.

"Come in." she said.

"Hey." I said.

"Since when did you start knocking." She asked from where she sat in front of her computer.

"Felt like a change of pace." I said plopping on her bed.

"You look horrible." She said.

"I still miss Cal." I said.

"Yeah…but it's ok…she'll be back." Har said.

"I know…anyway what are you doing?" I asked.

"Talking to this guy I met online. He's really nice. I'm thinking of seeing if he wants to meet." Harley said.

"You have to be joking. Are you insane? You want to meet an internet guy?" I asked.

"I don't know…maybe." She said.

"Oh god…let me talk to him." I said.

"No." she said.

"Yes…please. Especially if you think you're meeting him I want to talk to him." I said

"Oh…ok fine." Harley said.

MotoPurple: Hey, my friend wants to talk to you. Do you mind?

SnakeSonV: No, that's fine.

MotoPurple: Thanks…here he is.

SnakeSonV: Ok.

MotoPurple: Hi..this is MotoPurple's friend.

SnakeSonV: Hi. You a guy or girl?

MotoPurple: Guy

SnakeSonV: Cool…so you her boyfriend?

MotoPurple: Nah…just a friend. More of a brother.

SnakeSonV: I see.

MotoPurple: Yeah, just making sure you aren't going to do anything that would hurt my sister.

SnakeSonV: Of course not….wouldn't dream of it.

MotoPurple: Good, good. Now then, since we are clear on that you can talk to her again.

SnakeSonV: Ok, thanks man.

"ALEX! I can't believe you did that!" Harley cried.

"Get over it. I was protecting you" I said

"Whatever…I have to fix this." She said grabbing the keyboard.

MotoPurple: Sorry about my friend. He's just overprotective.

SnakeSonV: It's cool.

MotoPurple: So…would you like to get together sometime?

SnakeSonV: Sure, we'll have to set it up…but right now I have to go. I'll talk to you about it later. Bye.

MotoPurple: Bye.

She signed off.

"You're an idiot." I said.

"So are you." She said.

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know, you just are." She said.

"Whatever…I can't believe you are actually planning on meeting him. Are you ill?" I said.

"No. I'm not…I just think he's a nice guy" she said.

"How would you know? You don't even know him" I said

"You just have to bring me down." She said.

"Yeah that's my ultimate goal" I said

"See, it's obvious." She said

"Whatever…bye Har." I said walking out.

I headed to Tony's. I knocked on the door and Uncle Tommy answered the door. He was my dad's partner on the AGPD force.

"Hi Alex." He said.

"Hi Uncle Tommy…any word on Aaron yet?" I asked.

"No, none yet." He said.

"He's show up…is Tony around?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the back with Kim. Go on back." He said.

"Thanks." I said walking to their back yard.

"Hey Alex." Tony said.

"Hey Tone, Aunt Kim." I said.

"Hello Alex" Aunt Kim said.

"Um…Tone? Can we talk inside?" I asked.

He nodded and followed me inside.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Har." I said

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she is thinking of meeting this internet guy in person." I said.

"And?" he asked.

"It could be dangerous" I said.

"She's a Ranger…I think she'll be ok" he said.

"She can't morph in front of him. I'm telling you. I've read stories about this…it could be trouble." I said

"OK, even if it is…what do we do?" Tony asked.

"I don't know…just promise me you'll look out for her." I said.

"Me? Where will you be?" he asked.

"Just promise me." I said.

"Why?"

"PROMISE!" I cried.

"OK OK, I promise." He said

"Thank you." I said turning to walk out.

From there I headed home. I found my parents.

"Mom, Dad…"

"Yeah Alex?" Dad asked.

"No matter what happens I just want you to know you are the best parents ever and I love you both." I said hugging them.

"What's wrong Alex?" Mom asked.

"Is something going on we should know about?" Dad asked.

"No. Just…I was think about it and as a Ranger…especially with this crystal out there…you never know what might happen." I said

"Are you sure that's all?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Ok…" Dad said hugging me back.

"Well, we are very proud of you and everything you have done." Dad said.

"Yes Alex, you are a fine young man." Mom said.

"Thank you. That means so much…I'm gonna go out." I said

"Where?" Dad asked.

"Juice Bar." I said

"Ok, have fun." Dad said.

I went outside and picked up my backpack I had tossed out the window. I went to the beach and stared at the ocean again. I gave this some final thought. Cam had this scroll with him that allowed space travel. If I could get the scroll I could go to KO-35 and fight by Calypso's side again. How great that would be. To be with her again. She was miles away…more like light years away, but that couldn't stop me now.

My inner debate was no longer a debate. I knew what I had to do. I had to go be with Calypso.


	19. Calypso

Episode 19- "Calypso"

There was no question in my mind. I had to get to Cali. I needed to be with her. It was 2 in the morning and I had just teleported into the Command Center. The Alphas were on sleep mode and Zordon was resting as well. Cam was sleeping in the Med bay…total workaholic. I went into the Med bay and was looking for the scrolls. I found the one for space travel and opened it.

"From this world to the next

Beyond the borders

Take me to another place

Light years from this

The place I go is

The place I seek

Destination KO-35

To the arms of my love"

I said as the scroll became a portal way. I went through it and went through this major space warp before I came out the other side on what I figured must be KO-35. I looked around and saw a huge blast. I figured if Cali wasn't already there she would be soon so I followed it.

When I got there I saw Cali being blasted by this ugly golden monkey.

"Genesis Evolution!" I called. I used my staff to get the monkey away from her.

"Two Rangers? No matter. I will be back and I will win next time." The monkey said.

I helped Cali up, the blast had demorphed her and I powered down as I helped her up.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see you. I missed you so much" I said.

"I've missed you too. But you really should be back on Earth. Viper and Raven are much more dangerous than Goldar." She said.

"Goldar…so that's who the golden monkey was." I said

"Yes, he's left over from a war our parents fought years ago, in their Ranger days. Well somehow he put together and army and wants to take over KO-35." She explained.

"And you are left alone to fight him?" I asked

"Yes…because you other Rangers are needed on Earth." She said.

"No, I can't just leave you" I said

"You must go back Alex." She said.

"Cali I can't go back." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Cali…I…I love you." I said.

She seemed surprised but finally she spoke.

"I love you too Alex." She said.

"Then that settles it. I'm staying." I said as we walked into her house.

"We'll see." She said.

We went inside her house and her parents were inside.

"Hey, Mom, Dad…looks who came to visit me." She said.

"Alex…so nice to see you" Karone said.

"What are you doing here?" Zhane asked.

"He came to see me Dad." Cali said.

"Does Zordon know you're here?" Zhane asked.

"Better still do your parents know you are here?" Karone asked.

"Um…well…not exactly." I said.

"Well how exactly did you get here?" Zhane asked.

"A scroll." I said

"From Cam…so does Cam know you are here?" Karone asked.

"No." I said

"You ran away?" Karone asked.

"Well…yeah. I had to see Cali…I missed her so much." I said.

Zhane sighed.

"Ok Alex, you can stay for the night…we'll figure this out in the morning. Take the guest room." Karone said.

"Thank you." I said.

Cali smiled. "Since you are here let me show you around. I'll be back later Dad." She said pulling me out the door with her.

She took me everywhere on that planet. It was very futuristic. They had Sky Ports instead of garages. Sky Malls instead of real malls. Still they had a beautiful forest and lake. There were schools that looked like they came out of a sci-fi movie and a few hang outs that were pretty cool. A skating rink, bowling ally, and glider track. We ended up at a burger place "Cosmos' Spaceburgers". It was pretty neat and they had good food. It was the place for high schoolers to hang out. Kinda like the Juice Bar back in Angel Grove.

Cali and I spent the most wonderful day together. It was like a dream. I finally had the girl I loved and I never wanted to leave. Little did I know what was going on back in Angel Grove.

Tony

I was fast asleep when I heard my communicator go off. I reach over and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Tony, I am sorry about the late hour but you must report to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said.

"Oh my way." I said. I didn't even bother to get dressed. I had on a white pair of boxers so I threw on a white t-shirt and teleported. When I got there I saw everyone else had been contacted and brought in too. Like me none of them had gotten dressed. I couldn't help but notice how cute Mel was in her pink pajamas. My attention was diverted when Zordon began to talk.

"Rangers, we have quite a problem." Zordon said.

I noticed Alex was missing.

"Ok, shouldn't we wait for Alex before we go over anything?" I asked

"Alex is the problem." Zordon said.

"Alex? Why? What happened?" I asked

"Is he ok?" Mel asked.

"Well, we don't know." Zordon said.

"Alex took one of my scrolls to travel though space." Cam said

"Calypso…he went to see Cali." Harley said.

"We think that is the case." Zordon said.

"So what's wrong with that? He missed her." Logan said.

"What's wrong with that is he ran away. We don't think he plans to return." Cam said.

"But…that means we're down to six Rangers." Logan said.

"That gives Viper and Raven the upper hand." Allison said.

"So what do we do now?" Melody asked.

"We have to get Alex back." Logan said.

"But how?" I asked

"I don't know yet…perhaps my father has another scroll that can help." Cam said.

"Or my father can use his Megaship to go and get Alex and bring him back." Allison said.

"That sounds like a better plan" I said

"Ok, I'll go wake my father up." Allison said teleporting.

"In the meantime Viper is pulling an all nighter. Versai are at the lake again." Cam said.

"Ok. Well while Allison gets Andros we'll handle the Versai." I said.

"Sounds good…let's do it." Harley said.

"Genesis Evolution!" we called.

We teleported to the lake and tried to hold the Versai at bay. The problem was we only had 5 Rangers fighting over 50 Versai.

Alex

After our wonderful day together Cal and I went back to her place. Her parents left us alone in the living room. We turned on the TV and sat next to each other. I put my arms around her.

"This is so perfect" she said cuddling up to me.

"It is…I want to stay here forever" I said

"Alex…you do know you have to go back right? The team needs you. I know they are looking for the Armand Crystal. They will need your help with that." She said.

"Cal…I love you. I want to be with you. I can stay here and fight with you against Goldar." I said.

"No. My fight is here…you belong on Earth. We can enjoy tonight but that is all it can be." Cali said.

"I can't accept that." I said.

"You have no choice." She said.

"Calypso…I will never leave you again." I said.

"You will have to. You know that Uncle Andros will be coming to take you back. And when he does you must go. It is your destiny." She said.

"So come with me." I said.

"I can't. I must stay here, that is my destiny." She said.

"No, our destinies are to be together." I said

"If they are we will find each other again but for now we must take our own paths. Perhaps one day those paths will overlap again." She said.

"You're so deep. How did you ever fall for me?" I asked.

"Funny, there was a time I thought you were too good for me." She said.

"Are you serious? Oh god Cal…you're the one too good for me." I said.

"No. I think we're perfect for each other." She said.

"You think so?" I asked.

She nodded and kissed me. It was heaven.

Tony

Allison had joined us and we were still totally getting our butts beat by the Versai.

"I know she didn't do anything but I'm really not liking Calypso right now." Allison said.

"This all stems back to her." Harley said.

"Don't be that way. Alex took off. Calypso had nothing to do with that." Melody said.

"Guys, less chatter, more fighting." I said

"Right." The girls said.

Then as if it couldn't be worse, Raven showed up.

"You pesky Rangers…always in the way. Though I suppose I should thank you for keeping my equally as pesky son from the crystal. So as a token of my gratitude I will spare your lives this time. We will meet again Rangers. Versai retreat." She commanded.

"Ok what just happened?" Logan asked.

"Good question." Harley said.

"Whatever it was it sure felt like a trap to me." I said.

"Let's get back to the Command Center, maybe Zordon or Cam will have an idea." Mel said.

"Sounds good, lets do it." I said. We teleported back

"Ok so why would Raven just let us go?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't want to deal with Rangers so she left for the time being. She'll be back when we aren't expecting it. I'm sure of it." Cam said.

"So then we just have to keep our guard up." I said.

"There is one thing bothering me." Harley said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well…Raven said she was glad we kept Viper from the crystal. Is it possible they aren't working together to get the crystal but are working against each other?" Harley asked.

"It would seem that way." Zordon said.

"We could use that to our advantage. If they are against each other perhaps we can make allies with one of them." Logan said.

"Are you ill? Make allies with them?" Allison asked.

"Yes…like use Vipers feeling for Harley to have him help us take out Raven." Logan said.

"Too risky…at this point anyway." I said.

"Ok anyone else have a better idea?" Logan asked.

"We need Alex and Aaron." Melody said.

Alex

I was fast asleep when I heard Andros' voice and it woke me up. I hid in the stairwell to listen.

"Is Alex here?" Andros asked.

"Yes. He's upstairs sleeping. He came to see Cali." Zhane said.

"He loves her. I feel horrible having to split them up." Karone said.

"I know, but the fate of Earth depends on it. Viper and Raven are more desprate than ever for that crystal." Andros said.

"Then Alex must go back." Karone said.

I ran into the room.

"You can't force me to go back. I won't do it!" I cried.

"Alex…you have to. Your friends need you." Andros said.

"No." I said

"You must" Karone said.

"No, I can stay here and fight beside Cali." I said.

"No you can't because if you don't get back Zordon will strip you of your powers." Andros said.

I sighed. I knew I had to go back. "Fine. Can I at least say goodbye to Cal this time?" I asked

"Yes you may." Andros said.

I went into Cali's room and woke her up.

"Calypso…I have to go but…I promise you, someday we will be together." I said

"I know…I love you Alex." She said.

"I love you too." I said kissing her, "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again" she repeated.

I went back downstairs. "OK let's go." I said.

"You're doing the right thing." Andros said as we got on the ship and headed for home.

When we got back to the Command Center all the Rangers were there.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." Allison said.

"Lay off." I said.

"I can't believe you took off. We needed you." Harley said.

"Lay off." I repeated.

"Whatever happened to teamwork?" Allison said.

"I said lay off!" I said again raising my voice.

"Touchy touchy." Allison said.

"Rangers, you must work together. The world depends on it. Now, you must go home and rest. You are about to face yet another tough fight." Zordon said.

We all teleported home. I went to my room and drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Calypso in my dreams.


	20. When I Talk to You

Episode 20: When I Talk To You…

"Harley we need to talk to you." My mom said peeking her head in my room.

I sighed and went downstairs to the living room. My parents had been fighting non-stop for weeks. I knew what was coming and honestly part of me was glad. I sat on the sofa and waited for the inevitable news.

"Harley, I don't quite know how to tell you this…" Dad started.

"Don't sugar coat it Rocky. She's a big girl. Tell her flat out." Mom said.

"You can't just dump news like this on someone Michelle…you don't want to traumatize her." Dad said.

"She isn't a baby, stop treating her like one." Mom said.

"Oh please, you hardly remember you have a daughter half the time." Dad said.

"HELLO! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!! Now please stop talking about me in the third person as if I wasn't!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Princess." Dad said.

"Now will one of you just tell me and get it over with?" I said.

"OK…here's the deal Har. Your father and I decided it would be best if we get a divorce." Mom said.

"Duh." I said.

"Duh? You know about this?" Mom asked.

"I kinda figured when you lied to Dad about your affair with Hunter that would be kind of hard to recover from. Besides all you do is fight. It's driving me insane. So who's moving where?" I asked. I could tell my parents were freaked by my reaction.

"Um…well…actually we're staying here. Dad is moving." Mom said.

"We? As in you and me? No, no I don't think so. I'm going with Dad." I said.

"You can't Princess. I don't have any legal right to you now. I'm working on it but until I get this settled you have to stay here with your mom." Dad said.

"Um…no. I'm going with you or I'm staying with Alpha at the Command Center. Your call." I said.

Mom sighed. "Fine, go pack a bag. You can go with your father." She said.

"Good." I said going to my room and getting my things. I knew what would happen next. Mom would get back with Hunter and they'd expect me to forget about Daddy and accept Hunter and be one big happy family. Well there was no way that was going to happen. Not in this life time.

I went with my dad and we got a hotel room then I called Mel to fill her in.

"Are you ok Har? I mean this is a pretty huge thing." She said.

"I'm fine. This really is for the best. My mom is an idiot. Dad is better off without her." I said.

"Is she going back to Mr. Bradley?" Mel asked.

"Save the 'Mr. Bradley' for Lindsey's dad. Hunter and my mom can have a nice happy life for all I care. I assume she'll end up back with him. It seems like he's the one who she wanted in the first place. I don't know why she's been with my dad this whole time." I said.

"You're mad at her aren't you?" she asked.

"Duh! But only because she's hurt my Dad so much again. I hear she dumped him in High School too and again when she met Hunter the first time. It's not enough that she left him once for Hunter and broke his heart twice. She's going for three." I said.

"Maybe Hunter is just your mom's soulmate and she was trying to fight it but in the end discovered she couldn't." Mel said.

"Oh my god Melody. You so have to stop reading those romance novels." I said.

"Funny. Tony said the same thing." She said.

"Oh no…what did you do to my cousin?" I asked.

"Nothing! I just told him we needed to take a break one of these days and have a picnic or something." Melody said.

"You're kidding. You do like him. I so don't get it. Relationships suck anyway." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Mel asked.

"Just look around. My parents, me and Viper, me and Aaron, Alex and Cali…all total disasters." I said.

"OK…but just look around. My parents, me and Tony, Andros and Ashley, Logan and Allison….ok so they are a bad example but you get my point." She said.

"Whatever. I'm so over the relationship thing. I'm done." I said.

"You're 15 Har…you'll date again." Mel assured me.

"Nope, never." I said

"Whatever you say…anyway I have to go. My dad is calling me. We're going to the store. I'll talk to you later….hang in there." Mel said.

"Oh I'm hanging….laters." I said hanging up.

I sat on the bed watching TV and thinking. Thinking about my mom, about Viper, about Aaron, about Daddy, about Hunter, about the Armand Crystal….so much was going on. I felt like things were just getting out of control. I wished my dad were there with me but he'd gone to the dojo to "work out" AKA call his lawyer where I couldn't hear him. I pulled out his laptop and logged online. I saw my internet friend on and said hello.

MotoPurple: What's up?

SnakeSonV: Hey there. Not a lot. How are you?

MotoPurple: Crappy.

SnakeSonV: Sorry to hear that. You wanna talk about it?

MotoPurple: Not much to talk about. My parents are getting a divorce and my life seems like it's spinning out of control.

SnakeSonV: How horrible.

MotoPurple: I'll be ok.

SnakeSonV: You said you live in Angel Grove right?

MotoPurple: Yeah

SnakeSonV: Well…you wanna meet up and talk about it?

I thought about this awhile. This could be dangerous…hell what did I care? No one would care if I got hurt anyway and besides I was a Ranger.

MotoPurple: I'd love to. Meet me at the park. The bench on the 4th Street side.

SnakeSonV: OK, I'll be there in 30 minutes. See you then.

MotoPurple: See you.

I logged off and went to get dressed. I knew what I was doing wasn't right but I really didn't care. I just needed to get away.

Viper

I was really lonely and my father was still in a coma. There had been small signs of improvement but not much. Meanwhile I was still fighting off the Rangers and my mother for the Armand Crystal. This was all getting to me. I think that's why I agreed to meet this MotoPurple girl from online.

I went to the park and when I got there I saw her. As I got closer I saw who she was. IT WAS HARLEY!!!! I had to think quick. She hadn't seen me yet. I decided to be a man about it and face her as a person rather than an enemy.

"So you're MotoPurple. I should have known." I said.

"Yeah…oh crap. You're SnakeSonV?" she cried.

I nodded, "don't sound so excited." I said.

"Should I morph or are you gonna back off?" she asked.

"Relax. Don't bother morphing. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said.

"So you're leaving?" she asked.

"No. I came because you said you needed to talk…you're surely not who I expected to see but we can still talk." I said. Don't ask me why I was being so nice to a Ranger. It was just happening that way.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said

"Ok…so lets talk." She said.

"What happened with your parents?" I asked.

"My mom lied to my dad about who my birth father was. Thanks to your mother's little game of Rats I needed a blood transfusion. That's how they discovered my dad wasn't my dad." She explained.

"Oh…yeah…um…so who is your father?" I asked.

"Hunter Bradley. You may have heard of him. Champion Motocross racer…former Crimson Ranger." She said.

"Damn, another Ranger…really does run in your blood line." I said

"Yeah…anyway so now my dad is leaving my mom…for obvious reasons. Can't say I blame him." She said.

"So if you're ok with it what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Everyone. Cali going home. A new Ranger. This stupid race for a crystal I know nothing about. It's all stock piling." She said.

"Oh yeah…the crystal. If you know nothing about it why are you after it?" I asked.

"Because Zordon said you and Raven wanted it so you could use it's powers for evil. As Rangers we kinda have to stop stuff like that." Harley said.

"Yeah…right. Well I don't know why my mother wants that crystal. I want it to heal my father. After that I don't know what he'd use it for but that's why I want it." I said truthfully, though I don't know why I was telling her.

"Oh…really? Your father isn't awake yet?" she asked.

"No. But he will be soon. I'm going to make sure of it." I said.

"Well good luck with that. I really am sorry about your father. I don't hate him…just what you guys are trying to do to the world." Harley said.

"Same here. I don't hate you and your friends…just the fact you are in my way." I said.

"Well, I guess neither thing will change." She said getting up.

"Guess not." I said grabbing her wrist. I don't know what came over me right then but I kissed her.

Harley

He kissed me! Viper kissed me! My head was spinning. What was I to do? I didn't know. I kissed him back. I mean it seemed like the natural thing to do. He had been so sweet and he'd actually listened. I knew he wasn't Nick and that this wouldn't last but right now I needed something to pretend. I was kissing him back when I heard a voice.

"Get the hell away from her." The voice said. I jumped away from Viper and looked up. It was Aaron!

"Aaron?! What on Earth are you doing here? Everyone's been worried sick about you. They even sent my uncles out looking for you." I said.

"Great a Powerless Ranger." Viper said.

"Viper don't." I said.

"So what's going on Har? You switch sides?" Aaron asked.

"Of course not! We were just talking." I said.

"Yeah I could see that." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Stop being a jerk. Ever since you woke up from that a coma you're been a first class jerk and I don't need this now. My parents are divorcing, I just kissed my worst enemy after pouring my heart out to him, Cali is back on KO-35, I might have to move in with my mom and Hunter…who is so not my dad no matter what DNA says, which leads me to the fact I have two dads, and the guy I really like and I thought liked me took back the letter he wrote so excuse me if I'm not about to put up with your jerkiness too." I said storming off.

I went back to the hotel and fell on the bed crying. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I went and answered the door and it was Aaron.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To apologize. I never should have taken the letter back when I really didn't feel that way." He said.

"What way?" I asked

"When I told you I didn't like you…I didn't mean it…I'm crazy about you Har. Always have been." He said.

"Too little too late. I don't want anything with you. I'm not even sure I want a friendship with you." I said.

"Harley you don't mean that…" he started.

"You should get home. I know you're parents are out of their minds with worry. So is Ally." I said closing the door on him.

I sighed. Life was way past insane and I didn't even need to be a Ranger…my life was crazy on it's own. I was just glad Viper and I were friends for the day. I really wasn't up to fighting with him on this day…but I was up for an adventure now. I'd get that crystal by myself, just when they least expected it.

I went to the lake where the Versai kept exploring. I started to look around. I saw a cloudy spot in the water that I thought might be the wormhole.

"Genesis Evolution!" I cried morphing into the Purple Ranger.

I used my staff to poke at the cloudy spot. I leaned over to look at it closer but I leaned too far and fell in. Next thing I knew I was falling…falling…falling…I had no clue where I would end up landing…I wasn't even sure I'd survive…


End file.
